


ABC的特工們

by Musical1041Irene



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 60,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical1041Irene/pseuds/Musical1041Irene
Summary: 一個ABC全員特工的危險想法
Relationships: Combeferre/Courfeyrac (Les Misérables), Cosette Fauchelevent/Marius Pontmercy, Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables), Feuilly/Jean Prouvaire, Joly/Bossuet Laigle
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	1. 關於ABC的朋友，或特工們

**序**

這是一個險些人盡皆知，卻又極端隱密的組織。

他們擁有很多名稱，有人說這是個像他們英國那邊的同行那樣全靠rich young boys組成的集團，有人稱他們為共和國的男人(Les hommes de la République)，只有他們的老客戶知道這個成員平均年齡年輕的令人髮指的組織其實叫做ABC的朋友們。不過就算是他們的老客戶也不理解ABC代表的含意。也許它象徵的是人類社會天天都必須用到卻很少留意它們的存在的拼寫字元，也許它象徵的是普羅大眾，也就是abaissés，意即法蘭西的人民，甚至全人類。

這個雖小但人手齊全的秘密組織一共有九人，其組成方式幾乎可看作一個共和國的縮影；他們的宗旨只有一個，那就是自由，他們的目的也只有一個，那就是不擇手段解放受苦的人民。除了這九個成員之外，他們另外還有些外部互助人士。由於這是個隱密的小集團，他們既不受任何政府單位管轄，也足夠讓自己免於法律的追捕－幹這一行的人都知道業內的不成文規定：沒有人在共和國法律的意義上是清白無罪的。

所謂的法律的追捕可以體現在一個人的身上，那就是ABC的朋友們最大的敵人，剛正不阿的沙威探長，他耗費無比的心力追查這個組織卻屢次失敗，幾乎成了他執法生涯最大的汙點，以及個人偏執症的病灶。

但是ABC的朋友們不會讓沙威探長得逞的。他們是共和國的兒子與情人，專治各種不平等。以下就是這個組織的一些基礎信息。

首先，他們是為民服務的拉馬克將軍秘密提拔、訓練並繼承其遺志的一群年輕人。

安灼拉，代號領袖，法學碩士在讀，是ABC的核心人物之一。安灼拉是個富裕家庭的獨生子，生得非常漂亮。一般來說過於出色的美貌對他從事的職業而言並非優勢，但安灼拉那天神般的容貌之下隱藏著叫他的對手膽寒的本領：他是一個出手果決的神槍手。安灼拉曾蹲在巴黎鐵塔的尖端瞄準他的目標進行狙擊，且精準到子彈命中目標的眉心正中央，半滴血都沒有噴灑出來。偶然的幾次近戰中，有幸或者不幸看見安灼拉的真容的敵方無一不被其蒼白的臉龐與冰冷的眼神震慑，然後被他手裡裝了消音器的手槍、步槍或散彈槍取走性命。安灼拉討厭浪費，一顆子彈能解決的事，他絕不用兩顆。

ABC的第二個核心人物是公白飛，代號嚮導，是組織的軍需官、任務指揮、科研人員、醫療長、管理員以及褓姆。他是組織最仰仗的後勤，但這不代表公白飛不懂的戰鬥，如果突發狀況需要他支援，他照樣展開肉搏。由於組織人數不多，公白飛可以為所有人量身研發他們最好使的工具，事先分析任務性質，好在工作進行時一覽全局有效指揮。如果醫療兵碰巧出任務了，公白飛的控制室還是個小型的手術室，只要不是被爆頭、挖掉心臟或切除中樞神經，基本上沒有公白飛治不好的傷病。他也管理ABC的朋友們的宿舍衛生，晚餐菜單與熄燈時間。

另一個核心成員是古費拉克，代號中心，或者小貓。古費拉克原先名叫德‧古費拉克，由此可以看出其來自所謂老錢階級(old money)，當他穿著燕尾服(防彈防水防導電的，感謝他們的英國同行分享成衣技術以及公白飛的改良)出現在巴黎歌劇院，沒有夫人小姐不為他傾倒。有時幾個漂亮的公子先生也會拜倒在古費拉克的黑領結下。他們不知道那黑領結裡藏著高清攝影機，任何小動作都逃不過它的拍攝。古費拉克是使用毒藥的高手，擅長需要出入大型社交場合的任務；他脖子上的圍巾泡過乙醚，手上的家族尾戒裡藏著神經劇毒，中了這種毒的目標一率當場死亡，他的領帶夾有著高壓電，機械芯手錶則是隨行版的麻醉槍。要是他想，他可以直接把劑量調到最高，將目標麻醉致死。上一個死在古費拉克手裡的是個財政部官員，其私人財產比一個正常財政次長的年總收入高出十倍。

接下來的成員也不容小覷。

格朗泰爾，代號酒徒，掩護身分是工作室畫家，也是安灼拉搭檔最多次的同事。他的畫作真的有人會購買回去掛在牆頭，格朗泰爾藉此進行洗錢工作，然後把洗乾淨的錢放去它們該去的地方：ABC在瑞士的銀行帳戶，孤兒院以及濟貧院。格朗泰爾的槍法稍遜，近身搏擊倒是很厲害，他精通棍術，擅長就地取材，哪怕是一本小學生的著色本到了他手中也成了要命的武器。格朗泰爾出沒於巴黎的大小街巷，蹤跡飄渺，有時甚至必須出動組織內部成員才能在某座便門下或暗巷盡頭撈回不小心又喝太醉的格朗泰爾。但是同時他也很有創意。有一回，格朗泰爾同他的目標喝白蘭地，點燃打火機作勢點菸，然後把嘴裡的酒吐在打火機，字面意義地噴死了他那啥都沒反應過來的目標。

若李，代號小翅膀，看上去是個實習醫生，事實是他已經在手術室裡解決不少任務。當目標被其他ABC的朋友透過槍擊、毆打、下毒、用車輪輾過、灌醉或是催眠(這個較少發生，組織裡只有公白飛會催眠術，但他不常出任外勤)而來到醫院，都由若李為他們進行最終搶救無效的手術。他最喜歡的武器是電刀及縫合線，電刀可以使見血的傷口擴散的更大，泡過藥品的縫合線將會在急救過後二到五個鐘頭不等的時間內發揮功效，病人的醫檢結果一率是傷口感染併發敗血症。若李也是組織的醫療兵兼科研人員，近來正在開方利用地球磁極的全自動導航駕駛系統，這將會大為節省組織接近目標需要花費的時間。

負責接收任務請求的是熱安，代號魔笛手，或者詩人。他也是個富裕家庭的獨生子，有三部手機，一部用來跟家裡連繫，另一部用來跟組織聯繫，第三部用來接客戶的電話。公白飛休假時熱安是輪替指揮，也負責細化任務內容。他的風格比其他人都柔和，但也同樣致命。熱安的鋼筆下嵌著刀刃，手掌心藏有竊聽器，隨身筆記本的紙張全都可以被衛星定位，也就是說，當他撕下一張紙給他想追蹤的人，他可以在手機上看見那張紙的編號被目標帶到哪條街的哪間屋的哪一層樓。他有些像路上常見的，用耳機將自己與世界隔開，沉浸在自己內心的年輕人，只不過他的藍芽耳機同時也可以發出高頻超聲波，用來使聽見這個聲波的目標四肢麻痺，然後他會優雅地劃開他們的咽喉，如果劃的速度不夠快會見些血。熱安會用這個血在倒地的目標旁邊畫上雛菊。最近熱安使刀的手速技巧愈來愈好了。

博須埃，代號老鷹。之所以不選擇禿鷹這個更具有恫嚇效果的代號是因為這樣一來其人身特徵也太過明顯了。博須埃的動作也像猛禽，是爆破專家，也有賽車手資格，在公路上追逐或在鬧市鑽過車陣的任務少不了他。為此他也常與若李搭檔，由博須埃把目標弄傷送進急診室。只不過通常ABC的朋友們用抽籤分配任務，且博須埃的籤運不佳，他經常抽到些三教九流的底端任務。這不表示他無法完成工作，他可以是監獄裡滿嘴粗話的強盜慣犯，也可以是紅燈區裡轉介好東西的交易人。博須埃善於潛伏，他曾在一處偏荒的收費站當半年的工讀生，向經過的汽車收取路稅，他的目標繳了三次的稅給他，然後在第四次，博須埃伸手收費時項目標問午安，幾秒過後，目標的汽車在收費站後頭炸個粉碎。

組織內最能與藍領階級打成一片的是弗以伊，代號工人。他出沒在各地的工廠收集看似無用的消息，然後在某個時機用這些消息擊垮剝削工薪階層的企業家；這當中有不少是以良心企業聞名的人士。弗以伊很善良，他不愛見血，頂多只把目標搞得身敗名裂、遭受媒體唾棄、被銀行查封財產而自殺或是被債主追進小巷殺害。由於弗以伊手上握有各行產業的機密，由他散播出去的謠言都相當有可信度；他也有自己的網店，出售文藝少女喜愛的手工摺扇，然後把進帳捐去慈善基機會。同時他也負責在組織聚會時叫好吃的外賣。弗以伊搞垮過的等級最高的目標是法國前任總理。

另一個近戰高手是巴阿雷，代號農民，因為他的父母是這個職業，但他本人是拳擊手。巴阿雷擅長手撕惡人，脾氣好，修養差，且不好相處。當然他與ABC的朋友們是非常親密的。他是健身房的常客，暴動或罷工都是他煽動的，但凡有人民走上街頭必有傷亡，這些傷亡的所謂的執法者都是巴阿雷的目標，大多也是沙威探長的手下。他還是個口若懸河的演講家，可以顛倒黑白，把他要騙的對象一路騙進他用來對其刑求的小黑屋；然後，巴阿雷會快樂地換上紅色背心，往雙手套上老虎戒，開始拷問被綁在電椅上的目標直到問出重點或目標死亡。他花錢如流水，也成了組織的另一條洗錢管道，巴阿雷的另一項工作是為組織採購價格高昂的設備，但是花出去的錢到最後還是回到他們的瑞士帳戶，這就是馬呂斯的功勞了。

馬呂斯是最新加入組織的成員，代號律師，這也是他的掩護職業。馬呂斯律師的強項是公司法和金融法，管理ABC的朋友們的幾間空頭公司以及海外帳戶。組織的資本額在馬呂斯手中以季度為單位翻倍，全都無跡可查。他也會公開出庭，為找上他們尋求協助的客戶做辯護，由他辯護的勞方經常獲勝，資方永遠敗訴，且因其出身名門名校，馬呂斯對資方客戶的收費相當高昂，案件拖得愈久，客戶就愈容易被掏空，通常馬呂斯不喜躁進，總是勸資方重新上訴。他的辦公室牆上掛著一幅拿破崙畫像，拿破崙的眼睛裡藏著紅外線掃瞄，用以檢查進他門的人是否有夾帶危險物品，如果紅外線偵測到馬呂斯的客戶外套裡藏著武器，他就會打開畫像後頭的櫃子，用裡頭的紅酒招待客戶，然後視情況決定要不要觸發紅酒裡的生物毒素。

寒暑假或聖誕假期內，以及沒有任務的時候他們也進行團建，例如內部小型派對，也會一起上巴黎皇宮看音樂劇演出。

上面就是ABC的朋友們的基本信息了。他們有些外部人手，例如他們最大的客戶馬德蘭伯伯，也就是沙威探長的天敵冉阿讓，同時也是有名的進出口盤商割風先生。冉阿讓出身社會底層，被沙威捉捕過後又重新站穩腳根，他為所有需要援助的人民介紹ABC的朋友們，自己也常與他們合作，既躲避沙威也為ABC的朋友們提供可靠的安全屋。

ABC的總部是巴黎謬尚咖啡館的二樓。咖啡廳前台店員兼客戶過濾負責人是愛潘妮‧德納第，一個詐欺犯自立自強的女兒。她的父親雖惡，愛潘妮卻把家學淵源用到正確的地方，沒有愛潘妮查不出來的目標底細也沒有她做不出來的飲料。愛潘妮才讀小學的弟弟伽佛洛什也是未來的一把交椅，他給有需要的別墅除草，收費是一杯冰奶昔，藉著進屋喝奶昔偷走主人的電腦硬碟交給組織查找他們要的資料。街角皮鞋店的售貨員伊爾瑪小姐是ABC的技術支援，她製作的手工皮鞋鞋跟藏有刺刀，對暗殺任務非常方便，為了信息加密而多設置的網路位址也在伊爾瑪的店裡。

ABC的朋友們即將進行的下一個任務是刺殺一個支持在中東問題進行暴力解決的左派名流。地點位於愛麗舍宮。格朗泰爾早早就從他畫廊的客戶口中得知沙威探長嚴防刺客，在愛麗舍宮布好看守點。愛潘妮查出目標的行車路線，古費拉克以本名受邀出席該晚宴，弗以伊即將偽裝成宴會服務員，安灼拉準備潛伏在愛麗舍宮監視器的死角，博須埃開著輛送貨卡車停在後門，巴阿雷騎著重型機車，等在他們目標回到酒店前的最後一個路口。也就是說，基本上這個目標無路可逃的死定了。

**Chapter 1. ABC的又一些小事**

**1\. 刺殺托羅米埃檢察官**

這也是馬呂斯律師認識珂賽特‧割風的緣由。

ABC順利處理掉那位倒楣的左派名流。他甚至沒有來的及邁出愛麗舍宮便死於弗以伊在濃湯裡下的藥，古費拉克狀似驚恐為他叫了救護車，送進若李值班的醫院，他的屍檢報告將會顯示死因為心梗。於是潛藏在高處的安灼拉收了裝備下樓坐進博須埃的貨車回到謬尚，古費拉克隻身來到巴阿雷等著的巷口，騎上另一台重機。公白飛給他們準備了點熱呼呼的晚飯。微波的。

幾天後獨自在總部值班看門的弗以伊透過監視器看見珂賽特‧割風來到咖啡廳，同愛潘妮閒聊了會，便走上樓梯。由於長期與冉阿讓合作，ABC的朋友們除了最新加入的馬呂斯都認識珂賽特。

「是妳爸爸派妳來的?」弗以伊問。

「我派我自己來。」珂賽特說，「其他人呢?」

弗以伊拿手機發了幾個消息，又說，「出任務的等會兒就回來了。」

半個鐘頭後，ABC的朋友們齊聚在謬尚咖啡廳，愛潘妮往店門口掛上打烊標示。

珂賽特遞出一本卷宗給公白飛，直接了當地問，「做掉這個人要多少錢?」

公白飛翻過卷宗，將它傳下去給其他人看。古費拉克翻看著資料頁說，「妳是怎麼拿到這些信息的?」

「我爸爸前天對我坦白他收養我的經歷了。托羅米埃檢察官是我的生父，」珂賽特說，「但是他害了我媽媽。他玩弄又拋棄她，我要他死。」

熱安對這個總是溫柔可愛的姑娘口吐兇殘之語有些詫異。但珂賽特的神情非常堅定。

「馬呂斯，你遲到了，」安灼拉對推門進屋的馬呂斯責備。

但馬呂斯沒聽見他。他越過朋友們的腦袋看見了金髮的珂賽特，並感覺被邱比特拿鐵鎚砸中了。

「親愛的小姐啊，」他呆頭呆腦地說。律師的假髮甚至還沒從頭頂拿下來。

「這不算個太複雜的工作，」公白飛試著將會議導回正軌，「安灼拉可以用學生身分去參觀托羅米埃參加的審判會，或是博須埃給他的的辦公室放點火藥。」

珂賽特搓搓漂亮的小白手，「那就太棒了。謝謝你們。另外，當年強行逮捕我媽媽的沙威，我也希望有人處理他。」

「我們都很希望能處理掉他。」若李糾正，「換句話說，總有一天我們會這麼做。」

「費用給妳開個友情價，」格朗泰爾揪著還在犯尷尬的馬呂斯，對珂賽特說，「給馬呂斯妳的電話號碼。」

珂賽特:「???????」

刺殺托羅米埃檢察官的確不困難。起先ABC的內部會議決定讓他死得別那麼難看，然而弗以伊在工廠裡又收集到此人是玩弄女性的慣犯的消息，在去年的幾場針對罷工問題進行的工作場地檢查行動中，托羅米埃還騷擾過不少年輕女工。

於是巴阿雷拿到任務，他首先將托羅米埃的屋子倒個稀爛，把他的車刺爆胎，車子在托羅米埃去警局報案的路上打滑，巴阿雷將其拖進暗巷的垃圾堆擊斃。隔天全國的報紙都刊載托羅米埃檢察官遭仇人殺害。某個程度上也算正確報導了。安灼拉拿這個案件作期中短論文的材料，得了個優等成績。

與此同時，冉阿讓考慮起要不要叫ABC的朋友們把馬呂斯跟他的女兒拆散。

**2\. 誰有話語權**

理論上是安灼拉，因為他是拉馬克將軍收的第一個徒弟，手把手教會身為特工需要具備的所有技能的那種，並且是他們的領袖。但安灼拉表示他沒有話語權。

理論上也是古費拉克，因為古費拉克是組織的向心力來源，在最艱困的情況下還能想出笑話激勵士氣，也是個業務能力優秀的隊友。但古費拉克表示他也沒有話語權。

理論上格朗泰爾說話也有份量，因為如果算上他跟安灼拉搭檔的任務，格朗泰爾的出勤次數是最高的(真是太叫人意外，不是嗎)，他的畫廊收入也是組織重要的資金來源。但格朗泰爾自表是個酒鬼，不配擁有話語權。

理論上代表受苦難的第三階層人民的弗以伊配得上擁有話語權，但這是一個共和國的組織，弗以伊認為人人都有話語權。若李同意這個想法，巴阿雷跟博須埃一邊同意，一邊任為馬呂斯資歷最淺，出勤次數最少，最好在任務數超過一百次之前在會議上乖乖閉嘴。

作為組織內少有的女士的愛潘妮對有沒有話語權並不關心，她更關心能不能準時下班好去接她弟弟。

「我很高興大家都平安回來了，」公白飛在他們的集體國外任務後愉快地說，「晚上我訂了館子慶功，請大家六點前把宿舍打掃乾淨，窗子要擦拭到能反光，被單要鋪整齊，也請落實垃圾分類。有多餘的子彈、電擊棒、竊聽器或任何任務上的設備都請如實清點歸還。」

「好的，公白飛公民。」ABC的朋友們整齊劃一地說。

**3\. 公白飛拯救世界**

公白飛的話語權來自他拯救過世界。

事情的起因是一次俄羅斯的任務，參與者是安灼拉、格朗泰爾，以及公白飛。他將國內的任務指揮工作暫時交給熱安，自己在俄羅斯的安全屋為任務進行指揮。有情報說明俄羅斯人製造了危險的導彈準備發射到全世界的主權國家，他們的工作是偷取導彈發射的密碼，並殲滅那些俄國總理派來反偵察他們的毛子特工。

但是任務出了岔子，外勤人員的位置暴露了。具體過程相當複雜，總之，差點到手的密碼飛了，安灼拉的子彈用光，格朗泰爾身處核反應爐所在的研究室，生怕一個就地取材就把地球炸毀(這比任務失敗還可怕，因為到了天堂，他們還是得面對軍需官的審問)。毛子特工把他們倆逼到牆角，格朗泰爾用磚塊砸破一個敵方的頭，安灼拉在方才的打鬥中已經受了傷。十幾個毛子特工的槍口瞄準他們。眼看只剩最後一條路了。

安灼拉解開手腕上綁著的三色旗高舉過頭，「共和國萬歲。」

「也算我一份，」格朗泰爾站到他身邊，對毛子特工說，「要就一次殺兩個。」

嘴角掛著血的安灼拉握住了格朗泰爾的手。

下一秒，毛子特工從背後中彈全數倒地身亡。

公白飛放下手裡的AK47，吹掉槍口的煙。

「任務完成，」他按著微型衛星對講機說完，轉向還在牆角楞著的兩個外勤，「你們不是在演音樂劇，給我下樓去關他們的電源。」

「－密碼呢?」格朗泰爾問。

「我拿到了，他們的電腦已經被各種意義上的不可逆破壞掉。」公白飛說，「但是我們還得關掉他們的核反應爐。大R，去卸了他們的電路。」

格朗泰爾逃命似地衝出去。公白飛把槍交給安灼拉，「狙掉對面剩下的人。」

但是安灼拉驚恐地看著他自己的手，彷彿他不願意承認剛才做了什麼事。

他握住格朗泰爾的手的畫面正在謬尚咖啡廳反覆重播給聚集在控制室的ABC的朋友們看。

熱安拿到公白飛回傳的導彈密碼開始進行程式覆蓋，古費拉克又戳了下重播鍵。另一個遠程監控畫面裡的安灼拉狙掉躲在對面房頂的毛子特工，然而準頭並不像平常那麼完美。公白飛雙手抱胸站在他後面搖著頭。

回家後兩個外勤躺在他們的宿舍不肯出門，公白飛溫和地微笑著重新接管控制室，從抽屜拿出新的馬克杯。


	2. 關於ABC的朋友，或特工們

**1\. 貓捉老鼠**

這說的是馬德蘭伯伯，也就是冉阿讓如何認識ABC的朋友們的過程。沙威探長牽的線。人生有如莫里哀筆下的人間喜劇。

冉阿讓住在巴黎郊外的卜呂梅街，距離蒙馬特只有二十來分鐘的車程。由於他經商有成，擔任過一段時間的市長，最後決定還是只過著平靜的生活就好。但是一群小毛賊盯上了冉阿讓的宅子，他們即將破門而入時別墅的警鈴大作，雖然嚇跑了小毛賊也把冉阿讓嚇得不輕－他的人生已經有太多次睡夢中被人拎起後頸皮逮捕的經歷。他決定再度開始逃亡，這次的逃亡還多了他的女兒珂賽特；十三年前，珂賽特那淪為公娼的可憐母親在病榻邊將小姑娘交託給冉阿讓，隨後被趕來抓捕冉阿讓的沙威活活嚇死了。冉阿讓找出個人信息是割風先生的身分證揣進口袋，打包行囊，把珂賽特塞進汽車；同一時間的巴黎市警局收到了冉阿讓鄰居聽見盜賊的聲音而報的警，派出沙威探長搜查。沙威抵達現場，只看見一座收拾的差不多的豪宅，門口的郵箱躺著一封社區教會給馬德蘭伯伯的感謝狀。沙威大吃一驚，這馬德蘭伯伯就是當年的馬德蘭市長，再更久以前是從他手裡逃掉的假釋犯24601!他逃跑前還用警棍敲了沙威的頭!

割風父女在前面逃，沙威在後面追。珂賽特飛速用谷哥地圖找出能讓他們最快離開巴黎市區一路開上高速公路的路線，冉阿讓在午夜的市區把車速開到九十，然後拐彎，然後撞上對面騎自行車的青年。

這個青年是博須埃，對於他碰上的種種霉運已經不能更習慣。博須埃的自行車被撞成廢鐵，筆電雖然碎了但看上去還可以讓公白飛搶救一下。割風父女跑下車，從他們慌張的神色博須埃看出他們正在逃命，於是他從背包拿出一張可以被追蹤的紙，叫冉阿讓在上面寫了個假地址後揉成一團丟在路邊；接著博須埃撿起筆電搭上冉阿讓的跑車，指示他們調轉方向前往謬尚咖啡廳。

博須埃打電話到組織的總機，「這裡是老鷹，五分鐘後請翅膀開啟城門。我們有客人。請嚮導打開追蹤並連線。」

「收到，」公白飛說，「已經看見追蹤目標朝塞納河前進。衛星攝影機已定位。」

「收到，」若李說，「可是冰箱沒東西了，只能叫金拱門。」

「馬德蘭伯伯，割風小姐，」博須埃歪著頭問，「您們要吃薯條還是炸雞腿?」

冉阿讓困惑地問，「您們是什麼人?」

「是這樣，馬德蘭伯伯，」博須埃說，「我們是共和國的兒子，是群特工。請把車子開進街道，看見那個水溝蓋了嗎，請您把左前車輪輾過水溝蓋。」

冉阿讓照辦了，感應到車輪的水溝蓋往地裡陷下去，謬尚咖啡館前的舊街道拓展成一條通往地下停車場的柏油路。跑車開進去的同時，通道重新關閉，看上去好樣甚麼都沒有發生。

「歡迎來到謬尚，冉阿讓先生。」公白飛在博須埃帶客人搭電梯上樓時透過廣播器說。

接下來的夜晚，ABC的朋友們離開宿舍，穿著睡衣在會議室吃金拱門，一邊觀賞沙威探長按照冉阿讓留的假地址追到塞納河附近，然後反應過來自己上當了，氣憤地走上塞納河上的橋的扶手，邁著貓步指星發誓必定會將24601繩之以法。

「我一直覺的他很有戲劇天分，」熱安評論，「明天輪到誰去超市?」

「我。」巴阿雷說。

**2\. 學生遊行**

沙威探長同冉阿讓與背後給予他援助的祕密犯罪組織周旋多年，總是在關鍵時刻錯失破解他們的重要線索。某天，全國各地大學的學生代表聚集到巴黎，針對學費上漲的問題展開抗議遊行。沙威帶了鎮暴警隊進行維安。

「不務正業的學生娃就該受教訓，」沙威探長說，「我不介意讓他們流血。」

學生們舉著各色旗號在凱旋門下高喊，「打倒霸權統治!打倒反同!打倒財務部長!」

沙威對鎮暴警隊宣布，「水車準備。」

顯然直接從他打工的工廠來參加遊行的學生大喊，「反對一切不公正的教育政策!」

其中一個學生勇敢地衝進鎮暴警隊，給負責拉水管準備對學生噴水柱攻擊的警察來了記飛踢，另一個學生抄起落在地上的掃帚柄敲在員警的鼻梁，又是一個戴著耳機的學生闖進警察中央，沙威探長在混亂中看見他最得力的副手突然被某種力量控制得動彈不得，然後那個偽裝成學生的青年用手裡的筆卸了他的肘韌帶。遊行隊伍越過警隊揚長而去。警隊叫來救護車支援，年輕的急診醫生跳下車讓護士將傷員抬上擔架，戴著太陽眼鏡的救護車駕駛給員警們送水，結果喝了水的警察紛紛開始嘔吐。文弱的急診醫生看上去快哭了，沙威又叫來更多救護車送走可能中毒了的鎮暴警察。一個被學生用掃帚柄毆打到奄奄一息的警察躺在擔架，急診醫生給他注射止血針又進行電擊。

「不－不能這樣，電壓太高－」急診醫生對護理員大叫，「我們這是要救他，不是像電宰豬一樣電死他!」

但是心跳檢測器屏幕裡的線條全都變成平行線。急診醫生沮喪地用無線電對講機叫他的同事來把死者載回醫院開立死亡證明。

執法經驗豐富的沙威探長發現了不對勁，那就是這個急診醫生使用的對講機音色未免太過清晰，就算是最富有的私人醫院也配不起這樣高等級的通話設備。另外，他的救護車設備也齊全的過份，連冷凍櫃都有。最重要的是，救護車的駕駛對警察喝了他送的水而中毒竟然沒有半點反應，而是忙著玩手機。

沙威探長繞過敞開的救護車後門，伸手摸到腰帶上的配槍，轉到駕駛座外。戴太陽眼鏡的駕駛專心地打著他的遊戲。

就在沙威探長拔槍大喝的前半秒鐘，一顆不知從何處而來的子彈飛過他身邊，劃破他的臂章警徽。

「您還好嗎，警官?」救護車駕駛搖下車窗，摘掉右耳機問道。

沙威看了眼警徽，嘟囔著說，「沒事。」

「我希望您手下的警官們很快就能恢復，」救護車駕駛又說，「天氣這麼熱，任誰在陽光下站半天後才喝上一口水都會中暑的。」

他的太陽眼鏡是總統隨扈的規格，黑竣竣的鏡片完美掩蓋他的眼睛，也使沙威看不出他真正的長相。沙威的對講機響起來，指揮中心的接線員透過沙啞的訊號告訴他，中暑的員警都已經被送回家休息了。

「謝謝您，年輕人。」沙威探長不情願地說。他摸摸破掉的警徽，理解到這是混在遊行現場的特工給了他警示性的一槍。

「您是沙威探長?」救護車駕駛問，「我似乎常在新聞上看見您。」

「是嗎?」

他們說話的當兒，凱旋門上方有個黑影收起狙擊槍，從門的後邊拉繩垂降回到地面。

「好了，小貓兒，可以回醫院了。」急診醫生爬進副駕駛座，說道。

沙威探長回到警局打開推特，搜索學生遊行的話題標籤，看見大學生紛紛發推，他們全都認為有秘密特工組織混進遊行，才使的鎮暴警察完全沒有發揮的機會。

沙威咬著牙關刷新頁面，最新的推特寫道，「我懷疑那些特工是前市長馬德蘭先生派來的，他向來支持學生。就像鄧布利多的軍隊!」

這條推特獲得超過三千次轉推。沙威拿出筆記本，往記錄24601逃犯的頁數又添加一筆恩仇錄。

**3\. ABC的反殺**

那警告性的一槍是安灼拉開的。

「我就說讓中心扮演駕駛不是好主意，」公白飛在他們的微型耳機裡說，「他長得一點都不像救護車駕駛。」

「說的像小翅膀就是真正的妙手仁醫似的。」古費拉克反駁。

「嘿，我還在旁邊。」若李說。

「我不明白領袖幹嘛不打穿他的肩膀。」熱安說。

「那樣反而太明顯。」安灼拉跳回地面，收起繩索，連同狙擊槍一併收進吉他箱(同時也是改裝過的RPG，如果有人想知道)，又說，「我不想暴露我們任何一人。」

「公民們，我有一個想法。」格朗泰爾說。

沙威探長的底細經過冉阿讓的資訊提供與愛潘妮的調查已經彙整成十個G的檔案包放在ABC的共用雲上。伽佛洛什對他們要反殺沙威的計畫很有興趣，自告奮勇當餌，由他去偷富人區的幾座保險櫃。為此伽佛洛什也得了屬於他的代號。幾天後伽佛洛什的胃裡裝滿割草換來的奶昔，書包裝滿保險櫃中的寶貝。他拆下書包角落偽裝成漫威週邊掛件的攝影機交給組織，弗以伊取走政商顯貴的機要文件，馬呂斯使用他剛學會的網路技術破解警局的防火牆，盜來沙威追查伽佛洛什的路線。他追到謬尚咖啡廳的隔壁街口。

ABC們的計畫很簡單粗暴，他們要把沙威引進陷阱，然後讓他吃點苦頭。針對他要吃哪些苦頭，領袖、嚮導與中心躲在會議室商量了很久。

「現在，我們需要哈克伯利到這些路線晃悠，魔笛手、老鷹、工人，你們支開沙威的手下，必要時由律師支援。」公白飛用教師上課常用的，最頂端是個紅箭頭的伸縮棒在投影屏上的地圖做指示，「酒徒、農民，你們掩護哈克伯利，並且把沙威按在地上磨擦。領袖還有中心，你們知道該怎麼辦。」

「好的，公白飛公民。」ABC的朋友們說。

「讓一個小學孩子參加行動不太好，」冉阿讓為難地說，「還是我來吧。」

「不，割風先生，您這個目標筆哈克伯利更容易被逮到。」伽佛洛什勇敢地說，「我來就成。」

這樁事在沙威探長的眼中是這樣的。

他調閱富人區的監視紀錄，查出行竊的是同一個壞小孩；於是他調閱整個市區的監視器，讓手下找出該名壞小孩的逃亡途徑，這個孩子年紀雖小卻已是老江湖，沙威幾乎懷疑他是故意讓監視器拍到的。他的蹤跡在第十四區消失，附近只有幾間商店。

隔天沙威探長親自走訪那些道路，並多走了一些距離。他經過昂貴的手工皮鞋店，找到謬尚咖啡，決定進去試著打聽消息。值班的店員是個大學年紀的姑娘，工商業午休時間結束後店裡沒有太多人，那個姑娘在櫃檯後頭用個人電腦打字。沙威點了杯全糖的焦糖咖啡配奶油蛋糕，店員看看他，給咖啡做了個完美的愛心形狀拉花。沙威探長感覺受到了冒犯。

「這是今天的拉花。」那個姑娘指向牆上的看板，「如果您明天過來，就可以得到蝙蝠俠拉花。」

「我是不是見過您?」沙威探長問。

年輕的女店員端詳著沙威探長，然後說，「也許我的長相讓您想起我爸爸。您逮捕過他。現在他還在服刑呢。」

沙威探長對這個姑娘自立自強的生活態度表示了嘉許，「我很高興您沒有步上他的後塵，認真誠實地工作才會使您得到最好的報酬。」

女店員禮貌地微笑。咖啡廳的門被推開，沙威看見學生遊行集會那天第一個到現場的年輕急診醫生。

「今天特別的早，翅膀兒醫生。」女店員這樣對他說，顯然那個年輕人是熟客。

「中班的人提早來了。爛透了的一晚，」急診醫生疲倦地說，「我要無糖拿鐵和一份烤肉。謝謝。」

「午安，」沙威對他說。

急診醫生眨眨眼睛，認出他來，露出友善的笑容，「午安，警官。您今天休假嗎?」

女店員給急診醫生端來他點的午飯，附贈一碗蔬菜沙拉。沙威探長乘機問起他們有沒有見過一個壞孩子在這附近閒晃。

「沒有，」那個姑娘說。

「現在的孩子都不好好上學了嗎。」急診醫生抱怨，「說起來我倒是見過這麼一個小孩兒，書包大得不像話，我猜裡面全是偷來的東西。」

他熱心地給沙威指出他見過那個壞小孩的街口。與沙威預測的相同，年輕的急診醫生在壞小孩經常出沒的地方撞見過他。線索蒐集的差不多了，沙威探長向這兩位優秀的男女青年道別，回到崗位，調來處理兒少罪犯的警隊隨行。壞小孩似乎隸屬於某個更大的集團，他出沒的幾條巷子還有其他不到下午四點就在學校外遊蕩的孩子跟不良少年。

沙威帶著警隊到巷子布陣，一個若無其事，花花綠綠的身影閃過，幾名員警鎖定他追了上去，另一個吹口哨的年輕人走進右邊的窄巷，沙威派了第二組員警去捉他。最後，犯偷竊罪的壞孩子背著書包蹦蹦跳跳進入街道，發現了沙威探長，連忙拔腿狂跑，嚇得連書包的不要了。沙威探長帶上最後一組警察追他，誰料一進暗巷他的員警就被人迎頭打到倒地不起。沙威探長只能獨自追趕壞小孩。那個壞小孩身手矯健跳上垃圾桶，攀著電線桿往上爬。沙威拎著他丟開的書包在電線桿下叫罵，稍不注意就被兩個年輕男人從背後襲擊，撲倒在髒兮兮的地上。沙威用驚人的力量反擊卻寡不敵眾，兩個年輕男人用木棍跟拳頭揍了沙威探長，他試圖拔槍，第三個穿著機車皮夾克的青年悠閒地出現，踩住沙威的手迫使他放下手槍然後踢開。他撿起書包，拿出裡頭的薯片，在沙威探長的眼前晃了晃，諷刺地嘲笑他。

「幹的好，哈克伯利，你是最棒的(you’re top of the class)，」穿機車夾克的青年對還抱著電線桿的孩子說。

「我們要拿這個條子怎麼辦，」手上戴著老虎戒，有著拳擊手身材的青年問。

第三個青年丟開木棍，「領袖的活兒。別讓他跑了。」

沙威探長憤怒地吼了起來，三個年輕男人把他按在地上不得動彈，他們全戴著黑竣竣的太陽眼鏡，精良的皮手套讓他們活動非常方便且半點指紋都不留。最後一個青年從巷子口出現，他有會令女明星羨慕的金髮和蒼白的皮膚，手兜在夾克口袋，那件夾克的式樣使沙威探長想起插畫版《悲慘世界》裡畫的革命青年軍。

「後面的人?」第四個年輕男人問。

「其他人幹掉了。」

「下來吧，哈克伯利。」戴太陽眼鏡的金髮青年抬頭對電線桿上的壞小孩說。壞小孩靈活地跳下來，拆開薯片開始享用。金髮青年彎身撿起沙威的槍，示意其他人退開。他的黑手套與夾克袖口之間的空隙下似乎有條紅白藍三色的腕帶。

金髮青年微笑著瞄準沙威，「午安，沙威探長，這是公民對您的判決。」

「有本事就現在殺了我，」沙威對他說，「別讓我有機會查出你們是誰。我唾棄你們的公民判決。」

槍響過去，子彈射進沙威耳畔的地面，嚴重的耳鳴令他頭痛不已，他的耳朵皮膚可以感受到火藥的溫度，那顆子彈擦著他的皮膚過去卻一點傷痕也沒有留給他。

沙威震驚地看著開槍的人。

「希望這樣能讓您認出我是誰。」金髮青年收走他的槍，說，「你走吧。」

「什麼?」拳擊手說。

「太便宜他了。」用木棍把沙威敲出鼻血的人說，「這個混蛋會把我們供出去的。」

「他不會，」金髮青年冷靜地微笑，他這樣的姿態可說很具有怖人的效果，「在監獄裡出生的沙威探長怎麼會供出自己被人打倒又安全釋放這樣丟臉的消息呢。」

「您當然也可以選擇發布通緝令，」穿機車皮夾克的青年說，「不過您很快就會在各大論壇上看見扒拉您底細的討論帖。您自己考慮下。」

敬仰沙威探長的守法市民都以為他出生於執法世家。沙威一直建立並維持著這樣良好的形象已至於他自己也快要忘記他的母親是個女囚。他羞愧難當又怒不可遏，咬著牙關在地上顫抖。

「你們，」他低聲地問，「你們到底是誰?」

「就像我剛才說的，」金髮青年回答，「我們只是共和國的公民。」

「我們受一位名叫芳汀的女士的委托來會會您。」

「午安，警探大人。」被稱為哈克伯利的壞小孩背上空書包，蹦蹦跳跳走在四個年輕人之間離開了。

第二天，沙威探長追捕兒少罪犯卻被另一伙人打傷的消息出現在報紙頭版，警局對此無可奉告。推特上有了新的話題 #馬德蘭伯伯的軍隊。

熱安黯然將他花了整晚打草稿的《震驚!知名道德標竿竟是偽君子》還有《扒一扒沙威探長的故事》存進電腦文件夾。弗以伊想了些話來安慰他。

古費拉克在推上用話題標籤刷屏。同個時間，安灼拉從格朗泰爾手上接過咖啡杯，在他畫室的櫃台對坐吃早飯。

「他們是不是一對兒呀?」珂賽特好奇地問。


	3. 抽籤還是人工配置，這是個問題

**1\. 人不可貌相**

這句話放在ABC的朋友們身上無比適用。

比如當愛潘妮耷拉著頭髮，一臉厭世地在咖啡店櫃台做文書工作，偶爾起來給客人做飲料時，ABC的男青年們絕對想不到她化了妝，穿上束腰馬甲，頭上再戴頂高禮帽，整間夜店就全在愛潘妮的統治之下。她就像電影描述的風流女大盜，既偷取她的目標的心也偷取他以為完美隱藏的秘密。後來有關夜店、俱樂部、或是私人派對的任務都由愛潘妮出馬。

也比如巴阿雷那魁武如雷神的體魄深處藏著小姐姐般的巧手。有那麼一回，ABC的朋友們從中東某高危集團救出被劫持的小姑娘們並殲滅反派，等待總部派來的飛機降落時，巴阿雷給十幾個小姑娘做了麻花辮、丸子頭、橫艾斯髻等諸多造型，連長髮美少年熱安都自嘆弗如。另一次他們攔截走私珍稀鳥類的罪犯，結果謬尚咖啡廳差點變成動物園。為了不能飼養那些漂亮的鸚鵡，巴阿雷在健身房自閉了整整三天。

又比如馬呂斯那憨的一批的新手律師(這樣的形象已維持數年)的模樣下是顆智商高達135的精密頭腦。他正在訓練自己建立思維宮殿好系統歸納他存在腦子裡的資訊。幾回ABC的朋友們收到賭場任務，在博須埃抽到籤之外馬呂斯也毛遂自薦，他們偽裝成新創公司總裁與秘書，上賭桌摸了兩把後馬呂斯算出所有賭客的牌，開始耍花招，再加上博須埃在桌子底用擾流器控制輪盤轉動，那天晚上他們甚至沒犯的著潛進目標所在的酒店客房，對方就已經被賭場自己的追債員勒死並假造成上吊自殺。

再比如總是鬍子拉碴、頭髮經常整個星期不洗，沒喝醉也天天滿嘴醉話的格朗泰爾要是肯收拾下自己，他就會使全世界影壇現有的台柱青年男演員黯淡的像煤灰。他的蜜罐任務成功率僅在古費拉克之下。這不表示安灼拉不收拾自己就不好看，事實是安灼拉就算十天不刮鬍子出門(當然這不可能發生)也依然回頭率百分之一千－這是他出門沒有戴太陽眼鏡或帽子的情況。安灼拉討厭近戰，沾著酒精就臉紅，格朗泰爾的槍法在組織裡屬於墊底然而千杯不倒，這兩人也總是意見不合，偏偏他們搭檔完成的任務長年排在組織戰績榜頂端，奇妙堪比量子力學。

「也許是適配性的問題。」負責給戰績榜做更新的若李說，「就像醣分遇上分解酶，成了你中有我我中有你。」

「或者像內頸動脈與大腦，管的明明白白。」公白飛說。若李同意地點頭，但旁邊沒人聽得懂他們這些比喻。

最不可貌相的當屬嚮導公白飛。公白飛是個身材高大，秀外慧中的溫和棕髮青年，經常穿著舒服的米色羊毛衫；經測試智商超過兩百，任何人光看就知道他擁有七個博士學位。他是拉馬克將軍收的第二個學徒，老將軍頭回見到他就看出公白飛將是軍需官界的頂標人才，大約唯有英國MI6的那位小天才能與之一戰。公白飛有大約一百副眼鏡，根據需要的場合挑選佩戴。他是世間所有善良書呆子的模板，也幾乎不發脾氣，以至於ABC的朋友們有時也會忘記他們的指揮官是會從蛾子身上提取生物病毒做成任務工具的科學家，也是談笑間對手已經碎成渣渣的優秀殺手－問題是他身上根本沒有帶攻擊性強過一條領口方巾的武器。

順帶一提，公白飛最喜歡看的音樂劇是魔法壞女巫。他會邊看邊給大家科普反地球引力的原理。

**2\. 錯誤的搭檔範例**

ABC的朋友們成立之初只執行過基礎的暗殺、爆破或解救人質等任務，因此抽籤決定出勤者相當公平。隨著組織名氣漸大，業務範圍拓展到海外，內容也更多元化，抽籤決定搭檔的弊病就顯示出來了。

例如在一樁與日本黑道幕府交鋒的工作中，弗以伊幾乎靠著其優良的語言能力與幕府達成協議，他佯裝成法日混血的前黑道頭目之子，前來東京假意投靠現任幕府以取得該幫派的臟器黑市交易歷史，抽到籤與弗以伊搭檔的古費拉克卻異想天開認為該幕府的愛女可以幫助他們執行正義，所以跑去勾搭那個只有高中年紀，以為她爸爸是劍道協會會長的少女。結果是黑道幕府在酒會上摔杯為號，整間居酒屋的大和武士拔刀而起圍攻他們。古費拉克情急之下觸發他下在味噌湯裡的劇毒，百來武士瞬間倒斃。黑道幕府拿刀指著弗以伊要與他決一死戰，從來沒殺過人的弗以伊一刀子揮過去竟削掉了對方的腦殼。這成為他首次也是最後一次親手取走敵人性命的戰果。那柄武士刀還是他的手下敗將贈的。此刀最後被封在謬尚的地下室乏人問津。

黑道幕府的腦殼混著底下的東西在居酒屋院子的雪地畫出堪稱優美的拋物線，控制室裡觀戰的ABC們看得差點鼓掌喝采。但是，等等，這不是暴力美學電影的片段，而是真實的戰鬥現場。

黑道幕府在淒美的雪夜留下他的遺言，「－是把好逆刃刀啊。」

然後他倒地了。

弗以伊尖叫著丟開刀子跑到養金魚的水池旁把手泡進去搓洗，他的手上只有逃出包廂時不慎沾到的果汁。

「冷靜點，馬克白夫人，」古費拉克安慰他，「不管怎麼說，我們拿到需要的信息，任務完成了。」

「沒必要殺掉這麼多人，根本沒必要!我討厭血!」弗以伊幾乎哭了，「我再也不要跟你搭檔了，中心，我想念詩人!」

控制室裡的熱安頓了頓，打開通訊器回答，「我也想你，工人。」

伽佛洛什自覺地摀住耳朵。

另一回格朗泰爾抽到籤跟馬呂斯去某處募款晚宴逮人。格朗泰爾的身分是馬呂斯律師的新客戶，他們預定在晚宴進行到拍賣古董商品的環節時邀請目標出門談生意然後捉住他。但是馬呂斯為了購得歐仁妮皇后配戴過的髮飾送給珂賽特而把自己釘在座位瘋狂競標，格朗泰爾只好獨自作業。他把目標騙到隔壁貴賓室抽菸喝酒談論合作方案，然後給他一劑麻醉針。當馬呂斯用天價標下那只髮夾，飄飄然來到貴賓室，格朗泰爾已經把目標綑成漂亮的蛹交給他們的委託人並收了任務的現金尾款。

「我想念領袖。」格朗泰爾悶悶不樂地說。

「嗯，」在謬尚趕期末死線的安灼拉這樣回答，並沒有下一句。

愛潘妮見狀嘆了口氣。

「不是我說，領袖，你偶爾真的該向中心學習。」公白飛也說。

古費拉克喜孜孜地說，「我把這句話當成讚美了，嚮導。」

這個比喻可能不大正確，但公白飛看著古費拉克的眼神彷彿看見拉瑪爾高唱著我就是神的奧蘭普。

**3\. 正確的搭檔範例**

經由公平抽籤引發的任務危機次數多了以後，ABC的朋友們在會議上決議通過修正案，即是由他們的正副指揮官人工給任務分配最合適的出勤人選。

這表示有時候公白飛也得離開控制室去跟人搭檔，其中次數最多的是古費拉克。情況自然的簡直就像亞瑟王必定會拔出石中劍，或是圖蘭朵公主必定會愛上卡拉富。不過這個比喻似乎又不太正確。

古費拉克的優勢是他能夠在各大社交場合完美搞定任務且不被發現。畢竟沒有人想的到這樣一位俊俏又聰明的討喜青年會是個心狠手辣的特工。這回ABC的朋友們接到的任務是在歌劇院除掉一名衛生署高官。如同其他有需要的高級政府人員，他們的目標選擇派遣沙威探長與其手下擔任保安工作。情況就有點兒棘手了。

「我們需要一個公子哥兒引開他的官夫人，另一個人幹掉目標。」熱安宣布，「前面的工作交給你了，古費拉克公民。由於地點在歌劇院，又是新季度的首場演出，我們不能見紅，狙擊的風險也太高。」

「我們需要的是手速夠快的刺客，而且跟古費拉克公民在形象跟工作執行這些方面都有足夠協調性的人。」公白飛說。

「那我們先撤了。」巴阿雷和博須埃說。

「我也撤了。」弗以伊附和。

「那天我值大夜班。」若李說。

「格朗泰爾的手速夠快。」安灼拉推薦。

「但是動靜大，我自己承認，」格朗泰爾說，「而且我看歌劇會睡著的。你去吧，阿波羅公民。」

馬呂斯忍不住噗哧笑了。熱安喝了口花茶，委婉地說，「我個人以為安灼拉公民跟古費拉克公民一看就不是一對兒。」

「安灼拉公民會全程正襟危坐，在觀眾為女高音的歌喉潸然淚下的時候批判劇情的邏輯失誤。」

「為什麼非得是一對兒才能同時出現在歌劇院?」

「因為我訂的二樓包廂啊。」古費拉克說。

突然之間八雙眼睛齊刷刷看向低頭研究歌劇院平面圖的公白飛。

「你是我唯一的希望了。公白飛公民。」古費拉克哀求。

「我記得你聽歌劇的，對吧。」

格朗泰爾摸摸下巴，「恕我直言，你們看起來挺像那麼一回事。」

「嗯，」愛潘妮微笑著說，「我上船了(I ship it)。」

偶爾也來參加聚會的珂賽特同意，「我也可以。」

熱安給公白飛遞來一個認可且強迫的眼神。

於是公白飛摁掉平板畫面，嘆了口氣，「好吧。」

他撥電話到伊爾瑪的店(皮鞋店最近也拓展成訂製西裝店了)要了套晚裝，回到宿舍房間花了點時間做準備。當公白飛在傍晚五點半重新出現，所有人－那就是，所有的人，包含最冷靜自持的安灼拉－所有人的下巴全掉到會議室打過蠟的白瓷磚地面。

「我真分不出來，」若李困難地說，「你這是要去執行暗殺，還是去給湯姆‧福特拍電影?」

公白飛的鼻樑上架著玳瑁框眼鏡，用美瞳蓋住原本的眼睛顏色，他穿著線條優雅的深色條紋晚裝，蠶絲方巾的色調完美匹配他的頭髮。伊爾瑪給晚裝安了同色系袖扣(裡頭自然是攝影機)，皮鞋擦得發亮，公白飛的手上甚至有個尾戒。

「只是普通的家族尾戒而以，沒有任何特殊功能。」他解釋。

古費拉克冒出一句，「對不起?」

「啊，我忘記告訴各位了，」公白飛純良溫和地說，「其實我是個杜(du)‧公白飛，只是也向來覺得這個杜沒有用處。既然沒有用處也不需要特別提起。」

博須埃用深思熟慮過的口吻說，「我真的可以。」

安灼拉說的話有點兒受傷的意味，「我突然感覺這些年與你的友誼很虛假。」

「別這樣，安灼拉公民，我還要請你擔任這次任務的指揮呢，」公白飛繼續微笑著說，「因為，我需要一個能壓住古費拉克公民讓他別亂搞的人。」

弗以伊發出了贊同的聲音。

於是這兩位在形象上無比協調的青年一齊出現在歌劇院門口，文化記者們舉著攝影機朝他們猛拍，不過都被技巧高超地避開了。他們的目標偕其夫人在二樓包廂區的走廊與人說話，周圍的安保人員很快便發現這對輕易吸引眾人目光的年輕人，古費拉克帶著公白飛走過去給女士問晚安，順便還碰上幾個老德‧古費拉克先生的熟人。

「您們已經在一塊兒很久了?」熟人這樣問公白飛，「我從來沒見過您。」

「前面我長期在柏林工作。」公白飛彬彬有禮地回答，對上古費拉克的眼睛給了他一個專業的親暱笑容。他們很快就套出話來，沙威探長的部下會在二樓包廂外站哨，他本人則連同便衣警察混跡在一樓座位區。古費拉克與目標握手的當兒已經把竊聽器放在對方身上。

「我希望上次的案件沒有太嚴重地打擊沙威探長，」古費拉克說，「一個小學罪犯竟然讓他受了這麼嚴重的傷。我自己的家也被那孩子偷了呢。」

「我希望您沒有損失太多。」

「沒有，女士，」古費拉克對目標身邊的貴夫人說完，轉向同樣風度翩翩保持微笑的公白飛，「我的嚮導沒有被偷走，這才是最重要的。」

古費拉克視角的監控畫面裡的公白飛的額角冒出不明顯的青筋。

安灼拉摁開通話鍵，「嚮導，搞他。」

「那怎麼可能，小貓兒，」公白飛抬起手碰了古費拉克俊俏的臉一下，說，「你可是我整個生活的中心呢。」

「……不是這個意思的搞。」

公白飛視角的監控畫面裡的古費拉克一副被邱比特用光劍捅了個對穿的模樣。貴夫人津津有味地瞧著他們。

「走吧，小貓兒，」公白飛繼續溫柔地說，「再五分鐘就開始了。」

他在大庭廣眾之下拉起古費拉克的手走進包廂。字面意義地十指相扣。

「現在開始得等兩個鐘頭，」安灼拉說，「歌劇結束後，中心得拖住目標的妻子，嚮導把目標引開，二樓左翼的洗手間比較少人使用，最好在那裡解決他。」

「好的，親愛的。」

「我大約有十年不用買票看愛情電影了。」熱安訕訕地說道。

巴黎歌劇院新季度的第一場演出是《茶花女》，場面似乎又過於類似電影情節了。他們的目標就在隔壁包廂。公白飛拿起望遠鏡，古費拉克善意地伸手想幫他將望遠鏡轉成正確方向，公白飛卻自己動手，也順便轉了古費拉克手裡那副。

「不客氣，小貓兒，」他溫柔地說完，在明面看不見的地方掐住古費拉克的膝蓋關節，換了副口吻又說，「再不安分點我就整個晚上都這樣喊你。」

古費拉克疼的冒冷汗，嘴上依然說，「真的，嚮導，我不介意被你這樣喊。」

格朗泰爾打開易拉罐啤酒，嘆息，「你們這一連串簡直比歌劇它本身還精采。」

幸虧劇院燈光即時暗了，否則沒人說得準會發生甚麼事。

歌劇演出時他們暗中觀察一樓座位區的便衣警察，看見沙威探長坐在距離出口很近的位置，便衣警察的信息已經被查出來並傳送到他們的眼鏡裡(包含古費拉克的變色隱形眼鏡)，透過人臉辨識判定二十個便衣都坐在哪兒。

「如果你們需要，我們可以在歌劇院外製造交通事故引開樓下的便衣。」熱安說。

「不需要。」公白飛回答。他們的左耳裡戴著通訊設備，右耳的微型耳機接收到竊聽器裡的聲響。他們的目標正在跟妻子點評女高音的表現。

「她唱得很好，」古費拉克發自內心地說，「很少人能在《永遠自由》這個唱段勝過蕾妮‧弗萊明。」

「這得看她在《親愛的阿爾弗雷德》的表現，」公白飛說，「我不認為當代有人能超越達姆嬈(Diana Damrau)跟佛洛雷茲(Juan Diego Florez)的版本。」

「喬治烏(Angela Gheorghiu)也不行嗎?」熱安問。

「喬治烏有嗓子，但達姆嬈有演技。」安灼拉簡短地回答。

巴阿雷對博須埃說，「那個rich young boys的世界我是真不懂。」

「安靜，公民們，」安灼拉暫時關閉通訊鍵，對控制室裡的其他人下令，「嚮導和中心並不是在為了我們看歌劇的權利而戰，他們是為了保障整個法蘭西公民的健保權益才出現在那兒的。酒徒，控制室禁止飲用酒精性飲料，把易拉罐放下。」

位於巴黎歌劇院包廂座間的古費拉克與公白飛並沒有對控制室突然失去訊號提出詢問。他們透過望遠鏡看著舞台上的薇奧萊特，一心多用同時觀賞演出，盯梢樓下的便衣，竊聽隔壁包廂，並透過鏡片眼球感應打字功能商議怎麼進行下一步工作。

兩個鐘頭後安灼拉坐在主要指揮官的座椅，吸著鼻子，艱難地開口進行指揮，「嚮導，燈光一亮就先離開。中心，多等幾分鐘再去找她攀談。」

古費拉克用清喉嚨的聲音作答。熱安抽出面紙擦眼睛。

燈光亮起來後公白飛走出包廂，遇見古費拉克負責拖住的貴夫人，她和藹地問，「你喜歡今天的演出，年輕人?」

「非常喜歡，夫人，」公白飛用還有些哽咽的聲音笑著說，「她唱的就像阿俄伊得（Aoede）謬思那樣好，能使海上的賽任羞愧地躲進浪花底下。」

然後他藉口離開，由古費拉克上來接替。

控制室裡的其他人說，「原來你是這樣的領袖，安灼拉公民。」

安灼拉接過面紙盒抽了幾張，「我也是個人好吧。嚮導，目標接近了。中心，把貴夫人帶去休息室喝飲料，跟她聊天，等我指示。沙威們都還在樓下，別亂來。」

於是古費拉克與貴夫人聊起其他著名女高音版本的《茶花女》，吹得天花亂墜；公白飛來到距離包廂區很遠因而很少人來使用的左翼洗手間，他們的目標也跟進來。公白飛摘下玳瑁框眼鏡放在水龍頭下清洗，仔細的像個強迫症患者，接著拿紙巾擦乾鏡片。

「您在柏林的工作是醫學相關的?」他們的目標觀察到這些動作，問，「只有生物科技實驗室的人才會像您這樣清洗手裡的東西。」

「您很厲害，先生，」公白飛說，「我的工作是開發對抗肺炎病毒的新型疫苗，似乎有些職業病了。」

「量產新型疫苗很昂貴的。」衛生署的高官說。

「如果不是您把控藥商稅金就不會這麼貴了，截至今年三月，不合理的藥稅已經累積到將近八千萬歐元。」

「您說什麼?」

公白飛握著眼鏡，禮貌地回答，「晚安，先生。」

然後鏡片脫離玳瑁框，滑過衛生署高官的咽喉。公白飛伸手摀住斷裂的氣管，在目標倒地前扶穩他送進廁間擺在馬桶上。血開始從傷口往外冒了，公白飛手裡的鏡片邊緣有些紅漬。

「手真的生了。」他感嘆著，收起做案工具換上乾淨的同款玳瑁框眼鏡。

「可以去尋找你迷路的嚮導了，中心。」安灼拉說，「從左側門出來走主階梯離開現場。」

古費拉克推開左翼洗手間的門，看見從廁間門縫逐漸蔓延滿地的血。

「快走。」公白飛說。

他們有說有笑地回到走廊，給目標的妻子道晚安。古費拉克勾住公白飛的腰呈現卿卿我我狀使的安保人員渾身不自在地挪開視線。他們經過沙威，公白飛在大庭廣眾之下攬過古費拉克的脖子讓他得低下頭說話。沙威探長看著這對年輕的伴侶交頸天鵝似地走出劇院大廳，心情無比複雜，接著，對講機裡的消息讓沙威一蹦三尺高。當他在封鎖線外思考自己究竟漏了哪個細節，沙威探長突然想到那對親熱的過分的伴侶。他當場調閱歌劇院監視器，卻發現鏡頭早就被做過手腳，該拍攝的地方不僅全部沒有拍到，還全部對準劇院的轉播螢幕，監控畫面裡只有數百小格的歌劇演出攝影。便衣警察只能對二樓曾經與死者說過話的人進行偵問，然而他們隔壁包廂的年輕人早就走了。

那個可憐的貴夫人抽泣著告訴沙威探長，「他稱呼他叫小貓兒。」

線索在沙威腦海裡接上路子，發出叮咚聲，沙威探長無力地對手下說，「不用問了。這是馬德蘭伯伯的軍隊做的。」

然後他捏碎了對講機。

謬尚咖啡廳二樓，古費拉克揉著脖子質問，「你怎麼拗人脖子也不給提示。」

「沙威就在你旁邊，就算都戴著墨鏡他也算見過你兩次了，」公白飛喝著可可說，「我這是在保護你，小貓兒。」

古費拉克摀住心口，「我的老天蛾，別這樣，我真的會愛上你的。」

公白飛對著他發了約半分鐘的呆，放下馬克杯跑出會議室。

「我從來沒有想過我能船到真的。」愛潘妮對臉上泛起紅暈的古費拉克說。

公白飛回來了，抱著龐大的飼養箱，裡頭剛破繭而出的夾竹桃天蛾揮動著還有些水分的翅膀。

「我錯過了她變身的瞬間，」公白飛給蛾子拍照片，充滿感情地說，「她可真美，你們看，她綠油油的!剛羽化的蛾子是世界上最珍貴的寶物!」

古費拉克唱起了哀傷的詠嘆調，「喔，我親愛的奧古斯都，一切都已隨風而逝[1]!」

公白飛只用愈發困惑的目光瞥瞥他。

安灼拉打完任務簡報，面無表情敲下回車鍵，「任務完成。我去睡覺了。」

格朗泰爾絕望地用易拉罐蓋住眼睛。

[1]出自安徒生童話《養豬王子(The Swineherd)》” Oh, dear Augustin, All is lost, lost, lost!”

~~(這個梗似乎埋的太深了~~


	4. 繼續探討適配性

**1\. 普通的任務收尾**

圖拉羅薩盆地沙漠，新墨西哥州，美利堅合眾國。星期天上午。

阻止美國總統對邊境人民不正義制裁的任務完成的差不多了，他們的委託方兼對口單位順利救出同胞載回祖國另謀出路。接頭地點在沙漠僅有的一座衛星基地台，安灼拉關上大貨車後門，透過汽車後鏡給墨西哥國家特工打手勢。墨西哥人穿戴的跟普通建材貨車司機沒兩樣，兩個ABC則穿著潛行衣，太陽眼鏡黑的反光。

「他們來了。」公白飛對著話筒說。衛星監控畫面檢測到CIA的人馬正在朝基地台前進。

「交給我們。」格朗泰爾回答。

「按照你們預定的路線開車，盡量保持時速一百公里。」安灼拉透過對講機告訴墨西哥特工，「你們一出發，我們的人就會截斷訊號。」

「合作愉快。」墨西哥特工說。

載滿邊境人民的大車上路了，安灼拉收好對講機，爬上基地台架起半自動步槍改裝成的狙擊槍，他冷靜地觀看公白飛傳輸到太陽眼鏡裡的敵方行進路線，移動槍枝進行鎖定。

「等墨西哥人遠離到兩公里外再開始，」公白飛指示，「酒徒，告訴我你看見的。」

「一群CIA想來找我們玩兒，」格朗泰爾站在安灼拉後邊，面向反方向，左手持刀右手持棍，一副上特洛伊戰場的酒神模樣。

「打開你的變頻器，我來打亂他們陣營的訊號。」公白飛說，「領袖，三秒後準備。」

「酒徒，我把我背後的地交給你了。」安灼拉說。

緊張的決戰氣氛突然尷尬。公白飛伸過去拿馬克杯的手停在半路。

格朗泰爾結結巴巴地說，「你不用這麼說的，領袖。」

「不是，」安灼拉還是沒有反應過來，又說，「我要說的是我信任你能防止對方從我們後面襲擊(take us from behind)。」

然後他轉回去開始狙殺CIA的追車，第一槍打駕駛，第二槍打引擎；CIA派來追墨西哥人的數台汽車很快地在沙漠中央變成亂竄一陣後炸成火球的碰碰車。

「左邊還有追兵，」公白飛說，「並且，我們最好別再提”後面”了。」

「我真不明白你們今天都怎麼回事，」安灼拉換了把加特林槍對追兵掃射，「酒徒跟我搭檔時他一向站我後面，不是嗎。」

在安灼拉後面的格朗泰爾超常發揮，竟以一敵二十打的不亦樂乎，甚至想起來他身上是配有手槍的，並使用手槍轟了至少五個人的頭。

公白飛慶幸著自己的手擁有相當高的穩定度。他正想喝點水解渴，在旁邊醫療區給博須埃包紮的若李開口了(他今天學會了能打車到謬尚就千萬別溜直排輪)。

「這跟後不後面沒有直接關係，」若李說，「領袖只是很純真(virgin)罷了。」

公白飛小心地放下他才剛拿出來不到一天的新馬克杯，「所以你們不能強求我給我們不食人間煙火的領袖安排色誘任務，公民們。」

「可是人總是要長大，嚮導。就像掛在樹上的櫻桃總有熟的爆開的一天(pop the cherry) [1]。」

「你們干擾到領袖了。」公白飛阻止他們繼續這個話題。監控畫面裡的安灼拉比平常多花了兩秒鐘對準目標。

「童年總是不經意間就溜走(in his stride)，」博須埃感傷地說，「我真心希望領袖能永遠保持他的純真性(virginity)。」

安灼拉只好扯下微型耳機手動隔絕奇怪的聲音，專心瞄準緊跟在墨西哥貨車後頭的CIA悍馬，算準了距離發射手裡的追蹤砲。格朗泰爾甩開雙節棍用裡邊的鐵索勒住最後一個CIA，使個卍字擒拿將其壓倒然後折斷他的頸子。基地台底下的沙漠全是頭破血流陣亡的美國特工。

「你的後面安全了，領袖，」格朗泰爾在太陽眼鏡下紅著臉說，「你是真的不知道這是什麼意思還是怎麼來著?」

「後面就是後面，字面意義與實際意義都是一樣的，」安灼拉重新戴上耳機打開通訊，皺著眉頭說道，「我把你們的言談全部視為謬讀(catachresis)。」

公白飛平靜地說，「你知道後面還可以指後花園吧，領袖，我希望你家的後花園很快能迎來春天」

格朗泰爾的臉連同安灼拉的份愈發赤紅。安灼拉忍不住憤然斥責，「你們有病嗎，為什麼揪著我的後面不放?」

於是謬尚咖啡廳的控制室創下了至今最快的馬克杯陣亡除役紀錄。

**2\. 軟核的任務收尾**

特務機構在走私季節的生意向來特別好，ABC的朋友們也不例外。自從弗以伊擔任國外客戶聯繫員後組織已經接了幾百單邊境攔截工作。這一次熱安被分配到與巴阿雷前往獅子山公國的邊界阻止鑽石原礦非法交易。這樁生意是冉阿讓介紹的，他的供應商告訴他原料被人偷了。熱安負責跟當地的走私負責人接洽，巴阿雷負責胖揍運輸中介並拯救鑽石。

「先生，」熱安在衛星通話裡對冉阿讓，在交易現場對他的目標說，「我想建議您將改善您的礦工作業環境以及薪資調整提上議程。」

「我一直在試著改善你說的這些問題，魔笛手，」冉阿讓誠懇地說，「你知道我做的是有信譽的生意(business of repute)，但是光靠我一人無法撼動整個獅子山公國的勞工法!」

「這得看上帝的恩典了(count on God’s blessing)，」巴阿雷公正地說完，扛起火砲轟在質量頗差的柏油路，猛然出現的地面窟窿逼的走私隊不得不停下行駛。接著，ABC的朋友們中最擅長格鬥術的特工衝出去，扯開卡車車門揪出裡頭坐著的罪犯，施展一套拳法，走私販們就變成地上的不明物質。

熱安取出他心愛的鋼筆，調整手錶的位置，將交易文件挪過桌子放在目標面前，溫良無害地說，「您辛苦了，先生，接下來鑽石歸公民所有。」

他的手法是如此精緻又優美，以至於眨眼間木桌對面的目標已經臉上中了一記麻痺葯，咽喉多了條縫，來不及出聲咒罵便倒臥黃沙。鋼筆刀刃上乾乾淨淨。熱安撿起目標的公事包，從包裡找出幾顆碩大的原礦。

「叫警察吧，農民。」他說。

「等等，」巴阿雷熱心地說，「你不覺得這樣的場面值得寫首輓詩哀悼下?」

熱安覺得有道理。於是他翻過交易文件，從巴阿雷腳邊沾取紅色墨水，在空白紙頁寫出以下的悲壯詩句，

「看吶，看吶，低頭看這滿地血鑽石!

看吶，看吶，低頭看看你的同胞 !

這是你們的學校，你們的上流社會，

依靠半點憐憫施捨才夠苟活 ! 你貧困嗎 ? 你自由嗎 ?

看吶，看吶，若你仍有善心就行行天理道義!」

熱安畫了朵小花作為落款，然後他們把走私車開到路邊，留下這張血書，瀟灑遁去。衛星監控畫面拍攝到獅子山公國的打非警隊讀著熱安的作品淚流滿面的感人畫面。

**3\. 硬核的任務收尾**

古費拉克公民是色誘任務的教科書人才，對於色誘任務他只有一個要求，那就是不讓人從後面襲擊他。這點上他就比格朗泰爾公民稍微不知變通一點。就那麼一點。但最近格朗泰爾公民在會議上發出公開聲請降低他的色誘任務次數，公白飛公民只好把這些任務分配給其他願意搞這些事的人。

「愛能改變一切(Love changes everything)，」馬呂斯搖著頭，意有所指地盯著安灼拉。

「我不認為你有資格說這句話，馬呂斯公民。」

「馬呂斯戀愛之後是有改變的，」弗以伊為他辯解，「變得愈來愈憨。」

他指的是上次愛潘妮發好心告訴馬呂斯珂賽特喜歡的唇膏色號，馬呂斯竟為此想付錢給愛潘妮做為偵查費。但珂賽特早就被愛潘妮收為閨蜜，於是她將那張紙鈔折成飛機射回馬呂斯的腦門。

古費拉克在春光明媚的蒙地卡羅進行蜜罐，並且順利來到生理接觸階段。這次的任務不好完成，據查對方也是某組織的特工，古費拉克出發前大伙兒給他叮嚀了一萬次務必小心謹慎。不過ABC的朋友們似乎多慮了，在用藥方面，特工界尚且沒有人能與古費拉克媲美。他按照公白飛的指揮混進作業地點，勾搭上目標，透過他的眼鏡攝影機可以看見目標也是個絕艷美人胚子。古費拉克給他們倆都點了馬汀尼，乘著目標給酒保付小費的空檔往酒杯扔進速溶吐真劑，然後將馬汀尼遞給對方。

絕艷美人胚子與他碰杯，「敬占據我們腦海的漂亮男孩(pretty boys who went to our heads)。」

「敬溜進我們臥榻的聰明男孩，」古費拉克垂著眼瞼低語，酒吧的迷彩燈光給他的眼睫毛打出陰影。

幾秒鐘後他們八爪魚似地纏著對方，啃嘴的同時試圖維持優雅，移動到目標的酒店房間(多經典的案例)，摔進那張柔軟的加大雙人床。美人胚子面泛潮紅，呢噥軟語，拆了古費拉克的袖扣攝影機便卸下心坊開始浪，古費拉克不惶多讓掏了副手銬做玩具把美人胚子的雙手銬在床頭，留在脖子上的領戴作了撩撥的流蘇，然後－

那場面連薩德侯爵怕是都不敢寫出來，這哪是色誘，這是貨真價實的藝術啊!

安灼拉拎起伽佛洛什的後頸皮把他帶出控制室，他那蒼白貞潔的面容貌似有了點血色。監控畫面過於香豔了。格朗泰爾調高音量好聽清楚古費拉克套出來的信息，同時也使那不可描述的聲音幾乎響遍謬尚。

「我懷疑他有很多版本的發聲方式，」他這樣對公白飛說，「並且練習過很久，你根本聽不出破綻，他要是去拍片會讓很多演員失業的。」

公白飛多看了幾秒鐘，然後說，「領袖，酒徒，你們幫我繼續看。我有點頭疼。」

「你還好嗎?」安灼拉關心地問。他是真的關心。

「沒事，我去吃點阿斯匹靈。酒徒，記得提醒中心別把目標榨乾了。」公白飛溫和地說完，端著馬克杯走出去，偏光鏡片隱藏了他的眼神。

「快來學習，阿波羅公民!」格朗泰爾從控制室冒出來對安灼拉說道，並收獲一記肘擊。

古費拉克高超的技巧與吐真劑的效力讓絕艷美人胚子把機密消息交代的明明白白後暈死在溫柔鄉。他必須連夜回到謬尚好讓馬呂斯進行下一步工作。回到總部的古費拉克自覺做了衛生清潔，任務監控停留在被銬著的目標睡成死魚的畫面，能不能自行解開手套就得看他自己的本事了。

「幹的好，古費拉克公民。」格朗泰爾鼓掌叫好，「這趟過去我們維也納員工旅遊的經費就有了。」

馬呂斯趴在會議桌上研究古費拉克取得的消息，另一台筆電正在共享各國官方與非官方資料庫比對美人胚子的指紋。公白飛往古費拉克面前擺了杯冰可樂，他的宵夜正在樓下咖啡廳的爐子加熱。

「你沒事吧，嚮導?」古費拉克喝著可樂，問道，「我聽見你說－」

「真的沒事，」公白飛依然端著馬克杯，依然溫文爾雅地微笑著說，「大約是最近熬夜太兇。別擔心。」

古費拉克說，「我突然覺得不太好。」

馬呂斯聞聲抬頭。

古費拉克放開玻璃杯，用手撐著會議桌，單手解開襯衫鈕釦，上氣不接下氣地說，「我覺得我的靈魂在燃燒(I feel my soul on fire)。」

安灼拉無比困惑，「什麼?」

格朗泰爾發出砸舌聲，「就是說他不太妙。」

公白飛站了起來。古費拉克推開椅子，嚎了一聲，現在他所有肉眼可見的皮膚都變成紅潤潤的了。

「我看看，」公白飛取來聽診器，掰起古費拉克的頭觀察瞳孔，接著聽取他的心跳。

「別過來，」古費拉克虛弱但貞烈地試圖推開他，「我心裡充滿了愛(a heart full of love)，我想唱歌!不是正面意義的!離我遠點!我不想傷害你!」

但是他不幸的已經失去力量，嬌而無力地癱軟下去。

「依我診斷，」公白飛接住他，放下聽診器，宣布，「你這是中了緩釋型情迷劑，幸好藥效是在總部發作。」

安灼拉:「????????」

馬呂斯:「?!?!」

格朗泰爾:「!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!」

古費拉克在公白飛的懷裡嗚咽，「放開我，飛蛾，一會兒藥效就過了，我－」

「還是我幫你吧。」公白飛溫和地說，「你是我多年的朋友，我不介意這麼做。」

他擼著古費拉克漂亮的鬈髮就像擼小黑貓。

「你不能－」

「你都這樣掛我身上，小貓兒，還能怎麼辦呢，」

公白飛純良的微笑到現在這個關鍵時刻就顯得有些令人害怕，「我只能與你共命運了，走吧，我們去宿舍。」

古費拉克字面意義地成了讓公白飛抱著的小貓兒。他哼哼嘰嘰，頑強拒絕，「不，飛兒，你會後悔的－ **後－悔－** 」

公白飛笑咪咪地，溫柔可親地回答，「你不怕我就不後悔。」

格朗泰爾跳到門邊給他們開了門，嘴還錯愕地張著。

「你知道，小貓兒，」公白飛揉揉他，「你的身體比你的嘴誠實很多。以後你得改掉這個壞習慣。」

古費拉克只剩下些沒有修飾又充滿愛意的喵喵叫。由於無力反抗，公白飛輕鬆地拖著他離開會議室，白熾燈光又一次掩蓋他鏡片底下的眼神。會議室剩下安灼拉、馬呂斯與格朗泰爾三臉懵逼。幾分鐘後，古費拉克還沒有斷開連線的隱形眼鏡攝影機將拍攝到的最新有聲畫面回傳到控制室－這哪裡是藝術片啊，這是突然陷入物理熱戀的聲音！

古費拉克的隱形眼鏡距離床單大約只有幾毫米，從角度甚至可清晰觀察到他臉部朝下，後頭有個公白飛型狀的人影。

安灼拉驚嚇地關掉電腦屏幕。

這時在醫院值完班回到總部的若李端著樓下沒人去取的宵夜進入會議室，聽說這件意外，他拿起古費拉克留下的半杯可樂聞了聞。

「這是高濃度速效情迷劑，再多一點要死人的，」若李皺著臉說，「古費拉克這麼浪，公白飛也不阻止他嗎?」

但是回答若李的只有三個瞠目又結舌的公民震驚、恐懼又敬畏的眼神。

隔天的早會氣氛相當微妙。

「請弗以伊公民匯報昨天的沙威監控進度。」安灼拉說。

弗以伊匯報完了，下一個準備匯報的熱安捧著平板，舉手詢問，「公白飛公民和古費拉克公民呢?」

格朗泰爾望著落地窗外的遠方，「大約還在睡覺。是那個睡覺。」

會議室的門開了，穿戴整潔的公白飛微笑著走進來，後面跟著同樣整潔但蔫不拉嘰的古費拉克，且兩人十指緊扣，就算坐下來也沒有放開的意思。

「真抱歉，朋友們，」公白飛說，「昨天晚上古費拉克出了點意外。」

若李喝著不合適早晨的冰可樂，冷笑，「是意外啊。」

古費拉克把臉埋進他的平板裡，比昨晚更像小黑貓了。

[1]不知道或秒懂pop the cherry的意思的都請自覺面壁(。


	5. 浮生半日閒

**1\. Tom and Jerry**

又名搞，或者玩沙威。說的像ABC的朋友們沒有團建活動似的，不過在生意淡季搞，或者玩沙威探長的確是他們的團體遊戲之一。通常這項活動還包含城市尋寶、新裝備測試與備用逃生路線規劃，熱愛古典音樂的公白飛經常拿李斯特的作品當遊戲的BGM。不過自從沙威探長意識到馬德蘭伯伯的軍隊喜歡捉弄他之後，這項活動的執行困難度也隨之上升。這次的玩沙威活動就包括了測試若李最新研發的地球磁場導航系統，以及公白飛重刷《美國隊長》第二集時獲得靈感製作的電子人皮面具。出去當餌的依然是伽佛洛什，他帶著獎品到指定地點藏好，順手摸走幾個貴死人的高訂包放在另一個指定地點。愛潘妮為了贏得這些包強拉珂賽特參加活動。當伽佛洛什的遊蕩路線又被沙威探長透過路口監視器查得清楚明白，ABC的朋友們也共享了他看見的畫面並規劃出新的逃亡路線。這當然只是預防措施，但誰知道哪天會不會有什麼喪病的導彈從柬埔寨一路飛進謬尚咖啡廳呢，要是發生這類事件，ABC的朋友們將會兩人一組分散逃離巴黎，也就是說，他們需要至少五條路線，在逃亡的同時也增加敵方追查的難度。

感謝甜蜜的耶穌，這樣的破事兒從來沒發生在共和國的兒子們身上，在肉眼可見的未來(foreseeable future)也不會發生。也許在地球死於暖化或核爆之前，ABC的研發人員已經製作出可供長期居住的太空船讓他們移民去火星啦。

總之，尋找獎品的隊伍的車上配置了可以自動導航到獎品所在地附近的地球磁場感應器，戴上電子人皮面具假扮成罪犯的隊伍的車則設定自動導航回總部。這次活動還挺成功，負責測試面具的博須埃假扮成出門舉辦慈善會卻碰上搶劫的冉阿讓，幾乎騙過匆匆趕到聖米歇爾廣場想一次逮住壞小孩和逃犯的沙威，但是博須埃的假髮差點掉了，只好撤退。愛潘妮戴著面具以精湛的演技模仿她爸爸坐牢前的詐欺同夥，等到博須埃夾著伽佛洛什躲進車裡，她湊到持著警棍站在原地張望的沙威身邊，諂媚地說，「既然現場缺少俺的受害人，警官，那俺先滾啦。您慢走。轉頭別忘了是俺給您報的案哈。」

然後她拖起還在地上扮演人犯哭唧唧的可憐妻子的珂賽特(她還抱著幾可亂真的仿生機器嬰兒)逃掉，帶著她們找到的失竊高訂皮包。

控制室裡的公白飛大喊，「離開前把你們的道具垃圾帶走!」

另一組扮演搶匪的ABC不負眾望靠著地球磁場導航繞過整個大巴黎都會區最偏僻難行的巷道回到謬尚，後頭追趕的警車不是自己違反交通規則就是被卡在舊社區的貓巷等待支援；沙威探長回到警局後恍然大悟他又上當了－沒有詐欺犯會良心到跑路前還協助清潔市容的。沙威氣的撓牆，他對逮捕24601的狂熱以及破解馬德蘭伯伯的軍隊真實信息的偏執症又嚴重了一個等級。

傍晚時分抽到籤去尋找主要獎品的格朗泰爾回來了，捏著整疊用安灼拉的學生優惠購買的本年度夏季美泉宮《伊麗莎白》音樂會前排門票。

**2\. 音樂之聲**

當然組織裡沒人真的喜歡這個洗腦的陳年老劇，不過集體刷劇簡直是ABC的朋友們最熱衷的團建活動。但是，當愛潘妮拿著刀邊給大家切點心邊哼唱起監獄探戈，男青年們都被那逼真的殺意嚇的懷疑起盤子裡的派餡是不是人肉。

《搖滾莫扎特》首演那年組織還沒有成立，所以此劇復排時整個組織都去看了。安灼拉坐在靠走道的位置，就是舞蹈演員會跑下台衝過去調戲塗著騷里騷氣黑指甲油的薩列里的那條道。問題是安灼拉完全沒有想到藉機也調戲一把薩列里－他就顧著躲中途轉方向來調戲他的舞蹈演員了。沒搶到靠道座位的熱安和愛潘妮氣的牙癢，古費拉克則為了漂亮的舞蹈演員沒來調戲他而有好幾天沒跟安灼拉說話。後來公白飛動用黑科技給古費拉克搶到靠道座位，然而舞蹈演員直接跑去騷擾休假混在觀眾裡的莫扎特A卡，就在古費拉克正後面。最後古費拉克拒絕再去看這個劇，轉向他所謂格局更宏大精深的－《莫扎特!》

《亞瑟王傳奇》首演那段時間，若李正跟一個名叫米西什塔的姑娘同居，同時也跟博須埃當公寓室友，並經常借臥室給他睡(當時碰上ABC的宿舍裝修，大伙兒都回各自的公寓睡覺，但博須埃在巴黎沒有租房)。為了表示友善，大家決議也幫米西什塔買前排票去刷劇；當天從醫院下班直接到劇院的若李給他自己和博須埃買了快餐卻忘記要買米西什塔的份。

「這比NTR還糟糕。」巴阿雷拍拍他。

所以當台上的亞瑟、桂妮薇爾與蘭斯洛特對吼「承諾我!」、「我不能背叛!」、「永不違背誓言!」的時候，米西什塔對若李提了分手。

但若李自己挺喜歡這部劇，還特意去了末場，結果被米拉貢突然自殺的情節反轉搞的感動兮兮。

「他多絕望啊。」他這樣對不明所以的朋友們感慨，「可他選擇犧牲自己!這是多崇高的愛情!」

其他人更喜歡重複觀看亞瑟王爬輪盤時摔個五體投地的畫面。幾個月後ABC的朋友們組隊到奧地利看德版亞瑟王音樂劇，博須埃在大投影屏播放蘭斯洛特與桂妮薇兒親的火熱的影像時從座位站起來激昂地給亞瑟王加油打氣，害的演員差點笑場。

(對於哪個版本的莫甘娜更攻，ABC的朋友們至今沒有得出共識。)

《羅密歐與茱麗葉》就不用說了，法版德版義版匈版日版全被ABC的朋友們藉出差之便看了不下二十輪，甚至他們自己就可以排一部完整版在聖誕節假期內部公演(但沒有人願意演茱麗葉的悲催表哥，因此作罷)。馬呂斯去英國執行任務那會跑了數趟劇院，帶回幾部經典常駐劇目的票根及其高清TP，以及一份舞台劇場刊。

「英國沒有羅茱，」馬呂斯憂傷地說，「所以我只能去看倒楣孩子。真倒楣。」

「往另一個方向想，」格朗泰爾安慰他，「《太陽王》的復排也鴿了，要不是還缺這部我們就補齊整個近代歐洲史了不是。」

格朗泰爾自己等了好些年的《小王子》也沒有復排，他特別愛看小王子遇到喝酒星人那段。對此安灼拉表示了鄙視。他們看完《搖滾紅與黑》後，有大約半年，安灼拉都處於該劇主題曲上頭的狀態。

「你討厭拿破崙。」格朗泰爾說，「所以你不該熱愛這個劇或這首歌。」

「撇除拿破崙的語境，」安灼拉反駁，「這是首很積極向上的歌曲。你應該學習于連的進取心。命運與規則都不能叫你不屈服!擁有世界或一無所有!」

格朗泰爾:「???????????????????????????????」

某場紅黑演出上熱安發現他前面坐的是某著名搖滾藝術家，激動得差點搖壞了弗以伊的脊椎骨。

「是米老師啊!」他在弗以伊的耳朵旁用蚊吶般的聲量尖叫，「是米老師!陪我去跟他要簽名!」

弗以伊感到絕望。起先他計畫申請跟熱安搭檔去德國出任務，順便去埃森劇院看《伊麗莎白》。他挺喜歡復排版高大溫柔又軟萌的金髮死神的。後來熱安對收集該死神跳下馬車的落地聲以及唱歌時不時穿過凶狠的語氣露出來的小奶音有些上癮。弗以伊又更絕望了。

順帶一提，剛開始只有弗以伊能越過240P畫質聽懂那些德文歌曲都唱了什麼，後來整個組織群起學習德語，ABC的朋友們正在不依靠字幕的康莊大道上前進。並且，現在網上找的到的高清，甚至有切換機位剪輯的良心德奧TP都是ABC的朋友們用假帳號放出去的。雖然於法不合但這也是造福受苦難的戲劇界人民的一種手段。

對於《席卡內德》糊了這件事，ABC的朋友們分成兩派看法，有聽歌劇習慣的認為此劇糊了是史實席卡內德的人品問題(瞧瞧他都寫了什麼破詞!)，只聽音樂劇的則認為這個劇不火天理不容。

「小馬有那－麼－可－愛－！就像一只大貓!」珂賽特對馬呂斯發著牢騷。

「可不是嗎，」熱安拖著腮幫子，「就像一個 **橘** (Dieu)。」

「準備好吧(Sei Bereit)，馬呂斯公民，」弗以伊經驗豐富地說，「接下來你大約要有整年的時間在床上聽你的枕邊情話充斥著馬卡內德、馬死神、馬斯洛特、馬伯爵還有馬埃羅。他可是個女性殺手。」

「人要會做大夢 (Träumen gross)，馬呂斯公民，」巴阿雷勸告，「至少現在你知道誰的票可以讓珂賽特高興。」

「我真的不想再聽見任何馬三伯相關的音節了。」馬呂斯委屈地說。

大家都喜歡各版本的大悲，此劇是凝聚ABC的朋友們對彼此忠心信任的要素。自從他們的員工旅遊全部改成德奧自駕遊後也開始抓著各種空檔反芻茜茜三部曲以及其他德奧作品，這些狂熱迷戀一度影響到組織的正常工作。最嚴重的時候，公白飛經常邊做指揮邊分出眼睛看他在平板雙屏播放的首版和2005官攝伊麗莎白導致多起意外工傷；另一回弗以伊在冰品工廠潛伏，往攪拌原料的大桶倒鮮乳時情不自禁唱起混進大蒜歌的牛奶歌；還有一回馬呂斯腦子抽了風，戲劇女王似地在前往法院給他準備將其搞破產的目標辯護的途中用受過專業合唱團訓練的男中音嚎叫出搖滾版最後一舞從而差點暴露；再不久後，若李學會兩個著名入坑唱段，在他的病人面前用冷星跟瞎疼螺絲的旋律給患者憂憂愁愁地報病名，以為自己快死了的病人被他那個悲切的口吻嚇的病都沒了，若李因此收到大量投訴被醫院停職數個月。他就利用那幾個月又把德扎和路平方刷了無數次，當若李回到醫院復工，他已經考取德檢C2。

對缺乏《羅密歐與茱麗葉》或任何圓桌騎士劇目的英格蘭，ABC的朋友們另有期待：當《伊麗莎白》傳出即將彩排法語版的消息，ABC的朋友們共同的遺願清單上多了一條，那就是他們以集體名義向上帝祈禱哪天一粒沙排英文版時可以由當年《歌劇魅影》25週年紀念版的三個主演繼續飾演皇帝、女王與死神，至於誰演誰並不重要，克莉絲汀中槍去世後轉行當了死亡她本身也是可以的。

古費拉克倒是很喜歡1789，其理由大約與巴阿雷獨鍾《媽媽咪呀》相同(誰不愛看一屋子漂亮養眼的演員載歌載舞)。但是當巴阿雷開始在總部扯著喉嚨唱Dancing Queen，或是古費拉克纏上他能纏上的每個人喊他跳舞的時候，事情就不那麼好玩了。

「領袖，別搞你的作業，」古費拉克揪著安灼拉的小辮兒亢奮地說，「來跳舞!你為什麼跳舞?為了自由與平等!我們是共和國的後生，起來跳舞!」

「我看起來像在乎你寂寞的小心靈嗎，」安灼拉繼續敲打鍵盤寫他的期末論文，冷漠地說，「我正忙著更重要的事。你這些刻奇(kitsch)根本不值一提。」

「刻奇!Kitsch!你說你的偶像是刻奇，安灼拉公民，」古費拉克說，「羅伯斯庇爾的棺材板怕是要壓不住啦!」

「一切都會好的(Ça Ira)，只要你讓我完成這份論文，」安灼拉緊盯著電腦，「另外，羅伯斯庇爾已經死了，所以我說1789是刻奇並沒有邏輯問題。」

格朗泰爾用哲學家的口吻發問，「但是成為偶像能得到什麼?這樣的一生能給後人留下什麼談資?」

「害，安灼拉公民，起來跳舞!」巴阿雷經過休息室，推開門加入談話，他的手機正外放著歌曲伴唱帶，「你是個年輕可愛的舞蹈之王咿呀嘿呀只有十七歲啊呀嘿呀(dancing king, young and sweet, only seventeen)!我羨慕所有已經二十三歲卻依然像十七歲的漂亮金髮混蛋!」

然後他又吵吵唱著歌兒晃回宿舍。

「你們不懂嗎，」安灼拉生氣地說，「黑暗勢力正在擴張，你們卻還傻呼呼圍著這張桌子轉，世界上有那麼多壞人做著不公平的事，你們怎麼不去隨便找一個來幹掉?」

「畢竟有時候你的死亡就是沒有意義(your death means nothing at all)，」格朗泰爾在白天蓄起白蘭地，說，「所以，不如跳舞!不要革命，起來跳舞!」

忍無可忍的安灼拉出手了。他一擊打倆將格朗泰爾過肩摔到古費拉克臉上，然後把古費拉克綁在桌邊，拿出平板給他播放《搖滾莫扎特》，端起個人電腦走出去。

「你們自找的(You had it coming)，」他冷笑，威嚴更勝男人中的阿波羅。

幾天後從紐約回來的熱安帶回《魔法壞女巫》的全場高清TP，公白飛拿去拷了一份放進他自己的收藏。活過又一次死線的安灼拉愉快地接受邀請看完這劇，並學會葛琳妲的唱段。也就是說，當安灼拉完成狙殺目標的工作，心情頗佳地拎起裝有槍械的吉他箱哼唱著Popular走謬尚咖啡廳一樓回總部，在樓下畫著油畫看門的格朗泰爾甚至找不出好話來評論這樣奇異的畫面。

「不是，」格朗泰爾說，「你一直都很大家的受歡迎哇。」

「我知道，我知道，你是個困難的案例，」安灼拉說說唱唱著回答，甚至給了他一記燦爛的笑容暴擊，「但是我也會讓你變得受,歡,迎!」

格朗泰爾顫巍巍撥內線通話給控制室，「嚮導，你可能得給領袖一點鎮定劑。」

「我正在忙，酒徒。」公白飛說，背景音似乎是薩爾斯堡主教府的僕人又像是曼德雷莊園的僕人在大聲逼逼，「他只是很高興寫完期末論文，讓他自己冷靜會就好了。」

安灼拉著實有副好歌喉，所以公白飛決定給他拍了支[不公開的錄影帶](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=008tSal_lp4)留做他們觀看《魔法壞女巫》的紀念，不過後來他給古費拉克還有格朗泰爾看了這支短片。

「請讓這支片子永遠消失在數碼世界，公白飛公民。」安灼拉說。

「那怎麼可以，」公白飛純良無害地說，指向蹲在地上對發亮的手機癡迷地笑著的格朗泰爾，「你是如此 **受歡迎** 。」

安灼拉突然後悔當年沒有聽拉馬克將軍的話去學習高階電腦技術。他還更想要舉槍崩了他最好的朋友之一然後崩了他自己。

**3\. 談情說愛**

這不就是所有年輕人最喜歡的休閒活動嗎。

「你們忙，」愛潘妮發表她的看法，「老娘屬於我自己。離我的生活遠點(lass mich mein Leben)。」

古費拉克鍥而不捨，「但是年輕姑娘都該懂得－」

「別作聲(make no sound)，小喵喵，一個字都別再說了(not another word)。」

「可是，愛潘妮公民，當妳自己一個人的時候，」熱安溫柔地說，「妳難道不覺的所有的樹都光禿禿的，路上也全是陌生人嗎?」

「就像我說的，」愛潘妮轉回去敲鍵盤轟掉遊戲對手，「我絕對不會把我的自由拱手讓人。」

「我已經開始羨慕妳了。」珂賽特漫不經心地擼著馬呂斯棕色的頭髮，說道。自從珂賽特迷戀上那位橘貓般可愛的德國音樂劇演員，馬呂斯便經常把自己當成珂賽特的腰部掛件。

「我早告訴過妳(you see I told you so)，娥蘇拉寶貝兒，」愛潘妮在刺客教條的世界大殺四方，頭也不抬又說，「我知道的事情太多了(There are lots of things I know )。」

謬尚咖啡廳瀰漫著戀愛的氣氛。自從公白飛搞了古費拉克並搞定他，一對又一對的組織內部消化接連開花結果。先是某個早晨博須埃被發現穿著若李的襯衫(並不合身，所以格外顯眼)，接著是熱安和弗以伊把他們所有搭檔的任務變成情人節喜劇電影，然後－

沒有然後。巴阿雷沒有對像。愛潘妮和伊爾瑪都不想在她們自己挑的BGM裡跟他跳舞。伽佛洛什尚且不知愛情為何物。

安灼拉也不在乎任何人寂寞的靈魂。他早已心有所屬，那情人的名字叫法蘭西。

「－為了這對小冤家，」公白飛憂傷地對古費拉克說，「我真是操碎了整顆心。」

「你說他們倆誰是白菜誰是豬?」古費拉克問。

公白飛面色凝重，拿起馬克杯喝了口檸檬水。有時古費拉克會杞人憂天幻想公白飛實際上已經同控制室或樓下整櫃子的同款馬克杯結婚了，即便是在這樣難得清閒，天氣好的不可思議以至於種滿盆栽，書架內容豐富，遊戲設備更加齊全的休息室溫馨的像座空中城堡，而公白飛沒有形象地把腿擱在茶几，好讓古費拉克躺在他大腿上說人是非的午後。他抱著本小說，起先想朗讀給公白飛聽，最後卻聊起別的項目。

公白飛又用老父親或老媽子的口吻說，「有時我看著他們啊，一個是我們倆的髮小，另一個是大學裡認識的第一個朋友，我想著他們彎彎繞繞這麼多年卻總是走不到一起，我就覺得特別艱難。」

「不艱難，飛兒，總有一天他們會覺悟過來，」古費拉克安慰他，「會有這個瞬間，當他們爬在什麼海盜船還是吊橋上搭檔，然後突然覺得人生圓滿，也不再若有所失，甚至在彼此身上找到勇氣，一切就都不艱難了(Nicht ist schwer)。」

「哪天這兩個蠢蛋要是誰先停止在他宿舍的被單上用彩色筆寫莎式獨白，」公白飛說，「我真的會爬上屋頂去感謝天上的小星星。」

「我已經這麼做了，」古費拉克彎起眼睛，「我們倆不也是彎彎繞繞這麼久才走到這一步嗎，飛兒，這是愛的旨意(l'amour heureux)，你必須同意這點。」

「那也是因為你願意試我一試(take a chance on me)咯。」

古費拉克字面意義地變成了在飼主腿上打呼嚕的藍眼睛小黑貓。窗台上的紅白玫瑰應景的盛開，這是屬於年輕人的權利，迷途的找到了路，眠夢中的清醒起來；漫漫長夜、空虛的淚水、恐懼，憂愁全都被溢滿這間屋子的幸福愛情趕去見鬼了，戀愛中的情人向來能穿越彼此的沉默聽見底下的愛語。

格朗泰爾打開休息室的門然後關上。幾分鐘後他再度出現，手裡拿著弗以伊從日本帶回來的武士刀。

「你怎麼啦?」古費拉克問。

「沒怎麼。我只是，」格朗泰爾爽朗地笑著，拔刀出鞘，「不想再跟你們當朋友了。我甚至要召喚皇姐詛咒你們，對於這點我供認不諱。」

古費拉克爬起來坐直。公白飛笑瞇瞇喝了另一口檸檬水，「是嗎?」

格朗泰爾公民望見公白飛公民的微笑，乾嚥一口，收起長刀，走過去把自己塞在角落拿了個魔方專心跟他自己玩。

古費拉克公民在這個下午沉浸式體驗到了貓仗人勢的樂趣。


	6. 幾頁歷史

**1\. 兄弟情** **(Bromance)**

眾所周知，珂賽特‧割風與愛潘妮‧德納第是幼稚園同學，如果要說得非常精確，那就是珂賽特曾經被寄養在德納第家一段時日。雖然二十歲剛重新見面那會不僅誰都沒想起誰還對彼此抱有某種敵意，但是當珂賽特突然認出愛潘妮就是當年在公園沙坑裡幫她揍哭揪她辮子的巴納斯山的女超人，這兩位小姐就成了最好的朋友，有段時間愛潘妮似乎有取代馬呂斯的趨勢；只是似乎。

眾所不周知，安灼拉並不是公白飛和古費拉克的髮小，格朗泰爾才是。天知道公白飛長年掩護多少次格朗泰爾逃課、砸別人窗戶、抄寫數學作業外加捉弄校長。誰讓公白飛公民比格朗泰爾公民年長兩個月四天六小時又一秒鐘又不幸地是他隔壁家的小孩呢。不過公白飛的美術課作業也都是格朗泰爾代勞就是了。

德‧古費拉克人生最初的六年都被圈養在郊區的大房子，過著有園丁、褓姆、貼身男女僕、家庭教師還有跟他一起長大的貓貓狗狗魚魚鳥鳥但就是沒有爸爸媽媽的優渥生活。德‧古費拉克當然不是孤兒，只是他的父母碰巧都很忙以至於管家大叔基本上成了他的代理爸爸。

上小學後情況就大為不同。德‧古費拉克由於生性冒失無禮，誰都不放在眼中而遭到私立小學開除，轉進普通市民孩子讀的小學。這簡直是天上那位萬世巨星親自牽的紅線，為此應當高歌一曲Hosanna－德‧古費拉克跟格朗泰爾一拍即合，並且在大多數孩子還搞不懂自己從父輩繼承姓氏到底有什麼用的年紀便發表聲明棄用他名字中的德字，成為古費拉克公民。彼年這三個小孩的歲數加起來正好十八，學會稱呼彼此為自己沒有血緣的親兄弟。

從另一個角度說，公白飛公民即將長達他整個蛾生的苦難也開始了。例如，其他兩位公民在課堂做的壞事全被算在公白飛公民管教不嚴的頭上；又或者起先古費拉克由於不會使只有一刀一叉一湯匙的學校食堂餐具而在午餐時間挨餓了整三個月，格朗泰爾公民只負責幸災樂禍，公白飛公民只好又擔起餵食古費拉克公民的重任直到他學會像正常人一樣吃飯。古費拉克也因此培養出游刃有餘出入兩個世界的絕佳靈活度(agility)。十餘年後他習得這個詞的另一種意思也就停止這樣的自我形容。當他們在美術課上學習捏黏土或木工，古費拉克公民總會在下課鐘響前最後半秒用各種方式破壞公白飛公民的成果。等到他們升上高年級並開始有化學實驗課，他們這組的實驗器材通常也在下課前就被格朗泰爾公民搞到粉身碎骨。

公白飛公民心裡很難過。他從模範學生淪落成混蛋幫派的同伙，收到的情書還比古費拉克少。起先這還不太難忍受，但是當公白飛在抽屜找到懇請他轉交給格朗泰爾的情書，公白飛公民決定把那些灑有亮粉、畫著小花花、香氣四溢的書簡帶回家，到後院縱火燒了，然後假裝什麼事都沒發生，打開家門讓格朗泰爾進屋蹭晚飯。

公民們的友誼產生於上帝安排的相遇，茁壯於中學時聯手對付歧視單親家庭的數學教師(格朗泰爾公民可高興了，因為被重點歧視的就是他)，堅固於高中課堂上輪番無視歷史課、社會課或文化課教師的阻止站起來挑戰權威、質疑課本然後把本該是懲罰性額外作業的論文寫成青年研究獲獎作品。

(「現在您知道公民平等受教權的真諦了吧，先生。」公白飛公民從市長手上領過獎狀，溫和無害地微笑著對氣到腦梗的歷史教師說道，古費拉克和格朗泰爾躲在他背後對歷史教師豎中指。)

一踏進大學他們就解放了天性。所謂university意即 **由你玩四年** ，公白飛公民選擇醫學專業，古費拉克公民選擇哲學，格朗泰爾公民選擇藝術，在各自的學院玩的紅紅火火。這個由理科學神、文科學渣與藝術鬼才組成的金三角在市立圖書館寫下了他們自創的第一份自由宣言：唯有癲狂使人民高歌前進。

緊接著古費拉克公民在社團上認識了他們日後的精神領袖安灼拉(反正不是音樂劇社或歌劇欣賞社)，並動員公白飛公民說服，或者該說哄騙安灼拉搬進他們住的學生樓。其實公白飛根本沒費力氣舌燦蓮花，如同當年某人與某人的一拍即合，聰慧冷靜的公白飛公民與才華嗚嗚嗚往外冒但相當激進的安灼拉一見面就認定對方是自己失散多年的兄弟(不過公白飛學到高階生物科技後用他們的皮膚採樣做了DNA鑑定，證實他們令人悲傷的沒有半歐元血緣)，安灼拉當晚捲了鋪蓋就搬進他新朋友住的樓，成為安灼拉公民。

不過法學學霸安灼拉公民才搬進新家就讓格朗泰爾坑了。

安灼拉公民喬遷誌喜後一週，他的臉出現在格朗泰爾的油畫作品，接下來是雕塑、拼貼、水彩、陶土、馬賽克、版畫、換了頭的人體素描(果的， **廢話** )、大型裝置設計云云。此類作品均被取了為美麗的雲石雕像、聖鞠斯特再世、二品天使等瑪莉蘇到令人反胃的名字。格朗泰爾公民甚至給他自己製作好些個安灼拉公民形狀的布娃娃或絹布人偶讓他們圍繞他的床，站在他房間滿地美其名是創作材料的垃圾堆上。安灼拉走在路上，感受到令他不安的陌生目光，於是他戴起太陽眼鏡，接著是鴨舌帽，接著是全身黑色的連帽衫和長褲；結果由於他看上去太像躲避小報記者的年輕搖滾明星，投射到安灼拉公民身上的陌生目光反而暴增無數倍。

安灼拉就是在這段期間被拉馬克將軍發掘的。拉馬克將軍讀到他發表在報紙的進步文章，找到躲了整路迷弟迷妹後縮在圖書館最深的角落想一個人靜靜的安灼拉，輕而易舉收之為徒。此後安灼拉學會如何在不穿成整身黑的情況下讓自己消失在人群當中，並開始有逃課，缺席讀書會、過了午夜才回宿舍的問題。以為自己失戀的格朗泰爾開始抽大菸酗大酒，古費拉克以為安灼拉終於思凡了而歡天喜地準備開派對鬧洞房，最後還是公白飛在某天凌晨三點守在公寓樓後門，逮到翻牆回來的安灼拉，與他促膝長談到天明，然後讓安灼拉公民第一次也最後一次給他們四個準備早飯－這是公白飛公民犯過最大的錯誤。

在他們所有的鍋子都被燒毀、咖啡機故障、烤箱過熱導致電線走火、冰箱裡所有的雞蛋都變成炭或某種糊後，公白飛公民叫了早餐外賣。他把格朗泰爾公民扔進浴室，又把古費拉克公民布置的彩帶拉炮鮮花以及助興玩具拆除乾淨，最後把大伙兒全喊進飯廳開早會。

「我簡單扼要說明，」公白飛邊分配早飯邊說，「安灼拉不是戀愛，是參加一個剛成立的秘密組織，剛才我也入股了。包含我在內，這個組織現在有兩個成員。」

「那我們呢?」古費拉克哭著問，「你們難道要要無情無義拋棄世界上最愛你們的兩個人去雙宿雙飛?你們不覺得這樣的行為可以被視同無理取鬧嗎!」

「至於你們，」公白飛笑瞇瞇地拿出糖罐，「入會，或是今天下午前搬出這棟樓，就此別過。」

日後當他們回顧這段往事，無人不感嘆當時的公白飛公民已經不能更清楚地顯示出ABC的嚮導的威嚇力，也無人不讚美初初成為領袖的安灼拉公民對群眾的吸引力。

古費拉克甚至沒有過問他們的秘密組織是做什麼的就簽字入會，接過公白飛加糖攪拌均勻的咖啡幸福地吃起早飯。

安灼拉並不著急。他拿出那份寫在活頁紙上的自由宣言，補上第二句：世界末日降臨也不停止為民建立烏托邦。

「自由，自由，」自命為懷疑論者的格朗泰爾公民說，「多少人以汝之名行送死之事。」

「我看你是酒精中毒了，」安灼拉板著臉說，「如果你要喝醉發酒瘋，就到樓下垃圾場去，別給我們的飯桌丟臉。」

格朗泰爾不但不傷心還按住自己的胸膛呈宣示狀，另一手握住安著拉來不及縮回來的右手，說，「我什麼時候說不加入了，我這不是公開表態入會嗎。」

安灼拉並不領情，使勁抽回手收進口袋，「你既不相信未來也不相信自由，信仰，思想，志願，生，死，你全不能。我不知道你來參加這個叫你為法蘭西浴血沙場的組織有什麼原因或目的。」

「你這樣的偏見對我太不公平，」格朗泰爾莊嚴地，帶著一種說不出的溫柔神情望著安灼拉，對他說：「我信仰你呀。」

古費拉克才送進嘴的酸奶又給他吐回碗裡。公白飛突然覺得他的早飯都不香了。

只穿著條乾淨抹布的小愛神邱比特揹著弓箭爬過飯廳的窗子飛進來瞄準目標，安灼拉精準地接住那柄金箭，折成兩節又把邱比特扔出樓。

不過沒關係，作為這個宇宙誕生以來出現的首批特工，邱比特的弓箭全是有自動追蹤功能的，日後他將如同阿波羅追逐達芙妮般不斷追趕安灼拉公民直到成功把金箭捅進他的心臟。

**2\. 職涯規劃**

簡單扼要地說，拉馬克將軍收安灼拉為門生後五個月又喜提另外三個徒弟，接下來這幾個徒弟又給他帶來更多徒弟。當拉馬克將軍被歲月與疾病擊倒，他的八大弟子(?)代替了他從未有過的兒孫圍繞在他的病床旁邊，最後由抽抽噎噎的若李為他關掉呼吸器，公白飛抹掉眼淚，給拉馬克將軍開立死亡證明，並由安灼拉在私人追悼會上為他朗頌輓歌。

這幾位年輕人沒有參加政府為拉馬克將軍舉辦的，花車遊行似的喪禮，否則這些剛出師門的特工就暴露了。要是被拉馬克將軍知道他老人家肯定要掀棺而起。

若李是公白飛拉入伙的。當公白飛正式成為還沒有名字的特工組織的後勤兼科研兼醫療長兼管理員，他感覺手實在不夠用，便開始在實驗室物色人才，最後挑上小兩個級的若李。他以犯疑心病在醫學院聞名。公白飛認為這個師弟疑神疑鬼的毛病不合適掛牌行醫，反倒對搞些異想天開的發明很有幫助。於是，在若李考取醫師資格準備正式擔任實習醫生前夕，公白飛給他展示他用3D建模做的幾種生化武器原型及其解藥示意動圖，又展示模擬大氣磁場移動的全自動微型偵查飛行器，最後他展示參加這個組織可以獲得的優渥薪資和員工福利，成功將正在懷疑自己患了胃癌的若李拉進組織(稍晚他確認只是緊張導致的胃痛)。

若李接受完整訓練並通過測試後，拉馬克將軍給他安排了掩護職業：公立醫院實習醫生。

公白飛公民有些無奈。當時他並沒有預料到他將會一直為這個組織操心、落髮、煩惱、發火、焦慮、無奈，直到退休。

拓展組織成員的功勞要數古費拉克公民。他首先營銷弗以伊，彼年的弗以伊還是一個積極向上，靠著會說多種外語取得獎金在大學讀社會科學的優等生。他們在兩個學院合作的學習計畫認識並結為朋友。要說古費拉克是個學渣也是不公平的，事實上當他認真起來他同樣可以獲得全A的成績，只不過他從來不認真。古費拉克更喜歡越過理論直接實踐，其熱情引起弗以伊的關注。弗以伊是人民的孩子，所以古費拉克的傳銷策略是宣揚他可以藉由參加組織獲得家庭(主要是兄弟)並且不甩法律的繁文縟節直接改善社會，弗以伊就這麼上鉤了。在取得學位之前，弗以伊已經透過組織派給的任務實踐他的多個改善法蘭西現有弊病的想法。

接下來上鉤的是博須埃。博須埃攻讀法律，天資上不如安灼拉卻與他同樣努力。由於博須埃喜歡戴髒辮一類的假髮，自行車騎的飛快，幾乎趕上重機飛車黨，古費拉克從此看出他絕對不適合在髒辮上又多戴象徵法律公正的白假髮做上律師席。他給博須埃科普做律師的壞處，包含不能準點下班、容易累積仇家招致人身安危、做久了良心會被狗吃等等，又給他科普硫磺火藥製造的物理爆破與一個優秀律師可以製造的社會爆破的相連之處，自從被勃隆多先生從課堂除名便總想著炸掉教學樓的博須埃有些心動。古費拉克是在博須埃跟人合租的屋子給他洗的腦，洗到一半天花板的瓦片掉下來落進他的咖啡杯；古費拉克借勢吹捧組織的宿舍功能，當天下午就把博須埃領去見了拉馬克將軍。

古費拉克拉入伙的最後一個成員是巴阿雷。他的名言是”決不做律師”，偏偏考中法律系，便穿起奇形怪狀，五顏六色的外套作為反抗死板的象徵。巴阿雷是法律系的武術家，他嗅嗅法律，但不真的學習它，在本應參加期末升級測驗的日子考取拳擊手資格，也不常到學校上課，因此古費拉克是在路邊的一場爭執碰見巴阿雷的。當時巴黎市中心歷史悠久的古蹟，也就是下水道，正遭遇增蓋水溝工程的破壞。巴阿雷衝進封鎖線，踹翻正在鑿開柏油路的機具，推倒把水溝蓋滾到目的地的工人，以洪亮威武的聲音大喊，「下水道是一座城市的良心，你們這些愚蠢的人!巴黎的地磚上坐落偉大的古城，下面的洞穴和通道比海綿孔還多，這是巴黎強大的象徵，都給我回去讀一讀他媽的《悲慘世界》吧!」

古費拉克出聲支持他，讚美這番話無懈可擊的論點，引來巴阿雷的反駁，古費拉克又盛讚他的拳法能使海王或巨石強森甘拜下風，這就使巴阿雷有點兒飄了。接著古費拉克把巴阿雷引進謬尚咖啡廳，給他說明如何不靠給連他自己都不喜歡的客戶辯護還能夠拯救人民的辦法，那就是憑藉一身武藝懲惡揚善，將自由平等推廣給全法蘭西甚至全世界。給唬得一愣一愣的巴阿雷就這樣在拉馬克將軍擬定的生死契簽了字，並捐出他當月的生活費作為組織成立慶祝會的費用。他無所事事地消耗著一大筆生活費，每個月約三萬歐元，全拜他的農民父母在最好的時機把農地捐給都市更新計畫所賜。對於這樣機智又慈愛的雙親，巴阿雷在成為秘密特工後仍記得反覆打電話對他們表示敬意。

安灼拉推薦給拉馬克將軍的只有熱安一人。說來不巧，他們還真是在歌劇欣賞社建立的交情，針對《費加羅婚禮》，安灼拉與熱安各有一套看法，熱安維護費加羅敢於為自己與隊友想出妙計並實地操作的鬼機靈，安灼拉批判伯爵的自大愚笨，並讚揚費加羅的不畏強權。熱安是個靦腆、博古通今、富有藝術氣息的美少年，有著頭令美妝博主小姐姐艷羨的豐厚長髮。他與安灼拉一樣是富裕家庭的獨子，且是文學院的學霸；但他懷抱著服務人民的遠大夢想，費加羅就此成了媒人，靠著安灼拉的腳色分析小論文及熱安自己的美夢，熱安成了拉馬克將軍的愛徒之一，並且違反天性開始撒謊。他告訴父母他離開學校後成了一名出版社編輯。

格朗泰爾在組織正式成立的當天畫了幅紀念油畫，只有組織成員看的出來油畫裡的三色彩虹、同心圓、大型垃圾堆積物以及槍砲刀械代表著什麼。這幅看似後現代主義塗鴉的油畫長期掛在謬尚咖啡廳一樓，連沙威探長都沒有瞧出端倪。

**3\. 論鄰居的重要性**

馬呂斯可說是博須埃推薦給組織的。不過在博需埃正式開始對他營銷之前，馬呂斯已經被他的房東畢爾貢媽媽還有鄰居馬白夫老頭換了腦內的意識形態。馬呂斯原本可以趕上拉馬克將軍在世的最後半年成為其閉門弟子，但馬呂斯有個缺點，那就是較缺乏堅定的主見，容易被旁人閒談影響，故需要接受長期思想改造。

畢爾貢媽媽又被稱為布貢媽。古費拉克來探望馬呂斯時給老太太造出這個外號，並被布貢媽追打了整條街。入學時沒有註冊到學生公寓的馬呂斯在距離學校半個鐘頭步行路程外的地方租了間老舊公寓，用少的可憐的打工薪資過活。說來馬呂斯的外公也是富翁，他早逝的父親甚至有個男爵空銜，但馬呂斯要是接受姨媽匯來的外公出資的生活費，他就得放棄學習回家繼承土地啦。所以馬呂斯刻苦努力，邊給大學城的書店工作邊取得財會律師資格證。他是博須埃那個班的，也由於逃課打工導致博須埃為了掩護馬呂斯使他自己被除名，因為博須埃幫馬呂斯答應勃隆多先生的點名卻忘了他自己的名字在馬呂斯後面。不過他們還是好朋友。

博須埃認為馬呂斯很有擔任文職特工的潛力，找來古費拉克為其暗中考核，古費拉克交給拉馬克將軍的觀察報告只有言簡意賅的，「憨批。待洗腦。」

所以拉馬克將軍叫博須埃搬出起先他跟馬呂斯及另外兩個普通市民合住的公寓，使馬呂斯不得不另尋棲身之處，因此租到畢爾貢媽媽的房，鄰居只有活了七老八十還很有些孩子的稚氣的馬白夫先生。

表面上馬白夫先生是個空有理想國的學識卻做什麼投資都失敗的獨居老人。表面上畢爾貢媽媽也是個英國好房東那樣的熱心老太太，她收取少許費用好給兩位租客做晚飯，也幫他們簽收快遞。實際上的馬白夫先生是拉馬克將軍殺納粹那會子年輕歲月的搭檔，精通種種暗語和意識操控；實際上的畢爾貢媽媽當年還是個美艷迷人的雙面間諜，參與過多個針對德國元首的秘密行動。當元首得知同盟國聯軍已經繞過希騰貝格、馬爾斯多夫、卡爾斯霍斯特一帶，且他的手下大將史坦納失去援軍無法發動攻擊挽救局勢，而在地下堡壘咆嘯出其生涯最悲壯慘烈的演說，畢爾貢媽媽穿著巴伐利亞式裙子，加入門外偷聽的人群，唯妙唯肖的表演聞聲趕來的驚恐嫂夫人。

這兩位富有作戰經驗的老前輩就這樣同馬呂斯嘮嗑整三年，給馬呂斯做了完整的破四舊立四新，洗掉他腦內的小布爾喬亞遺毒，灌輸他為法蘭西獻身的高貴情操。最後，當馬白夫老頭上醫院檢查出自己不久於人世，便用他的生命完成對馬呂斯的最後一堂思想教育。由於他長年表現得像沒有錢付房租，馬白夫老先生在馬呂斯面前，從他的破舊書櫃取出珍藏的第一版馬克思著作《雇傭勞動與資本》，叫馬呂斯拿去舊書店賣了，用那錢給布貢媽作為最後的晚餐費用。這本馬白夫先生用兩百法郎購得的古書到了舊書店只換到兩歐元，使對金錢很敏感的馬呂斯大為震動。因此，當馬白夫先生給馬呂斯交代過遺言，鬆了口氣仙逝而去，馬呂斯開快車來到謬尚咖啡館，對正在舉行內部聚會的八個青年高喊，「我要跟你們一起戰鬥(I fight with you)!」

布貢媽得知馬呂斯終於入會，高興地大喊，「奶奶的，任務完成！奶奶退休啦!」


	7. 了不起的謬尚咖啡廳

**1\. 狡兔三窟**

是日，古費拉克走進會議室，對朋友們說，「我來的路上看見馬呂斯的夏季款全套優衣庫和布洛克雕花皮鞋，還有包在裡邊的馬呂斯，他看起來憨得不像話，肯定是被馬德蘭伯伯喊去喝咖啡。」

格朗泰爾趴在桌上白日酗酒，傷心欲絕，「我來的路上也看見安灼拉的全套新Zara，黑威匡，墨鏡跟吉他箱，還有裹在那堆東西裡的安灼拉，他一副沒看見我的模樣，筆直的走過去，肯定是去瞧他的新對象。」

「安灼拉的對象一直是法蘭西，」弗以伊說，「所以你的假設不成立。他每天都走在他對像身上。」

「我還給他的鞋面畫過畫呢，」格朗泰爾說，「他要是想走在我身上也是可以的。」

愛潘妮不怎麼誠心地拍拍他的背，但是其他人已經開始細數這幾年追求安灼拉的男男女女的整大串姓名及其失敗週期。

公白飛沒有參加談話，拿著馬克杯走進緊鄰會議室的控制室，在那裡頭忙活四十分鐘；他回到會議室後不久安灼拉也上樓來了。

「大R說你去見對象了，」巴阿雷說，「請上繳對象的照片，安灼拉公民。」

於是安灼拉交出手機，早上才建立的新相簿裡全是受害者臉上有個血洞洞的圖。巴阿雷把手機還給他並自覺給自己靜音。

「如何?」公白飛問。

「我覺得很不錯，」安灼拉說，「都足夠隱密，距離也近。」

「你作主就成。」

「已經全搞定了。」

「這麼好的嗎。」

「現在手續都很便捷的。」

「您們要不要停止使用暗語呢，公白飛公民與安灼拉公民?」古費拉克問。

「安灼拉公民給我們找新屋子去了，」公白飛橫他一眼，說，「早上不僅去看了至少十間屋，途中還完成臨時多出來的任務，這麼好的領袖，你們還懷疑他在外頭亂搞，丟不丟臉。」

安灼拉:「?????????????????」

格朗泰爾瞬間活過來，目光炯炯，跑回宿舍刮臉洗頭，又成了精神煥發的青年。安灼拉只困惑地瞥瞥他，轉身打開吉他箱拿出整疊租房契約分給ABC的朋友們，那些地址分散在巴黎市區各個角落，不過距離謬尚都不遠。

「不過我們都只有一個身體，也還沒開發出瞬移技術，為什麼需要這麼多間屋?」熱安問道，「除了總部宿舍，我們自己在外頭也有最少兩個住處。」

「我就沒有。」博須埃說。

「現在你有了，」安灼拉說，「這只是預防措施，把新屋子當成備用的安全屋，最近沙威追查的很勤，我們得小心些。大家要彼此記住新地址好隨時互相支援。」

「好的，領袖。」ABC的朋友們回答。

公白飛翻閱牆上的掛曆，說，「今天是清潔日，請大家把整個謬尚打掃乾淨。」

「好的，嚮導。」包含安灼拉在內的ABC的朋友們說。

「打掃完我們全部躲起來，」古費拉克說，「等馬呂斯回來就把拖地水潑他身上。」

「好的，中心!」不包含安灼拉與公白飛的ABC的朋友們鼓起掌。

這樣團結的組織是有公民社會以來空前絕後的。

**2\. 群體生活**

謬尚的一樓是咖啡館，二樓是ABC的朋友們的工作總部，三樓是第二總部，也就是宿舍。頂樓是有著大陽台花園，五座大書架、桌球台與電玩的休息室，地下一樓是倉庫，再往下則是防空洞兼停車場。光從謬尚咖啡廳髒且陳舊的外部建築來看，根本沒有人猜的到這間1828年就開業的老字號咖啡廳已經是各種意義上超英趕美的高端特工窩。

由於拉馬克將軍把他的退休俸全拿來建設謬尚，ABC的朋友們就享有這份豐厚的遺產：要不是得上學或工作，他們會全部賴在謬尚變成一顆顆洋芋。

宿舍是兩人一間，共有六房，獨立衛浴，配有小陽台、鑲壁式電視、落地防彈隔音窗、兩組書桌椅、內線電話、靜音空調、wifi以及全套宜家家具。現在宿舍已經全部住滿。對於這樣的集體生活，從大學就開始特工生涯的ABC們感到很舒適又習慣，對他們來說這不過是從學生公寓搬進另一處全是熟朋友的公寓－特別是組織成員內部消化後的室友變動簡直是皆大歡喜本喜。

但是安灼拉並不這麼想。他跟格朗泰爾一間屋。這表示已往四人合住公寓且各有睡房的優點不再，而且現在他不能去蹭其他任何一間房的地板了。安灼拉必須忍受堆在洗衣籃裡，全部沾滿黏土或顏料並已經開始發臭的髒衣服、低的不可理喻的空調溫度、零食櫃頻繁缺貨、使人無立足之地的藝術半成品、三更半夜的電子或迷幻或重金屬搖滾樂、不時滾出床底的酒瓶、格朗泰爾的騷擾、錯亂的熄燈時間以及每天早晨喊格朗泰爾起床。

格朗泰爾很高興跟安灼拉一間屋，這表示已往他們住四人公寓且各睡一間房的缺短處都沒有了。他可以近距離觀察安灼拉的作息起居、吃相、睡相、小習慣、藏書，還可以徹夜找他說話、坐他的床、借他的外套、在安灼拉打電話回家時湊過去聽，打擾他寫作業，並且每天早晨都被安灼拉親自喚醒，方式溫不溫柔一點都不重要。

後來安灼拉買了張歌劇精選碟，讓碟裡的男女高音在格朗泰爾的耳朵旁邊尖叫到他嚇醒並滾下床，真是省時省力又怡情養性。安灼拉依靠高雅的歌劇入眠，看重精神生活，也就及其重視他看或聽歌劇的權利，他願意為這樣的權利背水一戰。此精神實際體現於某天格朗泰爾借用他的平板卻失手刪除安灼拉使盡辦法從網上硬摳下來存在裡頭的小眾歌劇官攝，安灼拉沒有打格朗泰爾，而是直接開他的櫥，徒手折了那裏頭排滿上層櫃子的夜願、山羊皮、德國戰車(Rammstein)、謬斯、發燒雷(Fever Ray)、皇后等樂隊的原版碟。

所以，當格朗泰爾第三天不騷擾安灼拉，他打開格朗泰爾的電腦連上蘋果商店，用他自己的卡給格朗泰爾買回被他折了的光碟裡的所有歌曲，格朗泰爾的帳號因此得到不少張禮品卡。那天深夜，三樓的走廊迴盪著漢米屯的沒救歌(Helpless)，格朗泰爾酷似林漫威的搖滾嗓高聲大唱法羅茱中場神曲，動次打次特別有節奏。

「我說吧，飛兒，他們倆的這個時刻雖遲但到。」古費拉克翻過身，對公白飛說。公白飛閉著眼睛把古費拉克的腦袋按進枕頭。

「格朗泰爾犯羊癲瘋了!」若李一個打挺坐起來，對博須埃說。

「只是漢米屯上頭罷了。」博須埃給他重新掖上棉被，安慰。

熱安憂心忡忡，「我感覺該去看看情況。我怕大R一個腦抽安琪就－」

「我們不該打擾他們辦事，」弗以伊給他編著辮子，溫柔地說。

巴阿雷直挺挺躺在床上盯著天花板。馬呂斯摸到手機想打給珂賽特卻打不通，珂賽特正跟愛潘妮煲電話粥跟進安灼拉與格朗泰爾的新進度。愛潘妮帶著伽佛洛什住在第六間宿舍。最後公白飛離開溫暖的床，到樓下取來超聲波隔音器擺在樓道，屏蔽掉溢出安灼拉那間房的音樂，給ABC們換來平靜的後半夜。

隔天早晨，巴阿雷用飯桶觀察屋頂上的子爵CP的眼神瞧著格朗泰爾。他的精神好極了，穿著印有樂隊肖像的紀念衫，腳上還在打節拍。安灼拉反常地最後才進會議室，他手拿剛打印出來的紙張，找到正在清點外賣早餐數量的公白飛。

「我要請假。這幾年沒用完的休假一次請。」安灼拉說。

公白飛關懷的看看他朋友臉上的兩坨黑眼圈，說，「我也猜想你需要度個假。」

「現在去維也納還趕得上幾場《吸血鬼之舞》。」古費拉克熱心地說。

「不，」安灼拉頹然坐進他的位置，說，「我要回家。」

「那算哪門子休假。」

「安灼拉公民說的是有他爸爸媽媽跟小狗住的那個家。」公白飛一點即通地說。

「我準備回里昂住段時間，」安灼拉打著哈欠，「要什麼土特產的寫成單子給我。」

「你怎麼突然想起勞逸結合了?」格朗泰爾問。安灼拉用堪比畫滿黑眼影的兩只眼睛疲倦又嫌惡地剜他一刀。

輪到分發早飯的熱安邊往朋友們面前擺食盒邊說，「說起來我也快要一年沒見我爸爸媽媽了。我有些想念他們。」

「我也有點想家。」巴阿雷抱著咖啡杯坦承，「這聽起來是不是很不像男子漢?」

「不會，巴阿雷公民，兒女思念父母是人之常情，」公白飛說，「有時我也會想我的父母。」

「我被你們說的都想請假回家了，」若李接口，「我突然特別想我爸媽，還有我的小金魚。」

「雖然我大概有的是假父母，」愛潘妮同意道，「可我得承認一個月裡大約有一分鐘，我會有點兒想他們。」

古費拉克嘆息著說，「我比妳更常想我那對假爸媽，我感覺自己藥丸。」

「他們都有出席你所有的畢業典禮呢，不能說是假的。」公白飛說。

「對於想念父母這樣正常的情緒表示嘲笑，」安灼拉對格朗泰爾說，「你應當為自己沒心沒肺的言論感到慚愧。」

「我是不知道我幹嘛想家，」格朗泰爾平靜地說，「我又沒有媽媽。」

通常是很歡樂的早餐時間被沉默迎頭痛擊。

安灼拉眨著他藍的動人的眼睛，似乎想說點補救的話，但馬呂斯開口了。他用安慰的語氣告訴格朗泰爾，「別難過，格朗泰爾公民，我也沒有媽媽，我只有外公跟姨媽。」

博須埃也說，「我也沒有媽媽，不過我爸爸待我很慈愛。」

格朗泰爾瞅瞅他。古費拉克清了清喉嚨，「別說了，博須埃公民。」

「我不僅沒有父母，連外公、姨媽都沒有哩，」弗以伊比拚甚麼成就似地說。

「你現在有父母了，」熱安揉揉他，「我的爸媽就是你的爸媽，休假時我們一起去瞧他們。」

然後ABC的朋友們全部盯住安灼拉。熱安給他猛使眼色，公白飛繞著桌子發餐巾紙，站在格朗泰爾背後對安灼拉打手勢。

安灼拉看看馬呂斯、弗以伊、博須埃，又看向等待著有人開口說下一句話的格朗泰爾。

「要不，」安灼拉想了良久，對他們說，「下次我帶你們幾個上我家玩?」

格朗泰爾轉回去面向他的食盒。

熱安仰頭望天。公白飛閉上眼睛，嘆了口氣。

「－徹徹底底沒救了(helpless down for the count)。」愛潘妮說。

弗以伊又對格朗泰爾說，「你瞧，上帝對我們很公平，看起來什麼都不缺的人，情商卻是個虛數。」

「你不能這樣說安灼拉，弗以伊公民。」格朗泰爾回答。

「而且你這樣說，讓馬呂斯公民情何以堪。」古費拉克說。

馬呂斯:「…………????????」

格朗泰爾吃著早飯看手機，說，「今天畫室有客人，等會我要離開幾個鐘頭。」

「什麼客人，」安灼拉警覺地問，「我也去看看。」

格朗泰爾一副沒事人的模樣，說，「好啊。」

「我說過了，小貓兒，」公白飛丟掉安灼拉的假條，對古費拉克說，「他們的那個時刻遠的連影子都還沒有。」

然後，控制室的電腦發出聲響，定位在沙威探長身上的衛星監控拍攝到他翻開記事簿檢查本日行程，公白飛拉近鏡頭，拍攝到沙威探長準備在今天下午造訪謬尚。

「馬呂斯公民，」他說，「請告訴馬德蘭伯伯行動開始。」

**3\. 冉阿讓參與行動**

謬尚咖啡廳的一樓也絕不只是咖啡廳這麼簡單。首先，咖啡廳外頭牆壁的監視攝像頭加裝了機場等級的危險物品偵測器，只要檢測到有危險，它就會精準地從爬滿花藤的牆脫落，掉在反派身上爆炸(ABC的朋友們一直希望這個場面發生在沙威探長身上)。店內天花板埋了無數個攝影機好達成無死角監控，每張桌子都有個隱密的按鈕，好讓輪班看門的ABC在緊急情況可以按這個鈕鎖上大門或從天花板放下網子捉人。看似鬆脫的地板磁磚只要踩得夠用力，就會打開一條滑梯使人滾進下邊的小黑屋。櫃台後頭放有幾把刀械，一些裝在維他命罐裡的毒藥、可食用追蹤器等物，還有被扔到目標身上就會自動啟動的高壓電暗器，以防敵人突然闖進咖啡廳；製作飲料的大咖啡機可以鎖定目標噴射滾燙的水蒸氣柱，公告每日咖啡拉花與特別餐點的黑板只要被移動，後邊的加特林槍就會開始無差別掃射攻擊。角落的音響同時也是遙控炸彈。愛潘妮的電腦與樓上控制室連線，好讓公白飛在必要時同時操作多種毀滅性程式。後頭的「配膳室」只有一位名叫路易松的廚娘，她是拉馬克將軍從軍隊退休前招募的看守員。作為預防措施，她將配膳室的使用方式教給所有ABC，如果用正確的方式開門，他們就可以進入裝放他們需要的所有工作設備的衣帽間，要是情況緊急，路易松的工作台下也備有全套ABC的朋友們各自專用的武器讓他們可以拖延時間掩護朋友，她本人則是使用瓦斯槍的好手。

自然地，這些設施是一般人瞧不出來的。整個執法事業都在跟大小罪犯鬥智鬥勇的沙威探長也長年以為謬尚只是間擠滿摸魚青年的小店。

沙威開始懷疑謬尚不單純的原因是他總是逮不到的逃課還犯偷竊罪的壞小孩經常走到謬尚附近的街口就失去蹤跡，但謬尚所在的地點是老街區，監視器的品質糟糕透頂，死角多的不像話。市政府對沙威探長提交的增設監視器申請一直拖拖拉拉沒有回覆，於是他決定自己動手追查。沙威還觀察到幾個應當是這間咖啡館常客的年輕人有些共通點，他們全都戴著黑竣竣的太陽眼鏡，背上的包都大的有點過頭，極可能是塞滿偷來的東西。

所以沙威探長選擇在中午一點半抵達謬尚，這個時間覆蓋年輕藍白領和大學生的午休範圍，卻不料謬尚咖啡廳除了那位臉上總有些厭世氣息的女店員，看起來正在過勞的邊緣徘徊的急診醫生以及另一個正在跟店員說話的年輕姑娘外沒有旁人。沙威感覺自己曾在哪兒見過正斜靠在櫃台旁跟店員聊天的金髮女青年，她們說著些寬街卡、西區伉儷、爆炸頭姐姐、蘿卜塔、沒彎薩、糊扎特、TAC、歷史旮拉之類令人聽不懂的專業術語，或者某種次文化黑話。

沒精沒神飲著提神花茶的急診醫生加入她們的談話，「反正我不公正的認定，沒有人能在冷星超越顏路二。」

「說的像有人能在豌豆沫超越寇爺似的。」金頭髮的女青年說。

「或是有人能在喝糯米超越琵或是媽呀。」咖啡店的女店員鄙視的接口。

「不過論雞血程度的確沒人比得過拉麵。」

「超人哥哥也不行嗎。」

「他很有激情，但是太端莊高貴了。令人不敢進犯。」

「污土豆也是這樣，」金髮姑娘對著手機懷春嘆息，「還是馬土豆好些。」

另外兩個年輕人發出不同意的聲音。沙威探長突然覺得自己的確老了。

沙威正想上去找他們攀談，新的客人推開店門，是個揹著書包，拎著吉他箱，戴著黑框眼鏡的金髮青年，如果他摘下那副書蟲標配的眼鏡也許會英俊的驚天動地。他的朋友是個秀氣的紅髮美少年，麻花辮落在肩頭，手中的電腦正在下載電影。他們點了全套英式午茶。

「安琪，」急診醫生問，「你的學位考試怎麼樣?」

「正在等審查結果，沒有什麼事是確定的。」金髮青年用介於冷酷與快樂之間的聲音說，「不過就目前而言，我是自由的。」

「你們在看什麼片?」

「唐家屯電影版。」紅頭髮的大學生說，「就當順便練習英語了。」

金髮青年的吉他箱比正常尺寸大了一圈。那箱子是全黑的，沒有品牌標記，被它的主人放在桌邊靠牆的時候，箱子內發出重物滾動的聲音。

沙威探長問，「年輕人，您的吉他似乎磕著了。」

「沒有，警官，它在裡頭站的好好的。」

「還是檢查下吧。」沙威用善意的語氣催促。

金髮青年透過眼鏡看看沙威。他的臉龐很蒼白，眼睛卻流露一股冰冷的血腥顏色。女店員突然不說話了，在櫃台後頭搗弄起什麼；紅頭髮的纖瘦大學生用一種小心地，極力不朝痕跡的方式把手伸到桌子底下摸索。

「您是想看我的吉他長什麼樣子吧，」金髮青年微笑，然後他站起來，把吉他箱擺到空桌上，拉開拉鏈，取出一柄漆黑光亮、有許多優美的使用痕跡的吉卜森牌(Gibson)吉他。沙威讚嘆地望著吉他，眼角餘光觀察到女店員和紅髮少年放鬆了警惕。

「要是您想，我可以借您玩玩它。」金髮青年說。

「真漂亮，」沙威說，「這不是常見的款式。您很寶貝它吧。」

金髮青年聳聳肩膀，「是訂製的。要說寶貝也不至於，只是它跟我很長時間了，總是有些感情。」

「上回我也想給自己弄個琴來揍，」女店員說，「結果一上他們網店，看見基本款式也要三千美金，我只有黯然關掉網頁不再去想它。」

此時又有幾個年輕人走進咖啡廳。穿著鮮紅外套，身材魁梧的青年看見吉他，吹了聲口哨，「午安，六千美金的漂亮小姐，您犯了什麼罪落到警官大人的手上啦。」

金髮青年斥責，「我借人的，別亂說話。」

沙威探長聞言，小心謹慎地放下值他整個月工資的吉他。紅頭髮青年的電影下載完成了，金髮青年收走吉他，又從箱裡摸出兩副降噪耳機，與他的朋友吃著英式午茶看起電影。要同時帶上這麼些器材的確需要訂做一個大號吉他箱。沙威決定是他自己多慮了。

「你們今天刷推沒有，」頭頂彩色髒辮、黃色鏡片很有嘻哈風格的年輕人問道，「馬德蘭伯伯的軍隊又出動了。」

沙威探長豎起耳朵，聽見急診醫生說，「你是說那個倒楣的法官?早上是我接的他進手術室。我得說，要不是我發過醫誓，我真的想讓他在那裡把血流光而死。」

「他最後還是掛點了。」

「整個身體被預拌水泥車滾了那麼多圈，上帝也救不了。」

「我認為他活該，」金髮青年說，「你們應該都看過那些轉發的帖，他給那麼多人判冤獄，其中好幾個是家裡貧的不得不鋌而走險，我讀到當中有個人才偷了條麵包。就算他犯了罪，也不能光看他做的事而不看他為什麼做這些事。」

「這是個良心法律家會說的話。」漂亮的金髮姑娘說。

「您覺得怎麼樣，警官?」紅外套的大塊頭年輕人問，「您捕過很多罪犯，不是嗎，您認為該是王子與庶民同罪，還是必須詳細調查整起事件才能給人判罰?」

沙威探長正要說明他的看法，咖啡廳的門又被推開，走進來一對青年，急診醫生對棕色頭髮的溫和青年親親熱熱喊了聲師哥，另一個黑色鬈髮的年輕男人在沙威眼中似曾相識。

「氟硝西泮(Rohypnol)[1]，我敢說馬德蘭伯伯的軍隊使的是這個藥，」黑鬈髮的青年說，「否則那個混帳不會昏死到被扔進水泥車都沒有醒過來。」

「你給他做過藥檢嗎?」

「做了，你也知道檢查結果要等六個鐘頭才出來，」急診醫生說，「不過也許喵喵兒猜的正確。告訴你，師哥，他被送進急診室的時候整個下半截身子基本都沒了。」

「行差踏錯的人總得付出代價(Those who falter and those who fall must pay the price)，」穿著舒服羊毛衫的棕髮青年微笑著說，「您說是不是，警官?」

沙威探長盯著他，手心出了些汗。咖啡廳的燈光掩蓋了棕髮青年鏡片下的眼神。他說的這句話是當年沙威在塞納河上指星發誓的禱詞內容。這個棕髮青年與看電影的金髮學生同樣，身上散發出一種說不出的威勢。沙威猜測著眼前這個貌似溫良無害的青年究竟靠著哪種管道聽見他的月下獨白。

「我也覺得那些為了維持表面上的治安而讓遊行的學生泡在他們的熱血(wet themselves with blood)的執法人員很不公道。」另一個穿著藍色工作衫的年輕人慢慢地說，「學生上街又不是革命，只是為他們該得的權益作合理抗爭。」

黑鬈髮的青年用嫻熟的手法操作咖啡機，給他自己做了杯咖啡，水蒸氣噴進半空中，聲音尖銳的過份。沙威探長突然留意到屋子裡的這些年輕人全都兩兩一組，狀似輕鬆愉快，手上卻不是冒著青筋就是指節泛白。

「抗爭，」沙威認為自己已經找出他要的答案，便愉快的說，「總是要有人受傷，孩子們，民主的現代社會都是前人為我們流血換來的。」

「但是派密探混進手無寸鐵的大學生裡騙取情報，」初階律師打扮的青年有些弱氣但堅定地說，「這點上就犯了欺詐罪，而且造成學生傷亡，這足夠被起訴至少十條罪名。」

一個已然酩酊大醉的年輕人闖進來，背包東搖西晃，手裡舉著玻璃酒瓶，對咖啡廳裡的人群嚷嚷，「我這幫混蛋，這群在教條主義裡醉醺醺的掉書袋，大家午安，小鴿子飛回家啦!我的好謬尚，革命老屋，1832年還作了革命青年的本舖!安琪!我的好小太陽，我的百合花兒普魯維爾同志，你們又在看什麼偉大的藝術?」

「大寫的R，」女店員取起塑膠掃帚柄指向牆上的牌子，「本場地禁止性/騷/擾。」

被稱為大寫的R的醉漢正在啃金髮青年的脖子，他看見他們正在觀賞的電影，大聲抱怨，「你們這花俏又虛偽的兩個科洛雷多[2]!」

漂亮的紅髮少年說，「安琪，趕走他，用踢的!」

於是金髮青年站起來，出腳踢倒大寫的R，那個勁頭不是一般讀法學院的近視學生能擁有的。

「真遺憾啊，」他嘲諷地說，「咱倆現在算是玩完了。應該請沙威警官現在就以擾亂社會秩序為由逮捕你。」

「等等，警官，」醉漢說，「讓我先給大伙兒展示作品。然後請不要逮我，讓我醉死在這裡!啊，路易松，妳好。能不能借我妳的瓦斯槍?」

他拿起他的包抖一抖，倒出成堆玻璃渣、子彈殼、釣魚線，以及大小不等的刀具殘骸。咖啡店的廚娘從配膳室扔出瓦斯槍，被這個醉醺醺的藝術青年在十公尺外一把接住，耍了個漂亮的手花兒點燃。

「您看著這是殺人作惡的工具，我看著卻是準備重獲新生的材料，」他說。這個醉漢的眼睛沒有醉意，還似乎燃著火焰，他就地做起工藝活兒，東燒燒西填填，把危險的垃圾鼓搗成一尊舉著水果刀代替紅旗的自由女神，他碰著這些尖銳物，沒有戴手套卻安然無事。整屋子青年男女給這個酒醉藝術家的成品鼓掌叫好，他將持刀的自由女神擺在供人取閱雜誌的架子，刀口對準沙威探長的鼻子。

「自命為法律的看門人，卻做下蓄意傷人致死的事，」金髮青年又說，「如果是我，要是做了這些以正義為名的惡事，同時也必定要同等量刑判決我自己。」

他說這些可怕的話的同時，拿起餐刀切開三明治，動作幾乎像屠夫順著動物的關節割開肉品。

「午安，馬德蘭伯伯，」滿頭髒辮的年輕人說，「我還沒給您道謝呢，多虧有您的贊助，我才不需要搬出學生樓後只能租公園椅子睡覺。」

「我做的事沒有什麼可說嘴的，」巴黎前市長，割風先生，也就是沙威探長的敵人冉阿讓走進咖啡廳，要了些點心，坐下來笑著說，「誰年輕時沒有窮困過。新屋子住的還習慣嗎?」

「習慣極了。」

「看來您還不知道，沙威警官，」紅頭髮的美少年微笑，「馬德蘭伯伯有個長期贊助青年租屋的計畫，很多我們的同齡人都是受益者。」

「前市長先生，你來這裡做什麼?」沙威不動聲色地問。

「我來接娥蘇拉回家，」冉阿讓同樣若無其事地說，「你見過一兩次，這是我的女兒。」

漂亮的金髮姑娘給冉阿讓一個大的不得了的可愛笑容。

沙威探長心底涼了。他想到他自己的女兒(難不成有人認為沙威是個孤家寡人的可憐蟲－好吧，沙威探長是離過婚，但不代表他就是孤伶伶的獨居)，沙威對女兒的認知是，偵破刑案比跟女兒相處容易。也就是說，他自己的女兒大約已有十年沒給沙威好臉色了。人生竟是如此不公平，24601逃犯不僅有錢，做過大官，連女兒都能相處的好。

「－等一下，」沙威說，「您們怎麼一個個都知道我叫什麼名字。」

年輕人們看看彼此，接著黑鬈髮的青年停下玩弄音響，說，「這麼說吧，沙威探長，由於您實在太常上新聞，要不是我每天都看的見巡邏警車繞過我家外頭，我都懷疑整個法國只有您一個警察了。」

沙威:「…………。」

「別對正義的守護者開這樣的玩笑，孩子，」冉阿讓慈祥的說，「你要知道，走正義之路的人風雨兼程，最後方能獲得獎賞(those who follow the path of the righteous shall have their reward)。」

到這裡，冉阿讓慈祥的笑容在沙威探長眼中已經趨近墜入火焰的路西法了。當年他在塞納河畔發的誓言竟被24601逃犯一字不漏地背誦全文，也就是說，在馬德蘭伯伯的軍隊還沒有變成推特熱門標籤之前，這群神秘的特工，或是別的人已經在暗中支援冉阿讓。沙威在桌子底下握緊配槍。

「說起來，馬德蘭伯伯，」咖啡廳的女店員說，「您的軍隊也是這個慘不忍睹的人間的衛士，他們把秩序與光明全都帶回來了。」

冉阿讓搖著頭，「我不知道這個名稱到底是哪裡來的。我從來沒見過，也不曾組織過這樣的秘密軍隊。不過我認同這些神秘的使者是人間的衛士。」

「在黑夜裡沉默又堅定的守望，」一派溫和的棕髮青年讚美，「－就像天上的星子一樣。」

「我希望他們能一直保持初心，別被自以為是的公理蒙了眼睛，」戴眼鏡的金髮青年盯著電影說道，「畢竟，要是不慎墮落，那是要被烈火蝕心、利劍折磨的。」

沙威探長幾乎要跳起來。

穿著鮮紅外套的拳擊手或格鬥家或特種部隊軍人跨過來，咧著嘴笑嘻嘻，出手按住沙威的肩膀，說，「您的祝禱詞說的真好，警官，我聽說馬德蘭伯伯的軍隊也同意您很有文學天賦。」

這個體格賽過漫威超英演員的青年人只要稍加使力就足夠掰斷沙威的骨頭。廚娘送出熱騰騰的烤肉，女店員拿起麵包刀，俐落的將其分屍城市和一口吃的大小。搞藝術創作的那人玩著瓦斯槍弄出劈啪聲響。初階律師同藍領青年湊在一起閱讀並點評被馬德蘭伯伯的軍隊做掉的受害者的歷史，接受租屋贊助的畢業生列出檯面上有姓名且有資格被做掉的名單。兩個忙著看電影的學生探討起電影中刺客握槍手法的錯處。急診醫生同他玩著手機的師哥與孰知藥物的黑髮年輕人談論著他懷疑是特工下手殺傷的急診患者與他們的死法。

沙威離開座席，快步且心驚肉跳的走向店門。

「沙威警官，」女店員叫住他，「您的烤肉排!」

咖啡廳外頭的監視器哐的砸在沙威腳邊，他愈發驚駭地遠離這間有著悠久革命情懷的咖啡廳。

公白飛笑咪咪的關掉操控攝像頭脫離栓鎖的程式，收起手機。愛潘妮調出路口監控畫面查看，「他走了。」

「幹的太漂亮了，公民們。」弗以伊笑道。珂賽特快速地拍手。

冉阿讓接過沙威留下來的烤肉排，有些感動又失落。他嘆息，「原來這就是跟兒子一道玩遊戲的感覺嗎。」

「他的臉白成那樣，」若李說，「如果他去做全身檢查，肯定查出溶血性貧血。」

「或是奎尼丁中毒。」古費拉克糾正。

格朗泰爾拿起他剛做的持刀自由女神，拔下刀來在手裡耍花，皺起眉頭，「我還是不認為這是好主意。沙威又不是智障，這下子他已經確認我們就是馬德蘭伯伯的軍隊，我猜他很快就又會回來反偵察我們。」

「他已經盯上伽佛洛什很久，找進謬尚是遲早的事，」安灼拉摘下看上去像重度近視鏡片的平光眼鏡，顯露他英俊的驚天動地的真容，說，「不如直接來場正面交鋒。就像你說的，他並不笨，沙威很快也會想明白剛才我們放他走是因為他沒有製造機會讓我們做掉他。」

「多虧沙威探長，」巴阿雷說，「小伽佛洛什這個學期都得乖乖準時上下學啦。」

安灼拉的話語引起ABC的朋友們的共鳴。熱安點點頭，語氣溫和，「要是沙威探長還想進這個屋子，他也得做好逃脫術訓練。這間可愛的小老頭可不好對付。」

博須埃愛惜的玩著髒辮尾巴，「了不起的拉馬克將軍，他的改建就快要派上用場。」

「了不起的謬尚。」馬呂斯說，「昨天我去倉庫找東西，竟發現那裏有六月革命留下來的古董卡賓槍，還有一面沾了血的國旗。」

「把那面國旗掛出來吧，」古費拉克總結地說，「多虧這些義士才有今天的謬尚，也才有我們。」

注:

[1]氟硝西泮(Rohypnol): 就是王男1夜店任務的酒保搞昏蛋蛋他們用的藥

[2]歷史上主教因沉迷英式禮儀在當時為人詬病。 ~~可是唐家屯真的很好看啊。~~


	8. 誠實工作方得回報(Honest Work, Just Reward)

**1\. 文明社交**

「這是個悖論，」古費拉克對ABC的朋友們，用薛定諤似的口吻做著議題闡述，「你們有沒有注意到，安灼拉總是讓格朗泰爾啃他的脖子，跟他毛手毛腳，然而這些舉動的結果都是一樣－他們倆誰都沒承認過他們的關係。」

「格朗泰爾總是搭理安灼拉說的每一句話，安灼拉也逐漸搭理格朗泰爾的每句醉話，但是他們從來沒有往下發展的跡象，」公白飛用佛洛伊德般的語氣侃侃而談著心理分析案例，「這表示安灼拉的超我依然佔著上風，格朗泰爾的本我與自我則在互相爭鬥。」

「生活畢竟不是音樂劇(la vie n’est pas un thèatre)，」愛潘妮感嘆，「要是在音樂劇裡就好辦了，他們很快就能跳過很多步驟直接結婚。」

ABC的朋友們節奏一致地對愛潘妮公民的話語點頭表示無比同意。他們在會議室開小會的當兒，安灼拉在執行一場高空刺殺，接著得趕去學校上課，然後回謬尚進行任務匯報(荷里活高中生特工青春電影都不敢這麼拍)，格朗泰爾則在畫室給組織賺資金。

古費拉克所謂的格朗泰爾啃安灼拉的脖子以及毛手毛腳發生在格朗泰爾外放了整晚沒救歌，也就是安灼拉殺死格朗泰爾心愛的搖滾碟又給他買回所有歌曲之後。ABC的朋友們留意到這兩個意見從來沒合過拍，搭檔出勤成功率又高之又高的青年之間的關係出現了某種質量變化。首先，安灼拉在格朗泰爾酒後壯膽或清醒且狼心狗肺地對其進行啃脖子或別的上下其手時不僅沒有出於自衛而毆打他，甚至似乎有放棄抵抗的跡象。接著，安灼拉突然學會透過肢體接觸把格朗泰爾搞出瞳孔地震甚至失語，其模式有輕輕觸碰肩膀、後背、看似無心其實非常刻意地不慎碰著手，以及正面的笑臉暴擊。要知道安灼拉公民是個不食煙火的正經人，以往當他嘴角往上揚的時候，他不是已經在任何文武鬥爭裡取得勝利，就是他準備真正意義上地動手殺人了。

(「他笑了他笑了他笑了他笑了他笑了他笑了他笑了他笑了他笑了他笑了他笑了他笑了他笑了他笑了他笑了他笑了！甜蜜的耶穌哇!這怎麼可能(Can such things be)!」格朗泰爾回過神來後如此雞叫約有整個傍晚)

公白飛公民更關注ABC的朋友們之間玩鬧社交的分寸，即使這些年的同吃同住、死生契闊、共享禍福、沆瀣一氣(?)、狼狽為奸(???)早已使這幾位男女青年之間出現比血緣更濃烈的羈絆與親情，合乎規範的禮尚往來依然不可被遺忘－好態度造就好青年(Manners maketh man)嘛。

但是，除去內部消化的成果，安灼拉公民與格朗泰爾公民依然在遵守和解構人際禮儀的灰色地帶徘徊。例如在這個組織接到新任務訂單而在九點臨時開會的夜晚，發生了以下的不文明對話。

「這是個不輕鬆但也不難完成的工作，」熱安切換一頁簡報，說，「這回我們需要三個人，一個引開女士們的注意，一個暗中安裝炸彈，另一個從交易方手上取得我們的目標文件。」

「最擅長第一項工作的古費拉克公民當天有其他任務，安裝炸彈自然有博須埃公民，跟交易方對接的，像是弗以伊公民或馬呂斯公民都成，」安灼拉沉思著說，「可這第一樁工作，需要的是勁頭拿捏得夠準，能臨機應變，並且沉著不亂的人。現下組織裡沒有這樣的人手了。」

「我不能夠擁有姓名嗎，阿波羅公民，」格朗泰爾說，「我還在這兒呢。」

「你?」

「我。」

安灼拉側眼瞅著他鄰座的格朗泰爾，「你，去那樣的地方?你，去招惹那類招惹不起的女公民?」

「為什麼不?」格朗泰爾心安理得，「這樣的本領我是俱備的，至少比起你，我馬馬虎虎地有些出入頂級沙龍的辦法。」

「格朗泰爾公民，你能替我做件事嗎?」

「幫任何事都可以，」格朗泰爾笑嘻嘻地，「給你的槍桿子拋光(polish your gun)也成[1]。」

會議室再度被詭異的沉默正面那什麼了。

古費拉克極其含蓄地望向公白飛，而公白飛極其小聲地清清喉嚨以掩飾尷尬。

巴阿雷用湯匙大聲攪拌他杯裡的奶茶。馬呂斯用幾乎什麼都沒懂的模樣(little he knows)觀賞起天花板。

安灼拉面對格朗泰爾這樣的誠懇，思考了幾秒鐘，作出了一個下決心的人的姿勢。

「那麼，我同意你去試試，」他說，「不過你可別把你的刀磨鈍，或是把槍子兒用光了。」

愛潘妮凝視住她在桌面上的倒影，相看兩不厭。若李露出給人診斷出不治之症似地表情。

「安灼拉，」格朗泰爾嚴肅地說，「你太不識好歹。你應當很清楚我上了勁兒就半點不含糊－我們都同房多長時間了。」

弗以伊給熱安使了個只有他們倆才懂得眼色，熱安用細微的動作給他打了個只有他們倆才明白的手勢。博須埃拂了把他看不見的頭髮。

「也許吧，」安灼拉這樣回答，並露出點亮他蒼白的面容甚至整個謬尚的微笑，「我已經太習慣跟你同房，也就沒有特別注意你有多上勁。」

於是格朗泰爾徹底、完整、不可逆地死機，連瞳孔地震都來不及發生，就那樣僵在他的座位成了尊他自己的雲石雕像。

「我知道你們的愛意是足夠沖垮這間廳室的(Liebe durchflutet diesen Raum)，」公白飛木著臉開口，「但是請注意文明開會，特別是你，安灼拉公民。」

「你在說什麼，」安灼拉皺著眉頭嚴肅地說，「我這只是正常地對格朗泰爾公民的醉話進行打擊。」

「愛意?」格朗泰爾又是相當平靜地說，「哈。不存在的。」

公白飛依舊木著臉主持大局，「請文明開會。」

最後，組隊前往位於倫敦的奎夫人的金色沙龍(這間隱藏在頂級公寓樓裡的，咳，會館，據查是十八世紀末就開始營業的老牌業良)，攔截毒品暗線交易並直接銷毀那座罪惡洞穴的任務交給格朗泰爾，博須埃和弗以伊。弗以伊戴上電子人皮面具假扮成已經被組織剷除的毒頭，博須埃穿上水電工的制服，格朗泰爾好生梳洗打扮，看上去幾乎就是個在沙龍裡吃著胭脂粉水滾大的登徒子。任務由正副兩位指揮官監看，分別指揮裝置爆破物的作業以及拖住沙龍擁有者好讓暗線交易按照ABC的朋友們的規劃進行的工作。沒事做的人也在控制室進行觀摩，學習如何正確出入高級沙龍且不引起懷疑。古費拉克去給其他不公不義的腐敗階層下毒了，安灼拉領取刺殺某黑道頭子的任務，正在控制室的角落閱讀委託方發來的任務細項。

監控畫面裡的博須埃爬過空調管，安裝好數個遙控炸彈，接上沙龍的電源總開關；弗以伊對歐洲各國政要的秘聞醜事信手捻來正與目標在小包間談笑，秀色可餐的漂亮女人殷勤地給他們端茶送水。

格朗泰爾則在他們的隔壁包間拖住沙龍擁有者奎夫人與沙龍頭牌們。如果要更精確地說明，格朗泰爾是把那閱人無數的奎夫人與美貌精明的大頭牌暈的五迷三道，從她們瞳孔的縮放程度甚至可判讀出這幾位可愛的女士腦中有了些脫籍從良的念頭。

「我承認吧，酒徒可真有一套。」熱安說。

「停止盯人家的胸，酒徒。」公白飛按下通話鍵。格朗泰爾視角的監控畫面只剩下滿屏曲線，愛潘妮對那曲線發出咋舌聲。

「這裡是酒神的天堂，」格朗泰爾用毫無破綻的暈呼呼的語氣說，「親愛的夫人，我若是想帶幾個女祭司給我做節日天使，得付您多少現款呢?」

那奎夫人笑裡藏刀精明的很，「您得先保證您的伴侶不會把我的女祭司打出祭壇。」

格朗泰爾從領口下拉出故意讓她識破的假婚戒(它給繫在一條金鍊子上)，嘻皮笑臉地說，「他不愛我，也就不會管這些。您知道吧，我們各有各的樂趣。」

沙龍大頭牌捕捉到重點，「他?」

「他。」格朗泰爾嘆息，「我到現在都沒搞懂認識他到底是好運還是我幹過最大的錯事兒。我們就那樣啊，稀里糊塗扯了証，然後看誰誰扎眼。」

若李問道，「領袖，你去哪裡?」

安灼拉站起來，拿著給他抓皺的簡報，一派性冷淡模樣，說，「我去給我的槍做些清潔保養。」

「記得拋光哈。」

愛潘妮拿起垃圾桶往馬呂斯的腦門扣下去。安灼拉離開控制室後，熱安下令博須埃爬通風管撤退道樓子外等候指示，弗以伊取得他們要的交易文件，給毒物交易方喝了點摻過神經毒的飲料準備離開。他收東西時，不小心碰倒了酒瓶，將橙酒倒在漂亮女士的昂貴訂製裙子上。

「唉呀，」弗以伊脫口而出，「真抱歉！您沒事吧?您等等，我給您拿點紙巾－」

公白飛急促地說，「給她桌上那條毛巾然後趕緊離開，工人!酒徒，搭電梯到三樓走消防梯。工人，我重複，趕緊離開!魔笛手，這裡交給你。老鷹，我這裡設定五分鐘後炸彈通電，等我指示再引爆。」

給弗以伊弄濕裙子的漂亮女人瞇起眼睛，「－您可真文明。」

滿頭大汗的弗以伊又更加文明地給她行了個歐陸式吻手禮，倉皇逃離包間。他們的目標已經中毒，正在經歷呼吸逐漸困難的死亡過程。格朗泰爾藉口取錢走出頭等包廂，又吹了聲口哨讚嘆沙龍使用的香水，狀似瀟灑愉快搭進電梯，扔下弗以伊搭下一班直達地下一樓才又走樓梯到地面同其他人會合。

公白飛用可怕的手速猛敲鍵盤，接著揍了下迴車鍵輸入整套指令，用嚇虛脫了的聲音說，「工人，請將汽車駛進你們遇見的第三個左拐彎，直行一百公尺，老鷹，到那時再進行引爆。」

弗以伊超速駕駛到那的地點，博須埃用顫抖的手指戳下了手機裡的引爆程式。奎夫人的沙龍在她們藏身的頂級大廈中層爆炸，衛星監控拍攝到地面的行人被這場爆炸帶來的玻璃渣子雨嚇的逃竄。

熱安顫巍巍地說，「工人，你都做了什麼。」

「我錯了，」弗以伊扯下人皮面具，同樣顫巍巍地回答，「我錯了，我不知道我怎麼就給她說了那些－」

「我以為刷過這麼多劇已經教會你一些基礎知識，弗以伊公民，」格朗泰爾攤在汽車後座對他進行教訓，「在沙龍，沒人會說抱歉，管他是哪個夫人的沙龍都沒人會這麼說。這是民間智慧，能給寫進音樂劇的話都是有一定道理的你知道不。」

博須埃打開前置儲物櫃拿出裝在保溫水壺的伏特加來喝酒壓驚，接著在汽車往機場的方向急轉彎時給嗆咳起來。不管怎麼說，他們的任務完成了，殲滅整個販毒組織的工作即將由巴阿雷接手。他們回到謬尚時正好碰上準備出門工作的安灼拉。他給這次的任務選擇被改裝成雙槍管的M16步槍，槍托為了適應後座力也加大過，安灼拉登記領取子彈後(他總是儀式性地多領，即使任務上只用到一顆)在會議室清點子彈並裝膛。格朗泰爾帶著整身煙花味兒踏進來，熱安給弗以伊沖了點安神花茶，若李則神經兮兮地把博須埃踹去浴室洗掉他從通風管帶出來的病黴菌。

「怎麼樣，」格朗泰爾得意非凡，「除了打架我還多少有點別的本事吧。」

「你準備付奎夫人多少錢帶走五個姑娘?」愛潘妮問。

「那是任務先完成了，」格朗泰爾說，「如果讓我再多待幾分鐘，我一毛線都不用付就能頂下她整間沙龍。」

「這麼厲害的嗎。」安灼拉低頭組裝著槍枝，問。

「我說過你可以信任我。」格朗泰爾回答，「所以，你欠我一個文明的道歉，阿波羅公民，為了你質疑我的能力。」

安灼拉想了想，同意地微笑，並拿著槍站起來，「是這樣沒錯。」

接著他扛起步槍，在沒有任何人反應過來之前，使用槍托把格朗泰爾打倒在地。倒不是組織對這樣的場面還會感受到錯愕或意外，而是這回安灼拉的動作實在太快了，連眼神最好的指揮官們都沒有看見任何他出手的前兆。所以ABC的朋友們著實震了一驚。

格朗泰爾躺在會議桌底，摀著挨揍的臉，悲憤地說，「這就是我誠實工作的回報!我認真辛勤地為組織完成任務的獎賞!有你這樣不文明的公民嗎!」

安灼拉過早地給槍上膛，在槍口瞄準格朗泰爾前改回正確的揹槍姿勢，又露出足夠點亮整條街的笑容，「不，格朗泰爾公民，這不是私人恩怨(This is nothing personal)。」

然後他走了。留下一屋子愣住的ABC以及倒在地上的格朗泰爾。

半晌，馬呂斯開口安慰他，「其實，領袖沒有槍斃你，已經很文明了。」

愛潘妮想通某些事般，對格朗泰爾說，「這就是私人恩怨吶!跟文不文明沒有關係!」

格朗泰爾:「?????????」

公白飛嘆了口全知全能且累覺不愛的氣。

**2\. 患難見真情**

這說的是ABC的朋友們除了刷劇最關注的兩樁事。

「我們上個月的出勤數是一模一樣的，輪班給總部看門的時間也分秒不少，我甚至還要額外在公立醫院輪值，在謬尚還得研發肺炎疫苗，更新全自動磁場導航系統，我做了這麼多事－」若李用看盡滄桑的語氣詢問，「為什麼可以去富森的是安灼拉跟格朗泰爾?」

「等等你去查帳戶，你的實拿薪資會比他們倆加起來還多。」公白飛回答。

身上還披著公立醫院白大褂的若李透過兩坨黑眼圈望著他。

「而且他們看的都是豆路二。」

「－行。」若李簡短而滿意地說。

「豆路二哪裡不好?」珂賽特反駁，「豆路二可以連動到媽呀女王跟馬土豆哇，這不香嗎。」

「不香。」馬呂斯小聲地說。

愛潘妮給若李做了杯特濃咖啡，補充，「而且，格朗泰爾是去養傷，安灼拉是給他當陪護去的。」

筆電裡的格朗泰爾視角的監控畫面被安灼拉的後腦勺填滿，平板裡的安灼拉視角的監控畫面則是富森的山川美景，然後鏡頭一晃，看起來像是安灼拉指著某處晴天綠地讓格朗泰爾一起看。古費拉克發出艷羨的聲音。

「等我們拿個美國的任務，」公白飛又說，「我們就去寬街看AT老師版的紅磨坊，TP也不給他們。」

古費拉克幸福地說，「我確定了，飛兒是天使託生的。」

「公白飛公民，」伽佛洛什問道，「你當爹又當媽又當鏟史官，你累不累?」

「我當然累，」公白飛溫和地笑著說，「可我也沒別的辦法，不是嗎。」

安灼拉的監控畫面突然發生變化，從格朗泰爾的側臉晃向遠方的新天鵝堡，且新天鵝堡在他的視角內劇烈地上下移動。

「安灼拉是不是眼睛抽筋了?」若李擔憂地說。

「只是腦子地震。」古費拉克說，「不過，說真的，要是這趟回來他們還沒跨過那條線，我感覺有生之年我們也看不到結果了。」

「我以為已經有結果了?」熱安有些迷惑，「難道安灼拉現在還學會假慌張或是假哭?」

「他倒是真慌張，問題是事後他不承認。」弗以伊解釋，他做出深沉思考的姿態摸著下巴，「但是這樣的慌張也告訴了我們很多事。例如，他打心底關心格朗泰爾。不，這是最複雜的地方，由於你愛著，所以一切都正常(Quand tu aimes tout à fait normal)，直到突來的刺激讓你丟掉理智。」

「他那是關心到人受個傷就是宇宙爆炸的程度。」

「我看還是因為若李又給格朗泰爾診出肝炎、肝硬化、胃穿孔、血液逆流、缺氧問題、膽汁過少這一系列的毛病。」

若李滿臉無辜地說，「我只是想幫忙。」

「吶，」馬呂斯說，「它起作用了。」

現在筆電和平板裡的監控畫面都定格在新天鵝堡的塔尖。安灼拉和格朗泰爾當然沒有承諾要當ABC的朋友們的眼睛去觀看路德維希二世的文化與物質遺產，但他們不知道他們的眼鏡監控是可以從控制室單方面強制開啟的。

他們獲准到富森休療養假的起因是一場艱困的任務。ABC接到的委託要去取個大人物的秘密硬盤，順便取命；這種兼具刺殺與盜取的工作向來是格朗泰爾和安灼拉的專長，殊不知另一隊人馬也要來取目標的硬盤和命，兩邊因此打了起來，場面比黑手黨同KGB械鬥還驚險刺激。安灼拉在第一階段潛伏就狙了該大人物，格朗泰爾套著漆黑的潛行裝摸進目標滿是監控和死亡紅外線的住屋，首先卸了力度大的能殺人的紅外線發送源，又搗毀與警局連線的監控台，花了點時間翻箱倒櫃找著硬盤。遲來一步的敵人在已經沒有報警功能的屋子圍剿格朗泰爾，當然他們全敗在格朗泰爾就地取材當武器的本事下，硬盤不僅沒搶到，還被過期報紙噎個窒息、讓加了把火的生髮噴霧噴瞎眼睛、或是被水果盤敲破腦殼－

但是本來應當遵守指令待在潛伏地直到第二撥敵人出現才開始掃射的安灼拉突然加入戰場。他擎著半自動步槍站到格朗泰爾身邊，直接突突突了第二撥對手的整支隊，步槍子彈用完他就掏手槍(一柄普通但漂亮的沙漠之鷹，槍托由格朗泰爾畫了個小小的三色同心圓)，彈無虛發斃調第三撥也是最後一波敵人的大部分，剩下的幾個只能靠近戰，格朗泰爾不能更高興地拿到原先用以撥弄爐火的鐵叉使了套棍術，整監廳室就被他用天然紅顏料造出大片潑灑油畫，安灼拉抄起桌上寒光閃動的水果刀權做匕首也宰掉幾個，最後，就像所有音樂劇會出現的千鈞一髮之際，當最末出現的敵人揮著武器即將襲向格朗泰爾，安灼拉扔出水果刀命中敵方的武器手，他擋在格朗泰爾面前，還拎著鐵叉的格朗泰爾推開他，公白飛看見的監控畫面只那麼閃了閃，敵人便被鐵叉捅穿喉嚨倒地氣絕。

「領袖，」格朗泰爾說，「你幹嘛擋在我們中間?」

公白飛按下控制台儀表板最大又醒目的紅色緊急按鈕，接著在以十為分等的緊急程度排數按下二。輪值待命的博須埃聽見鈴聲，跳進電梯到地下停車場發動ABC的朋友們專用的救護車到醫院接了若李，直接趕往任務現場。

安灼拉視角監控裡的格朗泰爾摀著心臟下方的傷口，對安灼拉扯著嘴角，說，「你怎麼就選在這種時間腦抽，那一刀是從你胳膊下刺過來的。」

透過鏡片監控的畫面突然糊了，格朗泰爾視角的監控屏裡出現了一個淚眼汪汪的安灼拉。

「大R!我是說格－酒徒，」他慌亂地說，「你流血了!你被刺到哪裡?血很多嗎?嚮導－ **嚮導** **!** **我請求支援，酒徒快死了，是我的錯** **!** **全是我的錯** **!** **啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊－你快坐下啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊－** 」

那聲音大的連在宿舍聽饒舌樂寫作業的伽佛洛什都被引進控制室來圍觀。公白飛按下通話鍵，冷靜地說，「酒徒不會死的，老鷹他們在去的路上，冷靜下來，領袖，先去找冰塊，用布包著壓在傷口上做止血－」

「 **都是我的錯** **!** **我太大意，太急躁，太自以為是** **!** **都是我害的** **!** **啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊－** 」

格朗泰爾摀著傷，艱困地開口，「領袖，別難過了，做我們這行，誰不受點工傷呢。你別自責，要好好活下去。」

這個時後就又有一只馬克杯被摔碎除役。它是被憤怒的指揮官砸到地上的。

公白飛打開格朗泰爾的單向通話斥責，「不要嚇他，酒徒，你只是皮肉傷，別拿這種事嚇領袖。」

「可是，」安灼拉視角的畫面中糊糊的格朗泰爾笑瞇瞇地說，「還真有些疼呢。」

安灼拉找到冰塊卻忘記關冰箱門，他解開手腕上繫著的法蘭西國旗包冰塊，那雙握著火炮瞄準整個手持大彎刀的什葉派部兵團都不帶晃一下的手抖的把冰塊灑滿地，格朗泰爾放開手，露出胃部一道鮮血直冒的口子。

這樣的景象使安灼拉進入了複讀模式，「都是我的錯，我不該這麼大意的，你要撐住，撐住，酒徒，我們很快就回謬尚，是我的錯，都怪我－」

到這裡，公白飛開始心疼被他誤殺的馬克杯了。做為自我補償，他把在總部的其他ABC喊進控制室，給若李的手機傳了共享鍊讓大伙兒全部看見格朗泰爾擺著坦然面對死亡的瀟灑模樣勸告複讀的上氣不接下氣的安灼拉代替他活到極限。

「我認為這說明很多問題，」古費拉克看過任務錄像後說，「這整個已知宇宙最冷靜、專業、幾乎無情，業務能力超越頂標的遠點狙擊手突然加入近戰戰場，還一副羅密歐給毛球擋刀的模樣－」

「酒徒，」博須埃視角監控畫面裡的若李對躺在擔架的格朗泰爾說，「你的胃破了個洞。不過沒事，一會兒我車上給你急救，回謬尚做手術。」

「領袖還好嗎?他看起來有點癲。」弗以伊問。

若李視角的畫面裡，博須埃使了足夠翹起地球的力氣把失去他通常自帶的光圈的安灼拉拽進副駕關門鎖好。若李將擔架推進救護車，給打過止痛劑的格朗泰爾眨眨眼睛，放開挨針頭時握緊點滴架的拳頭。若李也眨眨眼睛。

「皮肉傷，沒有刺著臟器，所有指標都正常，」他說，「不過你的胃的確快要穿孔了，酒徒，你得開始戒酒。我推薦你改喝發酵果汁，喝多可以攝取營養還能微醺。」

「你看見安灼拉的樣子了沒有?」格朗泰爾問，「你看見他那個模樣沒有?他哭了!他剛才哭的都變形了!翅膀兒，你快給我檢查我還患了那些毛病。」

若李:「。」

於是格朗泰爾做過急救手術，被檢查出肝炎、肝硬化、胃穿孔、血液逆流、缺氧問題、膽汁過少這一系列的毛病，並被勒令停職休養，在皮肉傷痊癒後前往山靈水秀的富森，在路德維希二世的庇祐之下進行健康有機的強制休假。組織的兩名醫療人員開出無酒精、低油少糖，充滿西蘭花的養生方子以扣全薪為要脅逼迫格朗泰爾遵守。作為不聽指揮官命令擅自行動的懲罰，安灼拉則必須照料格朗泰爾假期內的飲食與術後護理。

安灼拉接受處罰，寫了檢討，卻給自己過激的反應想出各種各樣的說詞辯駁。

「他是我的搭檔，我們也認識很久了，」他最常說的是這句，「作為同事和室友，我在格朗泰爾受傷時適度緊張是理所應當的反應。」

「－要是路平方這麼漂亮的城堡還沒辦法搞定他們，」若李看著平板裡的新天鵝堡內景，對才進門的博須埃說，「我真的就要失去對他的信仰了。我要改信德‧溫特先生。」

「說到底，這趟真正的旅行還得歸功於他們倆都足夠敬業。」馬呂斯說，「要不然這回就會是他們假公濟私藉著任務去度蜜月。倒不是說我自己不想這麼做。」

珂賽特幽幽地說，「我們說好要去維也納看《羅賓漢》的。」

古費拉克反覆給組織的加密郵箱刷新，「美國的壞蛋都搞毛去了，為什麼沒有新的委託。」

「一定有的。」公白飛安慰他。

巴阿雷摘下騎機車用的安全帽，左顧右盼，發現他的朋友們全都成雙成對，愛潘妮正在電玩裡登基為王。

「全世界都瀰漫著戀愛的酸臭味，」巴阿雷感嘆，「這種痛苦一點都不美好。」

**3\. 警民合作**

時間是才開年就進入玩家困難模式的公元2020年，某種詭異、前所未見且殺傷力極強的新型病毒正在屠殺地球公民。

公白飛製作出全套防護裝備讓ABC的朋友們穿戴著出勤完成任務，在謬尚的前後門都設置噴霧消毒，所有樓層貼滿警示標語，轉角全部擺上乾洗手液；同時，他還同若李利用工作空檔研究病毒，試著開發治療疫苗，找出消滅這個萬惡之源的解藥。其他ABC在空閒時進行網上衝浪搜索一切有關這個病毒的醫療論文，關注最新感染地圖，統計有多少個國家的元首或顯貴被疾病襲擊。當英國傳出確診的病理專家曾經與首相開會，ABC也開始擔心法蘭西人民的安危。

這天謬尚來了一位訪客。

沙威探長遵守門口的指示用酒精消毒雙手，走進沒有人看守的一樓，櫃檯也不見店員，謬尚靜悄悄的。沙威探長尋了個靠門口的座位，坐下來等待任何人現身。這一等就等了四十分鐘，沙威有些不耐坐等，但他又非得見到謬尚的人，於是他推開椅子想起來走動，也許往禁止客人進入的樓梯口喊幾聲問人。

沙威探長起來正準備活絡筋骨的當兒，只聽一個男子漢的聲音高呼，「法蘭西萬歲!未來萬歲!」

謬尚咖啡廳的門聞聲關閉，柔和的日光燈變成警局審訊室使用的高照明度白熾燈，那幾些個個是法律意義上高危通緝犯的青年出現在沙威探長周圍，所有人都戴著防毒口罩，手握上膛的手槍，對準沙威的頭。謬尚的女店員也在此列。沙威舉起雙手。

「午安，沙威探長，」紅色頭髮梳成麻花辮的秀氣美少年說，從他的聲音可聽出來方才喊話的正是他，「您可是謬尚的稀客。」

「您等著我們，方才我們也在等您自己發現這裡有聯繫我們的話筒，」語氣溫和卻滿是冷靜的威嚇性的的棕髮青年微笑著說完，示意沙威看像桌上的凹陷。咖啡廳的每張桌子都有這麼一個凹陷處。

站在沙威正前方，手穩的像聖母院大鐘，蒼白而英俊的金髮青年用他冷冰冰的藍眼睛盯住沙威探長，「我們期待這是場對法蘭西公民有益的會面。如果您來不是為了法蘭西－您知道我們會做什麼。」

「您們可以盡量對我搜身，或是用金屬檢測器掃描，我身上除了警徽和兩份文件，什麼都沒帶，」沙威說，「聽著，年輕人們，我只是來委託您們為法蘭西政府辦事。」

鬍子拉碴，手上有些乾顏料的黑髮青年冷笑，「我們幹嘛信您。」

「農民，」金髮青年說，「檢查他的口袋。」

擁有拳擊手體格的青年一手持槍，另一手檢查沙威的外套和長褲口袋，果然只找到兩份文件，他又用金屬檢測器把沙威從頭到腳掃過幾遍，確認他連迴紋針都沒有帶，說，「去那邊坐下。」

沙威探長曾經以為他幾乎認識了的年輕急診醫生拾起裝在信封袋的文件交給他的朋友，被稱為中心的青年拆開信封朗讀文件，這段過程中九柄手槍的槍口沒有離開過沙威的腦門。

「－"我，法蘭西共和國現任總統，僅代表內閣成員與全體公民，向馬德蘭伯伯的軍隊提交重大委託，如果您們的確叫這個名字，如果不是也仍要誠懇委託您們，"」被稱為中心的青年朗誦，「"據調查，美利堅合眾國國家實驗室似已培養出進化型病毒鍊並制出疫苗，您們也清楚現任美國總統的行事風格，我由衷懇請馬德蘭伯伯的軍隊前往美國內華達州取得治癒此病毒的疫苗樣本，交給法蘭西衛生署批量生產。此國家級任務由沙威探長擔任聯繫人。"」

第二份文件是總統親筆簽名的任務契約書，總統已經簽名，酬金的欄位留白。

「女爵，」金髮青年又說，「給這兩張紙做檢定。」

沙威探長對這幾位年輕人都能夠單手工作且另一只握槍的手穩定度高的勝過絕大多數高級員警油然產生了敬畏之心。

「都是真的，」女店員說，「我比對找的到的總統過往的所有簽名，下筆的力度都一樣。」

「這表示您們可以相信我。」沙威探長說。

「可以 **暫時** 相信您。」一屋子男女青年回答。

「要我說，領袖，」一個比其他人更有民間生活氣息的年輕人說，「我們最好還是將他捆起來最是安全。」

被稱為領袖的金髮青年思慮片刻，說，「也好。」

於是沙威探長是被反綁在椅子上替總統給馬德蘭伯伯的軍隊提出委託的。如同文件內容，法蘭西的總統希望能有一支非凡的特工隊伍能為法國以至於全歐洲大陸，以至於全世界，到美國的國家生物實驗室取出美國總統不對外公開，可以對抗病毒的疫苗樣本好交給相關部門大量生產。

「報酬隨便你們開，」沙威說道，「總統會以國家的名義付款。」

「您以為我們差錢?」溫和的令人身上發涼的棕髮青年說，「如果總統只付得起這種價碼，這樣的任務，我們拒絕接收。」

沙威承認自己沒有料到這一塊，問，「那您們想要什麼報酬?」

「我們取來疫苗，」金髮青年代表他們所有人回答，「接著，您，還有整個法蘭西甚至歐洲，也許全世界的，你們所謂的公開執法單位，都離我們遠遠的。您與我們同樣清楚我們自有公平與自由的標準。」

「您也該知道您只有兩個選擇。」被稱為中心的青年又說，「答應，或是永遠錯過您的市警局週會。」

這青年說的相當模稜兩可。他並沒有定義永遠，那是指被亂槍打死還是被囚禁在這些青年特工給他設置的牢房直到老死。這兩種選項基本同樣糟糕。

沙威探長咬了咬牙，「我答應您們。關於這點，我會回報給總統。」

金髮青年說，「現在就回報。在我們所有人的面前。律師，拿手機給他。」

被稱為律師的年輕人拿出一部只有少許通話額度的預付手機給沙威。他打開擴音，撥通總統專線，報告了馬德蘭伯伯的軍隊的要求。

「如果這是他們要的，」總統在電話裡說，「就答應他們。你得同意他們有時－大部分時間－比警政署更有辦法逮到你們追捕十幾年或是從來沒有發現的罪犯。」

這些青年全都默不作聲，沙威只好開口答話，「好的，閣下。」

「瞧，公民會團結(See the people unite)。」一個頂上光亮的青年說。

「我希望你是對的(I pray you’re right)。」手背有乾顏料的那人說，「領袖，你決定。」

「我們跟你同一條船。」其他人附和。

蒼白，鎮靜地叫人由衷害怕的金髮青年說，「您也在契約上簽字，這件任務就歸我們。」

作為回答，沙威探長拿起餐桌上供客人填寫菜單的筆，在總統發來的委託書簽上他的全名。

「這樣就可以了，」律師說，「您走吧。等我們取得疫苗會通知您。」

沙威放下筆還有兩份文件，高舉雙手，倒退著走出謬尚咖啡聽。

「太刺激了。」熱安拍著胸口說，「當我喊出暗號，我以為我就要昏倒了。」

「大家幹的漂亮，」古費拉克說，「我們不僅能拯救所有公民，還使普通意義的法律離我們又遠了一步。」

「那得是我們拿回疫苗的情況。」愛潘妮說。

「我們會拿回疫苗，」安灼拉言簡意賅地說，「只要我們分工合作。這次的任務是不成功便成仁，如果你不願意參加，就現在站出來，你就留在總部作為後勤。」

「你們可有勇氣與我並肩作戰(Will be strong to stand with me) ?」公白飛問。

「如果你加入，這是我們實現自由平等理想的一場戰役(Join the fight that will give you’re the right to be free)，」古費拉克接著說。

ABC的朋友們放下了槍，舉起了手。

注:

[1]polish your sword/gun，就那什麼手部運動哇，秒懂或沒搞懂的都請自覺面壁(。


	9. 世界充滿愛

**1\. 喜聞樂見的全員生還**

最終決戰的時刻到了。

日落後的沙漠開始急遽降溫，風不停地吹，似乎又有一場沙塵暴即將來臨。

ABC的朋友們大多已經負傷，有人的通訊設備已經失效。他們被困在沙漠中央，身上揣著疫苗，手裡握著彈火所剩不多的武器，周圍也許布滿中情局，或克博格，或埃西斯，或某些連單位名稱都沒有因此更加危險的百人大隊特工。

「領袖，」愛潘妮的聲音說，「北北東，三十三度角，六十六碼，四人組。其他人噤聲。」

安灼拉取出消音器裝在槍管，按照指示轉向北北東方，靠著眼鏡偵測與愛潘妮的推算，在敵方來到距離他們五十碼、四十二碼，二十九碼以及十三碼的時候分別成功狙擊。

「漂亮。」愛潘妮在謬尚的控制室說。她雙手握著擺在桌面，手指甲嵌在泛白的皮膚裡。

冉阿讓在看衛星監控，然而距離實在太遠，範圍也太寬，熱感應偵測並不靈光，本該顯示ABC位置以及周圍追兵包圍情況的監控畫面只有一些移動的紅點。珂賽特拿出藍芽鍵盤對衛星輸入調整指令，試圖將衛星降低位置好更清晰的拍攝他們需要的畫面。這幾年在謬尚活動使珂賽特成了一名段位不低的程序媛，也獲得她的代號。

但沙塵暴阻止一切。衛星監控暫時性全糊了。黃沙漫天飛動，既阻擋追兵也使ABC的朋友們不得不往內集中靠到一塊兒，互相確認彼此的傷況。

「工人、中心，」愛潘妮問，「請匯報你們倆的傷況。」

「有點兒反胃，但撐得住。」弗以伊說完，摸摸手腕上的兩只針孔。一只被扎了毒，一只被若李及時扎了解毒血清。

「我剛才用人體實驗證明嚮導的新型止血劑效用奇佳。」古費拉克回答。逃命時他為了掩護朋友們挨了四個刀子。

「嚮導?」

「我沒事。」公白飛說。

「農民?」

「我也沒事。」

「誰的眼鏡還能支援地圖功能?」珂賽特問，「我這裡只能定位到你們大約的位置，距離你們西南西，逆風步行大約三十五分鐘，有間屋子。」

「哪種屋子?」安灼拉問。

「衛星上只看的見似乎是間小教堂，」冉阿讓端詳著屏幕，說，「沙漠正中央，也許它已經廢棄了。但是我擔心那是別人的安全屋，或是掩護設施。」

「等風小點，我們就過去，」安灼拉說，「至少先想辦法挨到黎明。農民，你負責在移動途中掩護魔笛手。」

「好的，領袖。」

疫苗的四個基礎劑型分散在熱安、格朗泰爾、博須埃和若李的口袋。公白飛拷到整份製作疫苗的標準程序，古費拉克取到配置基礎劑型的藥譜，安灼拉在他們潛入實驗室時守在門廊，先處理掉整隊美國國家保安，在隸屬其他組織的秘密特工出現時將之擊倒，巴阿雷、弗以伊與馬呂斯在外邊支援，拆除警報器，覆蓋保全密碼；接著，當ABC從各個動線撤隊，追兵就冒出來了。中情局要拿回被盜的疫苗也要他們的命，克博格要從ABC手上分杯羹然後滅口，埃西斯也要盜取疫苗原型，並無差別殲滅所有擋道的人。ABC的朋友們殺出重圍，熱安是第一個受傷的，幾個人從埃西斯手裡救走他，馬呂斯抄起混戰中被留在地上的炸藥，點燃打火機作勢引爆，有效中止敵方繼續進攻。

「點燃它就是把你們自己搭進去!」克博格的人大喊。

馬呂斯回頭看了眼ABC，冷靜地說，「就是把我們自己也搭進去。」

於是敵人散開，馬呂斯拯救了上半夜。控制室裡的珂賽特由於不敢出聲差點給她自己憋暈，冉阿讓在ABC的朋友們遠離滿是重兵的實驗室後摔進座椅。向來健康的馬德蘭伯伯懷疑自己在這段時間內已經患上心梗或是腦栓塞。

沙漠裡的ABC等到狂風稍止就開始移動。他們沒有打燈以免暴露位置，因此只能仰仗夜視眼鏡，以及控制室給他們報的路。黑夜裡長路漫漫，小教堂破舊的窗子有些微弱的燈光。

「這真的是個好主意嗎?」格朗泰爾嘶啞的說，「誰知道那裡頭是人是鬼，還是又哪個該死的組織的後備軍。」

「至少可偵測範圍內它周圍並沒有埋地雷，」安灼拉說，「我不能讓你們在沙漠中間吹冷風淌血。試一試吧。」

「領袖說的有道理。」公白飛說。

就在這樣的時節，教堂的門開了。一位握著軍用手提燈的老人走出來，面對眼前的槍口、刀尖，這老人視若無睹，平靜，又溫柔地說，「進屋休息，年輕人，你們都累壞了。」

控制室裡，才緩過來不久的冉阿讓又跳了起來。

「可以信他，共和國!」他對著話筒喊道，「這是卞福汝主教!神吶!上帝吶!你們安全了!Hosanna!」

被推開的愛潘妮適時的調低話筒音量讓ABC們的耳朵不至於被冉阿讓吼聾了。提著手燈的年老神父站在教堂的燈光下，幾乎是幅岩窟裡的聖油畫。他等待到ABC的朋友們決定聽信冉阿讓，紛紛放低武器。

「我有些簡單的麵包可以讓你們充飢，」這老人笑著，緩慢地說，「也還有幾瓶酒，足夠你們暖身。有幾條溫暖的毛毯，你們也可以好好睡一晚。」

「公正的主吶，」弗以伊脫口而出，「這怎麼可能。」

「進來，法蘭西的兒子，」老人說，「我是卞福汝主教，沙漠修會主持人，也是你們的同胞。」

「天上的主(God on high)，」冉阿讓喃喃自語，「您聽見我的祈禱了。」

年事已經非常高的卞福汝主教有些佝僂，他把ABC的朋友們領進教堂後邊的小屋，開燈並放下窗簾，讓他們用乾洗夜給手消毒，取出急救箱，端來食水，然後開櫃子找出毛毯，博須埃走過去接過厚重的毯子。安灼拉把他們的武器整齊排在角落，清點人數，檢查所有人的傷勢，公白飛和若李用急救箱裡的材料給傷員進行簡陋但有效的救急手術。古費拉克在接聽控制室的敵情分析，格朗泰爾就幫著分配糧酒，桌子不夠坐，格朗泰爾便把杯盤拿到坐在地上的朋友們手裡。小屋的牆上掛著受難基督的十字架。

「願主賜福與我們的飲食，」卞福汝主教說，「與這些孩子。」

「您是主教，卻穿著神父的道袍，」熱安說，「您是七零年代末期從土倫的聖安當修會到美國傳教的神父之一對吧?」

「是這樣沒錯，」

「您認識馬德蘭‧割風?」公白飛問，「或是他的另一個名字，我們叫他冉阿讓先生。」

卞福汝主教想了想，露出笑容，「我知道這麼一位冉阿讓，我們認識的場面與今天同你們相遇的模樣非常像。」

「主教閣下，您想不想同冉阿讓先生說說話呢?」

「是這樣，」卞福汝主教拿起一塊平板，「幾年前我為了不用離開沙漠去程裡買菜，就買了這件東西，但是說起通訊，我還真不曉得該怎麼用它。」

氣氛溫馨的小屋出現了笑聲。

「您可以用我們的。」公白飛拿著手機說，「女爵，幫我們給馬德蘭伯伯連線。」

愛潘妮讓冉阿讓坐在控制室主位，打開攝像，透過公白飛的手機，卞福汝主教與他曾經救助並感化的24601逃犯重新會面了。冉阿讓激動的哭了起來。

「沒有您就沒有現在的我!」他淚流滿面地說，「您從黑暗中拯救我，現在您還拯救這幾個青年! 我竟然還能跟您說上話!上帝對我實在太好啦!」

珂賽特拿了些面紙給他。

「您就這樣待在內華達州的沙漠裡?您不打算離開嗎?」古費拉克問道。

「我將來的去處只有一個，就現在來說，不，我不打算離開沙漠。」卞福汝主教說，「不過，我的確長年做著回應法蘭西的求援的準備。你們來這裡是為了從美國國家實驗室取得疫苗樣本，不是嗎?」

ABC的朋友們點點頭。

「這附近經常有特工追趕其他特工，他們大多直接經過耶穌的面前卻從來沒有發現。」卞福汝主教說，「某個程度上，我一直在等待看見法蘭西的年輕人。我讚美你們的任務(I commend you for your duty)，並祈禱上帝祝福你們平安完成它。」

白髮蒼蒼的主教當空為ABC的朋友們畫出十字架。

「您真好。」若李說。

「要記住這個道理，我年輕的兄弟們，」卞福汝主教笑著說，「一切相遇都是上帝不可言喻的安排。我這裡還有點以前來求援的路人留的工具，你們必須用這些工具，帶上可以拯救人民的疫苗離開沙漠，回到法蘭西。」

卞福汝主教讓巴阿雷打開櫥櫃，那裡頭放了幾把槍，一些火藥，雜亂的電線，還有子彈。櫃子最裡邊放著柄大馬士革刀。

「老鷹，」安灼拉看了這些久無人用的武器，說，「你有沒有辦法用這裡的材料做出炸藥?」

「給我幾個空酒瓶就可以。」博須埃說。

他拿了被喝光的酒瓶，盤腿而坐，用火藥和電線組裝起簡易炸藥。安灼拉把槍與子彈平均分配，大馬士革刀到了格朗泰爾手上。

「都試著睡一會兒，」安灼拉下令，「我來站哨，他們還是有可能天亮前就找到這裡。大家都要保持信心。」

「你休息吧，領袖。」格朗泰爾說。

「聽我的，酒徒。」安灼拉說完，拿起步槍。格朗泰爾攔住他，安灼拉用一種說不清道不明的神色望著格朗泰爾，然後握了他的手一下。

「馬德蘭伯伯、女爵、夜鶯，你們也休息會，」公白飛說，「我還有中心會同領袖輪班看哨。」

安灼拉掀起窗簾的邊角好觀察外面，他抱著步槍，蜷在矮凳上坐著，背向其他人。格朗泰爾低下頭，把最後的紅酒倒進杯子遞過去給他。

「你知道我還是會選擇相同的做法。」他說，「跟那次一樣。」

「我知道，」安灼拉回答，「所以，去那邊，靠牆坐下，並且閉上眼睛睡覺。」

巴阿雷給大伙兒發毛毯，卞福汝主教在破舊的扶手椅裡慈愛地注視這些疲累、警覺又相互支持的青年們。

天快亮時每個人或多或少都得了些睡眠，站完最後一哨的安灼拉離開窗子，對其他人說，「看天色，等等還要有場沙塵暴。但我們非出去不可，追我們的人可能也已經部屬好了。」

ABC的朋友們等待著他。

安灼拉問，「朋友，也許這是最後一回了，你們願意再跟我並肩作戰一次嗎(Will you take your place with me)?」

「如果要我嚴格意義上的追隨誰，」古費拉克率先說，「那就是你，領袖。」

「就是現在(The time is now)，」公白飛也說，「就在這裡(The place is here)。」

所有人群起附和，格朗泰爾卻不吭聲。安灼拉看向他，眼神說不上是嚴厲還是懷疑，又或者是期待。

格朗泰爾也望著安灼拉。接著，他開口了，他溫和的問，「你允許嗎?」

安灼拉在不是劇院臨座，或吵鬧的會議，或任何他贏得勝利的爭辯，而在這間沙漠中的小屋，在環伺他們的危險環境中，對格朗泰爾露出了笑容。

「女爵，妳可以聯繫沙威了。夜鶯，如果衛星有拍攝到任何敵方分散情況，請傳給我們。」安灼拉說，「中心、嚮導，你們帶人另外分成兩隊。我們分成三隊，個別處理那三組人馬，魔笛手、酒徒，你們跟我走。」

「要平安。」冉阿讓透過通話對他們說。

「回到家記得給我聯繫。」卞福汝主教說話的模樣就像送學生離開旅遊地點的校長。

「很高興認識您。」ABC的朋友們恭敬地回答。

他們離開沙漠中獨修的卞福汝主教的教堂。新的一天的頭一場沙塵暴開始了。珂賽特調整過的衛星終於拍攝到清楚的全景，她將敵方分散的畫面傳送到ABC的眼鏡，給他們找出最佳的會合地點座標。

「如果對方有車就想辦法劫來開。最先抵達會合地的就發通知給其他人。」安灼拉說，「一個鐘頭後見。」

「千萬，一定要平安。」愛潘妮說。她的聲音有些發抖。

ABC的朋友們分成三隊朝不同方向出發，面向守著教堂整夜等帶他們出來送死的中情局，克博格和埃西斯。

ABC的朋友們大獲全勝，這是不能更理所當然的事啦，他們又不是在什麼可歌可泣的大製作音樂劇裡打什麼明知道必輸無疑的仗。他們只是炸了敵人的頭、搶了他們的車，又槍掉或刀掉，或用車輪將在後邊想徒步追車的小兵碾碎，接著F1競賽似地飛車到指定座標集合然後就原地坐等法蘭西總統派的接送機飛過來了。倆醫療兼研發員還利用等待的空檔拿出他們取得的疫苗製作程序開始埋頭研究。

控制室的情況就沒有這麼樂觀。

冉阿讓在ABC們殺出重圍時真格昏倒了幾秒，醒來後攤在椅子上，像繞著整個法國快速跑圈後那樣喘吁吁地。珂賽特由於緊張而咬破了嘴唇。愛潘妮在他們喊出「任務完成!」的同個瞬間發出駭人的爆哭，把冉阿讓差點兒又嚇暈過去。馬德蘭伯伯確認自己真的年紀大的經不起刺激了。

「 **混蛋！驢腦袋** **!** **瘋仁院放出來的鐵憨憨** **!** 」她嚎啕著說，「沒有你們我該怎麼辦!你們是我僅有的家人了啊!」

伽佛洛什:「????????」

「別哭，女爵，」熱安試著安慰她，「我們這不是都完整無缺還準備回家了。」

「別哭，珂－我是說，夜鶯，沒什麼好哭的。」馬呂斯也說，「我沒死呢。」

衛星監控畫面拍攝到安灼拉抹掉臉上的血汙，重新戴上太陽眼鏡。格朗泰爾透過黑竣竣的鏡片盯住他。

「領袖，」格朗泰爾說，「你是個好領袖。就算哪天上帝死掉了，我還可以信仰你。」

「……嗯。」安灼拉這樣回答。

另一座有九宮格分屏的大屏幕裡，安灼拉視角的內華達沙漠出現了毀滅性地震。

但ABC的朋友們在陽光下，透過太陽眼鏡是看不見這場腦內災難的。他們節奏相當同步地搖搖頭。古費拉克嘆了口催婚失敗的氣。

**2\. 喜聞樂見的活久見**

[ **搭配** **BGM** **特別香** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZDcFe1-2mEk)

就這樣，ABC的朋友們回到巴黎，透過沙威將疫苗及製作流程完整交給法國衛生署，也許他們這回真正拯救了世界。幾天過後，當青年們從各自的公寓(他們偶爾還是得回普通公寓過週末，以免引起鄰居的懷疑)前往謬尚，他們留意到這個街區才裝上去不久的新監視器被撤走至少一半，巡邏警車出現的次數也減少了。

「真難相信，」格朗泰爾發表他的看法，「沙威竟然遵守了契約內容。」

「有件事是我們必須相信的，」熱安走進會議室，「在世界末日過去之後，我們再度收到新的委託。不過距離很近，在鐵塔那附近而已。」

任務內容也不能更簡單－他們的目標即將身懷贓支票款前往巴黎鐵塔上的餐廳，格朗泰爾必須取回屬於委託人的兩個億，安灼拉必須在目標駕車離開前使他從這個劫後餘生的地球消失。

古費拉克問，「有紐約的新委託沒有?」

「還沒有。」

古費拉克哀愁的轉回去刷手機裡的百老匯票務介面。

二樓會議室的牆上加了幾座架子，卞福汝主教贈他們的舊式長短槍枝就供在牆上，用以紀念他們奇妙的相遇。ABC回到謬尚後抱著嘗試的心態聯繫主教，過了十分鐘，總算在平板找到接受通話案件的卞福汝主教在沙漠的教堂裡又與ABC的朋友們，以及冉阿讓見上了。

「如果你們誰要結婚，我很樂意給你們雲主婚，」卞福汝主教對他們說，「說實話，年輕人，我很希望我有生之年能看見你們領到證。」

「哈?」巴阿雷說，「我?證?不存在的，閣下。」

「我說的是你們的領袖跟你旁邊這位藝術家。」

「你們看看，」伽佛洛什以老成的姿態諄諄教誨，「連主教閣下都給你們操心，你們還是不是好公民。」

「在這個語境下我一直都是模範公民，」格朗泰爾回答，「安灼拉公民嘛，我就不敢確認了。」

安灼拉看格朗泰爾的眼神有些像聽見薩列里否認他對莫扎特及其音樂的喜愛的羅森伯格。音樂劇內並沒有展現這段，但這樣來形容此時的安灼拉公民是正確的。

晚間九點半，格朗泰爾爬上巴黎鐵塔的尖尖，兜裡裝著兩個億的支票，他脫下偽裝成餐廳服務員的制服收好，蹲在安灼拉身旁。

安灼拉呈現半跪，狙擊槍的準星對準目標的眉心，他等待到最好的時機開槍，那子彈劃過夏夜的清風，打中目標，他倒地時臉上的洞只冒了點血珠子。

「完成。」安灼拉說。

「明天再通知委託方取支票就可以，」公白飛說，「今晚的天氣很好，根據天文預測，再過不久你們就能看見夏季大三角星。不那麼亮，但至少看的到。對了，領袖，剛才你媽媽打電話到你的個人手機，我讓中心接了。」

安灼拉嘆息著說，「她又想做什麼?」

「還能做什麼，」公白飛說，「她以為你在等學位資格審核的空檔是無所事事，可以出門找對象的。」

「除了這樁事她們就沒別的要關心的問題了。」安灼拉邊拆開槍管邊說。

「詩人的媽媽已經拷問到他們什麼時候領證辦婚禮。翅膀兒的爸爸已經跟老鷹的爸爸交換完他們需要的所有信息，律師他外公據說把夜鶯的名字添到他的地產證，」公白飛陰鬱地說，「我父母還有小貓兒的父母現在天天連線對我們混和雙打。所以，沒錯，除了這幾件事，他們對我們就沒有可關心的。」

格朗泰爾拍拍胸口，「我突然有些慶幸我爸爸由於嫌棄我也就從來不過問這些事。」

「昨天小貓兒媽媽還問到你呢，酒徒，」公白飛冷笑，「晚點要是換我母親打來，就給你接電話。」

他暫時關閉這邊的通訊，轉去指揮博須埃正在進行的套話任務。

「所以，」格朗泰爾笑瞇瞇地問，「你什麼時候要找對象，安灼拉公民?還是你早就跟法蘭西結婚了?」

安灼拉扣上吉他箱的鎖，抬起頭，滿臉是大寫加粗的迷惑，且語氣有些受到冒犯的意思，「你在說什麼醉話。你不就是我的對象嗎?」

「－老鷹，你等等。」公白飛對博須埃說。

巴黎鐵塔的尖尖上的格朗泰爾，大腦斷線了好一陣子，方才開口，「你，安灼拉公民，你知道對象這個詞是什麼意思?你是不是誤解了什麼?」

「我當然知道對象這個詞的意思，」安灼拉皺起眉頭，「不就是指男朋友或女朋友。所以我說你是我對象沒有毛病，不是嗎。」

控制室裡的公白飛幾乎與格朗泰爾擺著相同到可以直接轉印的表情。原先他拿起馬克杯想喝水，手卻停在半空中，甚至忘記要感覺手痠。

格朗泰爾的困惑程度又高了幾級，「我什麼時候變成你對象了?你玩兒我吧?阿波羅公民，欺騙誠實酒徒的感情可是犯罪的行為。」

但是安灼拉比他又更加困惑，「我沒有玩你，也沒有欺騙你。格朗泰爾，從我們還住在那間四人公寓你就一直都是我對象，你是不是誤會了什麼?」

「等一等，」格朗泰爾說，「先說這個，你怎麼就把我當成你對象了?」

「從我搬進那間樓的第八天開始，你就給我做了你那些各種各樣的藝術肖像；然後，你天天都對我說”我信仰你”、”你知道我信服你”、還有其他的，我一時記不清楚，」安灼拉繼續困惑地說，「後來我們住謬尚吧，你每天喊我早睡、每天又要我叫你起床，每天的宵夜都是你拿上來，上劇院你都坐在我臨座，我揍你，你也從來不還手，還有這些任務，昨天我看了紀錄，我們到今年已經合作過五百二十件任務。上回你受傷時我差點就嚇沒命了。這些還不夠證明我們在處對象?」

這時邱比特高超的業務能力就顯示出來。作為世界誕生以來出現的首批特工，邱比特的金箭是具有反偵察隱形能力的。安灼拉說話的時候，這柄戳在他胸膛裡的箭尾巴顯露蹤跡，上面有些在這些年的特工生涯裡跟隨安灼拉接受任務與生活磕碰的痕跡，但箭身閃耀的就像安灼拉的金頭髮。穿著乾淨抹布的邱比特飛上巴黎鐵塔，笑的純潔可愛，揚起金礦做的石錘兒照著格朗泰爾的天靈蓋錘下來；接著他鬆手，把金石錘留在格朗泰爾的腦袋，同安灼拉胸口的箭尾巴相映成趣。

格朗泰爾公民在安灼拉公民說出以上誠實又困惑的話語的當兒，經歷了心梗，腦梗，氣管堵塞，血液逆流後又順著正確方向洶湧流竄等症狀，以至於他對安灼拉公民的疑問無法提出具有嚴謹邏輯的反辯。

「可是說真的，」安灼拉又嚴肅地說，「你怎麼老是把信仰掛在嘴邊，我與你一樣只是個普通人，我們的關係應該是平等的，對於這點你也不該有疑惑。格朗泰爾，你有沒有在聽?」

邱比特給格朗泰爾腦子裡管說話的那塊重新整了整。格朗泰爾思考甚久後，說，「我問你一個問題。」

「怎麼樣?」

「你喜歡我嗎?」

「當然，」安灼拉實事求是，冷靜且誠實地說，「大部分時間我覺得你有些煩，但是毫無疑問，我非常喜歡你。不，也許該這麼說，格朗泰爾，作為你的對象，我想我有資格宣稱我愛你。」

由於他們這邊的通訊是關閉的，他們也就聽不見控制室裡的馬克杯落地碎掉的聲音，以及公白飛撥打內線電話，對著話筒吼，「 **到控制室集合** **!** **活久見** **!** **這次是真的** **!** **我重複，是真的** **!** 」

以及博須埃在搭公車回總部的途中，在公眾面前突然大喊，「什麼是真的?是他們嗎?我們的船沒沉?聖誕節提早到了嗎?」

格朗泰爾心底的音符已經跳起優美的舞，他的頭腦還在勤勤懇懇的運作，試圖消化他接收到的這段公開表態。

「安灼拉，」他乾嚥一口，艱困的說，「你真的知道你自己都在說什麼?」

安灼拉忍不住伸出手探測格朗泰爾的額溫，然後說，「沒燒。如果你沒傻，我也想問你個問題。」

「嗯。」

安灼拉認真地盯著格朗泰爾，「我們處了這麼多年，你就一點都沒有感覺到?」

半晌，格朗泰爾說，「沒有。」

「沒有?」

「沒有！怎麼可能有!你壓根兒沒對我說過，我又不是破特，我不會攝神取念!」格朗泰爾站起來，在這樣危險的高度上竄下跳著嚷嚷，「你知不知道這些年我有多難，阿波羅，我太難了，我真的太難了！你會不會處對象啊!你喜歡一個人你得把它說出來而不是揍他!說不出來你就唱出來!為了共和國的未來，別給對象這個詞丟臉哇!」

安灼拉還坐著，但他露出獲得覺悟(epiphany)的表情，他幾乎要說出”尤里卡(eureka)!”了，但安灼拉說的是，「是這樣?這是必須說出來的?」

古費拉克把腦袋擱在公白飛肩膀上掄，感嘆，「你說他這個情商，它能是虛數嗎，這種情商已經不是任何已知數學或物理或哲學可以論證的了。」

「我從來沒見過這種雙方都同時是白菜也是豬的。」公白飛驚嘆地說。

「這樣的情商，量子力學大約也解釋不了。」若李同意。

「也許只有玄學辦的到，」熱安說，「或是神祕學。或是根本不要妄圖解釋。」

公白飛拿出平板接上電腦，示意ABC的朋友們都安靜。他按下通話鍵，給還在巴黎鐵塔頂端，試圖解決他們的認知不平等的安灼拉與格朗泰爾播放背景音樂。

格朗泰爾不跳了。他停下來，顫巍巍地對安灼拉說，「你。你現在給我說一句好讓我停止懷疑，要是你成功了我就作你對象。」

安灼拉頂著月光，以及巴黎鐵塔最上邊的燈光，坐著進行一番深思熟慮。

接下來，他說，「－你允許嗎?」

這句話的作用相當於那些只有熱安和弗以伊才能互相理解的手勢，或是只有公白飛和古費拉克才能彼此接收到的眼神。

格朗泰爾(他沒哭，真沒有，他只是突然劇烈運動後眼睛在淌汗)則回答，「我太允許了，我的阿波羅，我信仰你，我允許你，我還他媽的愛你!啊!我愛你!」

他雙膝跪地，撲過去，準之又準的逮住安灼拉並且吻到他鮮紅的嘴唇－在這個他們攜手拯救過地球，又執行過一場合作任務，並且天上有著星星，風相當涼爽的，可稱完美的晴朗夏夜。

控制室裡的ABC的朋友們潸然淚下，由於他們記得不能鼓掌以免外頭那對終於啃到正確位置的人跌下高塔，ABC的朋友們只能過年見面似地抱成整團。

平板裡的原聲帶還在循環歌唱。

**Tant pis soyons pour** **，敢情這都是，** **  
Les maudits mots d'amour** **，愛情這字眼惹的禍，** **  
Disons nous sans détour** **，對我說** **別閃躲，** **  
Les mots mélos des beaux mélos.** **言情劇裡纏綿段落，** **  
Tant pis soyons forts** **，可惜著了魔，** **  
Les non-dits mis à mort** **，不開口能叫人發瘋** **!**

**ourvu qu'on ose encore** **，能不能再重播，** **  
Les mots mélos des beaux mélos.** **言情劇裡纏綿段落** **?**

**3\. 喜聞樂見的絕好結局**

[**BGM** **好棒好棒的** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ZqcB2hEJcc)

不過謬尚暫停營業好讓ABC連開數天慶祝會的主要原因倒不是他們終於船到真的，或是由於他們捨生望死從內華達州沙漠帶回來的疫苗進入批量生產階段，而是安灼拉終於喜聞樂見的通過審查畢業，也就是說，謬尚咖啡聽的第一個法學碩士誕生了。

ABC的朋友們決定放縱盡興慶祝的另一個原因是他們認識整十年啦。在各自的人生抵達第三個十年之前，這些青年已經共同度過了驚險刺激又充滿愛的十年。這可不是電影，是真實發生在巴黎這座偉大城市的事件，並且相當值得載入史冊。

「人生就像生死格鬥遊戲，」巴阿雷說，「而且，我們全是常勝軍。這樣的成就不是任何特工組織可以獲得的。」

「我必須感謝古費拉克公民拉我入股，」弗以伊說，「我才能獲得真正有意義的職業，朋友兄弟，以及熱安。」

「這是實話，」博須埃附和，「所以，敬古費拉克的傳銷。」

「我要感謝布貢媽和馬白夫老爹，願他安息，」馬呂斯說，「也感謝古費拉克公民的推薦信。」

「沒什麼沒什麼，」古費拉克揮著手，對馬呂斯所謂的推薦信有些心虛的報以笑容，說，「換成你們也會做同樣的事。」

「只有在這裡，我們才感覺像個家。」愛潘妮把伽佛洛什手上的啤酒瓶換成汽水，說道。

伽佛洛什則說，「我懷念可以玩沙威的日子。」

「現在所有知道我們的執法單位都會離我們遠遠的，這表示我們有很多空間能夠為自由、平等、博愛服務。」公白飛說，「我們不能忘記參加組織的初衷，以及我們是誰。」

「我們是共和國的孩子!」

「我們的目的是什麼!」

「拯救人民!」

「我們的口號!」

「自由萬歲!未來萬歲!法蘭西萬歲!」

格朗泰爾削掉香檳瓶口，搭起其他空酒瓶做出香檳噴泉，給安灼拉的冰開水兌進白蘭地，說，「喝一口，好阿波羅，我的領袖，與我共飲，為我們的往日乾杯!」

「為我們已經沒有了的考試、論文和死線，以及學生生活乾杯。」熱安說著，碰了弗以伊的杯子。

「為小翅膀兒給我專門研發的生髮劑乾杯。」博須埃說。若李也就拍拍那光亮的頭頂。ABC們為了生髮劑的話題，談論起最近流行的髒辮假髮款式。珂賽特開了手機讓在英國做生意的冉阿讓連線慶賀，馬德蘭伯伯的軍隊這個名號不再只是推上的話題標籤，而是正式立案成為ABC的朋友們的別名。

「公民們，我們已經度過互相支持、信任、協助，業績突出，而且很有文化氣息的十年，」公白飛拿起馬汀尼杯，又說，「我想要許個願，希望下一個十年，還有接下來直到我們都退休的所有十年，我們都在這裡，全員到齊並且健康的開慶祝會，謬尚的桌椅永遠不被空下來。」

「我們附議，公白飛公民。」

古費拉克舉起他藍色的雞尾酒，「願我們友誼的聖龕永不熄滅(Let the shrine of friendship never say die)。」

格朗泰爾揚起白蘭地瓶，「願我們友誼的美酒永不乾涸(Let the wine of friendship never run dry)。」

「這杯敬大家。」

「這杯再敬自己。」

安灼拉看看手機，宣布，「下個月法大悲的前排票已經全數搶到。以後就沒有學生優惠了。」

「有沒有優惠也不那麼重要，」格朗泰爾說，「只要你還是ABC的朋友們的領袖，這個悲慘的世界就永遠有光。」

熱安搖著頭，「說起吹安灼拉公民，那是只有格朗泰爾公民才能吹得這麼好。」

「熱安公民，請解釋下你說的哪種 **吹**?」

「請文明慶祝。」公白飛說。

「安灼拉公民，」古費拉克說，「作為領袖，你給大家說點祝福話吧。」

安灼拉抿了口摻白蘭地的冰開水，用了點時間想他的祝酒詞。格朗泰爾攬著他，在ABC發出催促的聲音時充滿權威的制止他們。

「朋友們，以下是我的願望，」安灼拉說，「當天上開始下雨，或任務需易人手，或任何人有任何需要，我們都在這裡為彼此支援，」

他還沒有說完，ABC望著沾了酒精導致臉上開始發紅，但還十分清醒的安灼拉。

安灼拉笑著又說，「－願我們的歡聲笑語，嘲諷了死亡，愚弄了時光。」

ABC的朋友們放下酒杯，為他熱烈鼓掌。

**The End**


End file.
